Desaparecida
by Marian
Summary: Sirius es un auror con una misión atípica: proteger a una mujer muy especial. ¿El problema? Primero, que tiene que disimular, incluso delante de ella, haciéndose pasar por casi un delincuente. El segundo... vaya, ¡nunca le prepararon para enamorarse!
1. Capítulo 1

**Título:** Desaparecida

**Autora:** Marian

**Sinopsis:** Sirius es un auror con una misión atípica: proteger a una mujer muy especial. ¿El problema? Primero, que tiene que disimular, incluso delante de ella, haciéndose pasar por casi un delincuente. El segundo... vaya, ¡nunca le prepararon para enamorarse!

**Censor:** PG13 (?)

**Página personal:** Wouldn't eat candy from us: http://wouldnteat.candyfrom.us 

**Correo electrónico:**  moran_marianne@hotmail.com

**Nota legal:** No son míos, ni así los exijo. Los OCs sí, y el argumento también. Para más información, por favor acude a mi página personal. 

La cojo en brazos, cargando su peso contra mi pecho, levemente inclinado hacia atrás para mantener el equilibrio. Ella, sin acabarse de despertar, se relaja sobre mí y me pasa los brazos alrededor del cuello, sujetándose prudentemente, un reflejo quizás de cuando, aún una niña, se aseguraba de su seguridad con un contacto tranquilizador a alguna parte del cuerpo de su madre o de su padre que, como yo ahora, la pasaban a la cama después de que se hubiera quedado dormida a deshoras.

Está relajada y, aunque no me cuesta trabajo en exceso transportarla, noto su peso, tan real, empujándola contra mí al avanzar. Se ha quedado dormida en el sofá mientras me esperaba, si era eso lo que hacía, sola en el salón en vez de haberse metido mucho tiempo antes en la cama. He intentado despertarla tan poco como fuera posible, al incorporarla para cogerla, porque sé que, si me viera ahora, se desvelaría y no volvería a dormirse hasta mucho después de que yo me haya ido. La he sentado, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras para que no se despabilara, y la he empujado suavemente hasta que, todavía en la posición de sentada, la he tomado, sus piernas colgando, semiflexionadas, a uno y otro costado. Si estuviera consciente, probablemente las tendría cruzadas, los tobillos sobre mi culo, y la cabeza caería menos hacia delante, reclinada, quizás, sobre mi hombro.

Pero, si estuviera despierta, nada de eso sería cierto. Quizás me estaba esperando, pero eso no lo admitiría jamás, ella; no delante de mí, y, si me viera aquí, no soportaría saber que la toco, ni aun siendo con tan buenas intenciones. ¡¿Mis manos sobre sus nalgas, aunque le jurara que no intentaba nada más?!

Ella me odia, odia todo en mí, no soporta verme como soy. Las posibilidades de un contacto deseado son tan ínfimas que se pueden considerar prácticamente nulas. Mucho tendrían que cambiar las cosas, y muy mayor soy ya para intentarlo siquiera. Pero, en cambio, me presento en su casa casi a diario, me aseguro que todo va bien, y, después de unos minutos de dura dialéctica, desaparezco tal como aparecí, con otro puñal. Es una dura ama, la verdad, y junto a ella me siento como un perrito que nunca será bienvenido.

¿Por qué me espera, si no me quiere ver? A veces yo también me lo pregunto. Es la costumbre, me dice su expresión, aburrida de recibirme; mejor que la encuentre despierta en el salón que cambiándose en su habitación; que entre y que la ponga en una situación embarazosa, o que viole su intimidad. Cosa que, aunque ella no lo sepa, yo no haría nunca.

Suspira suavemente, y su aliento me hace cosquillas en la clavícula. El pelo le cae, completamente desordenado, como una cascada sobre uno de sus hombros, tapándole en parte la cara. Respira suavemente, emitiendo unos ronquidos imperceptibles, y me conmueve verla tan indefensa, tan expuesta. Con una sonrisa compasiva, acelero mis pasos e intento llegar rápidamente a su habitación.

No está muy lejos, la casa es pequeña; tan sólo es su escondite, del cual sólo yo tengo conocimiento, y estoy abriendo la puerta antes de que ella se haya vuelto a mover. Lentamente, me acerco a la cama y me siento en ella, quedando ella, pues, sobre mi regazo, con los pies sobre el edredón. Se remueve un instante, pero se le pasa antes de llegarse a despertar. La empujo hacia atrás, para tener mejor acceso a su cara, y compruebo que no lleve joyas ni nada que le pueda hacer daño mientras duerme, le recojo el pelo con una goma y, finalizados los repasos, le quito la chaqueta. Tendrá que dormir con el jersey y los pantalones que lleva, pues hasta yo veo mis límites, aunque me tomo la libertad de desabrocharle los botones del pantalón, para que no le apriete.

Me giro suavemente y, despacio, la dejo sobre la cama. Ya la taparé cuando esté completamente tumbada. Ella se queja y murmura algo, pero no me habla a mí. ¿Como podría soñarme, si ya me aborrece despierta? Si me viera ahora, cuidándola y arropándola, llevándola en brazos, intentaría herirme con la ironía. Sugeriría la inconsistencia de todo, el ridículo que hago llevándola de un lado a otro, cuando tan poco me importa que la dejo días y días aislada del mundo. Y me haría daño, y mucho, con toda seguridad, aunque ella no se daría cuenta, y yo respondería en un tono parecido, sin ningún deseo de pulla pero sin saber cómo defenderme de otra forma. Mis argumentos serían mucho más inocentes, claro, pues ella no me ha hecho nada, mientras que yo soy poco menos que su carcelero, y, como siempre, quedaría vencedora. Yo acabaría por irme, profundamente dolido. Ella se anotaría un punto en la eterna lista y se iría a dormir con la misma decepción de siempre.

La decepciono. Por eso me odia. Frustro todas sus expectativas, destrozo sus ilusiones, con una intransigencia rayana a la locura. Tengo trabajo qué hacer, y la abandono, aunque ella asegura que está mejor sin mí. La he secuestrado, y le he prohibido no sólo el contacto con el mundo exterior sino, cómo no, el contacto con ella misma, y con lo que siempre consideró propio. Su varita está en mi oficina. Su magia, atada mediante una poción que la liga a mí. Sólo podrá recuperarla cuando yo se la devuelva o, en su defecto, muera. Muchas veces me pregunto si lo desea o si llegaría a hacerlo por ella misma; si lo planea. ¿Moriré un día, por métodos nada mágicos, a manos de mi prisionera? ¿Me sorprenderá con un cuchillo bajo su ropa, bajo el sofá, escondido en su libro? Tiene acceso a los medios. Está aislada y, aunque paso con ella largas horas, normalmente discutiendo, y tiene la televisión muggle, la radio y más libros de los que podrá leer jamás, se aburre mortalmente, y su incomunicación puede dar como resultado enajenación mental. Podría asesinarme, la mujer más hermosa, y no sólo físicamente, que he conocido jamás, y ni siquiera podría culpar a ningún otro que a mí mismo, por mantenerla en una burbuja solitaria. Estoy destrozando su vida. La veo sonreír, casi un contracción espasmódica e involuntaria mientras duerme, y me conmueve de nuevo. Nunca me sonríe, y, cuando lo hace, es sólo triunfal, después de una estocada definitiva. Estoy amargando su carácter, y ni siquiera le he dado la posibilidad de entenderlo.

Si tan sólo pudiera explicarle algo, una pequeña parte, sugerirle que hay más de lo que cree, quizás entendiera algo, o, al menos, atenuara su rechazo. Para ella soy, como yo mismo le confesé, alguien que la secuestró por puro capricho y que ahora la retiene porque no encuentra una razón para soltarla. Soy alguien egoísta y despreciable, que la priva de la libertad sin causa aparente y que, encima, se va cada día a trabajar como si tal cosa, dejándola tirada en una casa vacía. Ni siquiera paso las noches aquí; he de aparentar completa normalidad. No puedo dejar que nadie se pregunte qué hago cuando no estoy en casa, o dónde paso el tiempo. No puedo dejar que me relacionen con nada, aunque sólo yo pueda verla a ella dentro del piso, o aunque sólo yo pueda encontrar la entrada.

Suspiro inaudiblemente y me arrodillo junto a su cama, mientras la arropo con una manta. No estará demasiado cómoda, sobre el edredón y con la ropa puesta, pero no puedo hacer más. Si las cosas fueran diferentes, la desnudaría y me metería con ella bajo las sábanas, y les demostraría que no deseo en absoluto ni su aburrimiento ni su tristeza. Si las cosas fueran diferentes, después de dos meses cuidando de ella incluso cuando sueño, después de conocerla como la conozco, lo abandonaría todo para hacerla feliz.

¡¿Es culpa mía no poder explicarle nada?! ¿Es culpa mía, quizás, que tenga que pasar por esto? ¡No soy un Caballero, no soy un loco, sólo soy un miembro más del cuerpo de Inteligencia y Seguridad del Ministerio, un miembro al que le encomendaron esta misión macabra y de la cual depende toda su vida!

No tendría problemas si no me hubiera enamorado de ella como un idiota. Un caso de Síndrome de Estocolmo invertido, que diría, divertido, mi mejor amigo, si me estuviera permitido explicárselo. No tendría problemas si no hubiera sentido pena por el destino de una criatura tan, aparentemente, frágil e indefensa, cuando la vi por primera vez, dormida por efecto de una poción que yo mismo había puesto en su comida. Aquella vez también me tocó cargarla hasta su habitación, donde aparecimos, directamente desde su casa, pero entonces tuve que molestar mucho más su sueño. Aún recuerdo la mueca de asco con que, aún semiinconsciente, respondió a la segunda poción que le di, producto residual de la destilación de uno de los mayores venenos para nosotros, los magos. Fue la poción que más la dañó, psicológicamente, y la primera que supo identificar, nada más despertarse. Fue casi una de las primeras cosas que hizo, buscar su varita, que no estaba en su cinturón, donde ella la esperaba, y, al darse cuenta, intentar lanzar un conjuro sin ella. Tardó algo más de dos horas en darse por vencida, inmóvil en la cama, intentándolo con nivel tras nivel de conjuros, de más complicados a más sencillos, hasta cerciorarse de la completa pérdida. Y luego se mostró fría y calculadora, resentida y rencorosa, durante semanas, mientras yo intentaba que ambos nos acostumbráramos tanto al otro como fuera posible. De ahí, pasó a ignorarme y, cuando vio que eso la perjudicaba más a ella que a mí, pues estaba completamente sola, cedió a la ironía. Y yo, mientras tanto, cada vez más impresionado por su personalidad, y atraído, hasta la desesperación, por la mujer que me habían encomendado. ¡Oh, si Alastor me viera ahora, tan irresponsable como para dejar que una misión me afecte personalmente! ¿Qué pensarías, viejo lobo? Me dijiste que estaba preparado para salvarla, que sólo yo podría hacerlo, pero no hablaste sobre si necesitaría ser salvado yo en el camino. Si la necesitaría dolorosamente, si su mirada helada me vaciaría por completo, si caería a sus pies, primero por compasión y después sólo por pasión, suplicándole perdón, dispuesto a explicarle absolutamente todo, tan sólo por verla sonreír, por saber que no me odia, por parecer algo mejor a sus ojos. Si llegaría a amarla, como no había amado a ninguna otra, ¡yo, todo un auror, y en servicio!

Quizás sólo es una obsesión, la obsesión que finjo delante de ella. Quizás sólo la siento real porque he de actuar como si lo fuera, concentrándome en mi papel para que no dude, para que me crea, para que no note las mentiras.

Me pregunto si ha cenado, de repente. Mi pequeña, mi vida, ¿debe de haber comido algo, o se ha quedado dormida antes? Siempre cenamos juntos. Debo recurrir a mucho autocontrol para no sacudirla suavemente y preguntárselo, y sólo lo consigo cuando me convenzo que podré saberlo por el estado de la cocina, y que ya no tiene remedio. Su descanso es más importante y, en todo caso, si no lo ha hecho, le dejaré unos bocadillos en la mesilla, para que se los coma si tiene hambre durante la noche.

Es afán por protegerla. Costumbre. No puede ser que me haya enamorado de ella, sería caer demasiado bajo, como auror. Me entrenaron para evitar las debilidades, para prescindir de ellas durante una misión. Estoy demasiado tiempo con ella, no dejo de preocuparme por cómo estará, y eso es todo lo que siento. Amor... no, yo no soy capaz de amar. No todavía, no mientras no aprenda. No _puede ser _que yo la ame. No soy digno.

Pero... ¡¿no puede ser que ese mismo pensamiento, 'no soy digno', sea signo de que sí la amo?! No me siento digno, porque la hiero, porque la robo del mundo que la hacía feliz, porque sé que, cuando está conmigo, no es feliz. ¿Me estás encantando, Mar, preciosa? ¿Es esta la única magia que te dejé, y la utilizas para conseguir que desee dejarte marchar?

Pero yo ya quería que te fueras el primer día, preciosa. Quería que siguiera todo igual, que continuaras en tu casa, con tus investigaciones médicas, que no hubiera peligro acechándote. Yo no ideé esto, y lo aborrezco tanto como tú.

O lo haría, si no fuera la única manera de tenerte junto a mí.

Mírame, bonita: me estoy convirtiendo en el secuestrador, posesivo, desconsiderado, egoísta e inadaptado social que tuve que fingir para ti el principio. Hoy ni siquiera  te haría falta la ironía; ya viene sola.

Un beso en la mejilla, preciosa, y hasta mañana. Vendré cuando te levantes, como siempre.


	2. Capítulo 2

La vuelvo a ver sólo unas horas después, se despierta hacia las nueve y viene a la cocina, donde yo la estoy esperando mientras intento mantenerme ocupado preparando el desayuno. Aparece en la puerta, se apoya, sin haber llegado a entrar, en el marco de madera de la puerta, y me observa como aburrida, sin decir una sola palabra. Yo, por mi parte, me giro a mirarla un instante, para hacerle saber que sé que está allí, y luego continúo trabajando, como si me estuviera mirando. Estoy demasiado acostumbrado a su presencia diaria, silenciosa y hosca, como para que ahora me ponga nervioso que me vigile. Cuando se canse entrará, y me saludará, si le apetece. Ahora es más importante la comida.

Al cabo de unos minutos, como yo esperaba, entra en la cocina, se acerca a dónde yo estoy y, sin mediar palabra, coge un vaso, lo llena de agua y se lo bebe. La miro un instante, casi de reojo, y ella me devuelve la mirada, inexpresiva. La oigo, de nuevo concentrado en el desayuno, dejar el vaso sobre la mesa y sentarse en una silla. Suspira suavemente y coge el periódico muggle que, como cada mañana, le he traído. Dentro, y supongo que los ha encontrado cuando la oigo abrir el diario y dejarlo después de lado, están los dos libros que le he comprado esta mañana. Son también, y me siento culpable por ello, pues no son lo único que me gustaría poder darle, libros muggle, novelas con un cierto éxito entre los no-magos que no tienen demasiado contenido serio pero que, espero, la entretendrán, aunque sean del otro mundo.

Mientras ella, silenciosa, inspeccionaba su nuevo regalo, he acabado de cocinar y, con una bandeja en la mano, me giro y camino hacia la mesa. Al verme acercarme, ella aparta las cosas para dejarme sitio, aunque vuelve enseguida a concentrarse en examinar el libro que tiene en la mano. Dejo ante ella su plato y un zumo de naranja, y cojo el periódico que ella ha alejado. En portada, con grandes letras, las últimas noticias sobre el penúltimo desastre muggle, acompañadas por una macabra fotografía. Toda una visión, pienso, para comenzar el día.

Cuando alzo los ojos, ella me está observando, se ha sentado bien y está preparada, parece, para empezar a comer. Los libros descansan a su derecha, cerrados, uno sobre el otro, y los observo un instante, pensando en la librería donde los he comprado, antes de dejar el periódico de lado y coger mi leche.

Pasamos prácticamente otro cuarto de hora en silencio, esta vez sentados en la misma mesa y ocupados en nuestras respectivas viandas, antes de que ella, con la taza aún en los labios, me mire, seria, y resuelva hablar conmigo.

- Esos libros... – empieza, evitándome los ojos, mientras deja el recipiente sobre la mesa. No es timidez, ni inseguridad, sino, más bien, que no se molesta a buscarme la mirada, como si yo no valiera la pena.

- Son para ti – la interrumpo, con un gesto hacia los dos volúmenes.

- Aún no me he acabado el de ayer – explica, indiferente.

- Lo sé – afirmo. – Es mejor que tengas de sobra, por si algún día no puedo comprar más. Por cierto, el otro lo he puesto en la mesa del salón.

Ella asiente, y yo asiento también, como reflejo. El libro estaba en el suelo, junto al sofá en que me la encontré dormida, y, ni lo vi ayer, ni lo hubiera visto hoy, si no hubiera llegado demasiado pronto y me hubiera sentado en el sofá.

- Ayer te quedaste dormida – continúo, después de un silencio casi incómodo.

- Estaba cansada – comenta.

- Te llevé a la cama.

Ella vuelve a asentir, y yo inspiro profundamente. Sé que lo sabe, que es lo que intenta dejar claro con su silencio, pero necesito explicarle que no le hice nada malo, que no tenía intención de hacerla sentir mal, y que no quería molestarla mientras dormía. No tiene sentido que le explique nada, pues tampoco me ha pedido explicaciones, pero me siento compelido a disculparme por algo tan inocente como desabrocharle los pantalones. ¿Habla eso más de mi miedo o de mi lujuria? ¡¿Por qué debería verlo como algo malo, si no porque deseé que pasaran muchas más cosas?! Callo, triste. Intento que me valore más disculpándome por tomarme confianzas, cuando la única forma de conseguir algo de estima por su parte es matándola y esperando que una poco probable reencarnación nos vuelva a unir, en términos más agradables.

Pero lo que sí es innegable es que _necesito_ que me empiece a apreciar, y que me lo demuestre de alguna forma, por el bien de mi salud mental. Estoy completamente volcado en ella, en cuidarla, por poco que me lo agradezca y por mucho que me aborrezca, y, sin respuesta, enloqueceré. Con ella todo es silencio, todo es desdén. ¿Cómo introducir ternura en nuestra relación, cómo restablecer la confianza, cómo explicarle cómo soy sin destrozar mis órdenes?

Ha acabado de desayunar, y quita la mesa sin ni siquiera mirarme. Parece, como de costumbre, aburrida y enfadada a la vez, una expresión ambigua que ha llegado a dominar con maestría. La causo yo, pienso con una mueca. Si yo no estuviera, si aún estuviera con su...

La imagen del rubio, altivo, sonriente y con los labios rozando la mejilla de Mar, a quien abraza por la cintura, me inunda durante unos instantes, haciéndome olvidar todo lo que hacía. Dejo a un lado la comida, incómodo, y la busco con la mirada. Ella me dirige un segundo su atención, probablemente atraída por mi movimiento, y leo perfectamente la sorpresa en el breve instante en que se cruzan nuestras miradas. Mis celos deben haberse reflejado perfectamente en mi rostro. Aunque no son celos, me niego a considerarlos así: él era el peligro, él ha hecho que yo sea el malo de la película, que haya tenido que pasar de guardaespaldas secreto en potencia a secuestrador ofensivo, que ella me odie, cuando _antes_ aún hubiera tenido una oportunidad. El muy...

- ¿Estás bien? – murmura desde delante de la pica, de espaldas a mí. Habla tan bajo que casi no la oigo, y supongo que eso era lo que pretendía: nada de implicaciones directas; si Sirius no lo oye, pues ¡mejor!, menos demuestra importarme. Pero es un paso, y sacudo la cabeza, a la vez que me giro para mirarla. Me da la espalda, mientras friega los pocos platos que hay sucios. Me levanto y me acerco a ella.

- Déjame – le digo, tan suavemente como puedo. Darle órdenes, siendo mi rehén, se me hace muy violento, y temo que ella se las tome jamás como imposiciones derivadas de su cautiverio.

Malfoy, pienso mientras se aparta un poco para dejarme ayudarla a fregar los platos. Se me ocurren unos trescientos insultos, muchos de ellos bastante originales, que se le podrían aplicar y le quedarían como un guante. Sólo pensar en él me revuelve el estómago. ¡Si Marianne supiera lo que intentaba hacer!

Tuvimos que sacarla de allí. Lucius se presentó casi por sorpresa en su vida, siguiendo un elaboradísimo plan de Voldemort, y estaba decidido, a pesar de su flamante esposa y su recién nacido Draco, a enamorar a Mar y, muy probablemente, arrastrarla hacia su jefe. ¡Tuvimos que separarlos, y ella difícilmente hubiera aceptado ninguna otra explicación que la del secuestro desconsiderado! No podíamos permitirnos perder a Mar a manos de Voldemort; es demasiado valiosa. ¡¿Cómo me iba a presentar en su casa e intentar convencerla de que salía con un seguidor acérrimo del Señor de las Fuerzas del Mal?! ¡Y, si encima tenía que decirle que estaba casado con otra y que tenía un bebé, peor aún! Quizás fue drástico fingir un secuestro, pero entonces pareció la única solución posible que conseguía nuestros objetivos sin riesgo alguno. Perjuicio para ella, sí, pero... ¿no era un mal menor? Me odiaría, pero ¿no nos daría cómo mantenerla alejada de él? De cualquier otra forma, si ella hubiera colaborado con nosotros para que la protegiéramos, podría no habernos creído y habría hallado la manera de llegar hasta él y de decirle dónde está, destrozando nuestra tapadera.

- Esta noche intentaré venir antes – comento, con voz que intenta ser casual. – Supongo que no me entretendré tanto como ayer.

Ella asiente suavemente y me pasa un plato lleno de espuma para que lo enjuague. Lavamos los platos de manera muggle, como cuando McGonagall nos castigaba, y no puedo negar que me hace un poco de gracia. Pero no puedo usar mi magia delante de ella, no cuando se la he negado. Me sentiría como si estuviera comiendo un caramelo delante de un niño goloso, pero no pudiera dárselo por mucho que lo intentara.

- Si tienes sueño – continúo al cabo de unos instantes – vete a la cama, por eso. En el sofá no estás cómoda y, si no te veo en el salón, tampoco te buscaré. O sea que...

Ella no responde. Tiene una sutil manera de demostrarme que me escucha, que no sé descubrir, aunque capto el mensaje. Sigue huraña, silenciosa, y no ha movido un músculo, pero, de alguna manera, he recibido confirmación de lo que he dicho.

¿Se dará cuenta alguna vez de que no le quiero ningún mal? ¿De que _yo_ no soy el malo? Suspiro imperceptiblemente y me seco las manos con un trapo. Se está haciendo la hora de ir a trabajar, y, como siempre, tengo que pasar a recoger a James. Trabajamos juntos en el Ministerio, en mi segundo empleo, es decir, el oficial. Ni siquiera él sabe nada de mi misión o de que sea auror, y no quiero que me pregunte jamás nada a lo que no pueda responderle, por lo que será mejor no llegar tarde y que se interese por lo que me retenía. Ya es lo bastante difícil _no explicar_; mentirle me rompe el corazón.

Me despido de ella con una sonrisa vacía, que me responde con una mirada inexpresiva, y murmuro un 'hasta luego' que poco le importa. Mientras cruzo las diez barreras, tanto físicas como mágicas, que la separan del mundo exterior, Malfoy vuelve a mi cabeza, esta vez bajo su apariencia más oscura. Él ni siquiera sabe de mí, y a mí me interesa que así continúe, y mucho menos sospecha que Mar pueda estar bajo nuestra tutela, pero la empieza a buscar, molesto. Sólo sé, por lo que Alastor me ha explicado, que en Albania están nerviosos. Hay despliegue urgente, con un rescoldo de frustración que proviene de las más altas esferas. Parece que Voldemort no se resigna a perder a Marianne cuando tan cerca parecía estar del ansiado heredero, que hubiera salido mezclado, además, con la _pura_ sangre Malfoy. Y este último, claro está, aún se resigna menos a ver sus esperanzas de paternidad del futuro soberano del mundo por la borda, y se impacienta. Cuando la coartada de Mar, la carta que enviamos, con la firma de ella, a Snape, explicándole que la chica se iba de viaje para profundizar en algunas técnicas de Pociones, caiga, tendremos a todos los Caballeros de Voldemort encima. Y, para entonces, será mi coartada la que habrá de ser perfecta: sólo soy un trabajador más, que no esconde _para nada_ una mujer en un piso franco. ¡¿Yo?! ¡Qué locura!

Lo que más rabia me da es que ella nunca llegará a saber lo cerca que estuvo de cumplir los deseos de Voldemort. Si lo supiera, al menos, eso la haría precavida. También me liberaría de culpa, vale, vale, eso también, pero lo más importante es que dejaría de importarle un bledo su seguridad, y yo no tendría que ser el único en preocuparse por ello.

Cualquier día de estos, pienso mientras sonrío ante mi falso idealismo, que nunca pondría en práctica, se lo explico todo y ¡a hacer puñetas la misión, los aurores y el Ministerio, huimos los dos a otro planeta y nos protegemos tanto que no nos encuentra ni el virus de la gripe!


	3. Capítulo 3

Cuando vuelvo a la noche, en cambio, vuelvo a pensar de manera tradicional, valorando justamente la importancia de retenerla allí, que es mucha. Tanto pensar en Malfoy, y me lo he encontrado en el Ministerio; ha venido a nuestro departamento a por unos documentos de no sé qué, ha hablado con nuestro jefe y se ha ido. Contacto mínimo, pero suficiente como para reafirmarme.

Ella está en el sofá, leyendo uno de los libros que le he traído hoy, y entro, intentando distraerla lo menos posible. Me siento silenciosamente junto a ella, que alza la vista un segundo para mirarme y luego se vuelve a sumergir en el libro, y espero pacientemente a que esté preparada para enfrentarse a mí. Sé que necesita hablar conmigo, porque su aislamiento sería insoportable si estuviera completamente sola, sin nadie con quién hablar, pero no me necesita siempre y, con frecuencia, no tiene ganas de charlar. Si quiere, dejará aparte el libro y me hará alguna pregunta punzante, de las que sabe que no puedo responder, y empezará nuestra afrenta.

Lo hace, después de un par de minutos: cierra el libro, lo deja sobre su regazo y me mira, serena, a los ojos. Ha estado llorando, veo rápidamente. Los tiene enrojecidos y algo hinchados, y tiene las aletas de la nariz ligeramente rosadas, como de haberse sonado recientemente. Me siento tentado de preguntarle por qué, pero ella se me adelanta, inquiriendo sobre, esta vez, la fecha de su liberación.

- No lo sé – me veo forzado a confesar. – No puedo decirte nada nuevo.

Ahora le toca el turno al por qué; conociéndola, luego será cuándo mi magia.

- Porque no puedo, Mar. No sé cuándo será un buen momento para dejarte marchar...

- Si me lo pidieras, si hiciéramos un trato, no te delataría... – intenta pactar, mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas que, como siempre, no permitirá que caigan delante de mí.

- No es eso – explico, conciliador. – No temo las autoridades, Mar, pero estás aquí por algo, y hasta que eso no cambie...

- ¿Y mi magia? – dice, con un hilo de voz. – Sirius, sin ella me siento... ¡aturdida! Es como si me faltara algo, estoy volviéndome loca, y no puedo encontrar el qué. La echo mucho de menos, y... y...

- No puedo, Mar – repito, ahora más firme. – Sé lo que sientes, pero no es posible, porque equivaldría a dejarte escapar. Está más allá de toda posibilidad.

- No escaparía – intenta, mirándome desesperada. – Te doy mi palabra, Sirius, ni siquiera lo intentaría.

- No lo harías – concedo – al principio, cuando aún me estuvieras agradecida. Pero luego volverías a sentir que enloqueces, como ahora, y pensarías que puedes salir, sólo unos instantes, y volver antes que yo, para que no me dé cuenta. Y acabarías por decidir no volver. No es una posibilidad. Lo... siento.

Su expresión se torna de desesperada a irritada y puedo leer claramente en sus ojos la frustración. Dudo que, de manera realista, esperara una respuesta afirmativa, pero, igualmente, se enfurece, y me gira la cara, con el ceño fruncido. Siempre es tan vehemente, tanto al suplicar como al molestarse ante la respuesta, pero no puedo decir que me afecte: llega un momento en que ya nada depende de ti, y lo que me pide es una de esas cosas. Así que, por mucho que se enfade, continuaremos igual.

Pasa unos minutos ignorándome, completamente inmóvil, y aferra con tanta rabia su libros que sus nudillos están blancos. Me siento tentado de tocarla, de acariciarle la mano para que hagamos las paces, pero sé, antes de hacerlo, que sólo sería contraproducente. Apartaría la mano y me miraría, gélida, con tanto odio como le fuera posible. Además, el contacto físico es aun más peligroso que las órdenes: ¿hasta qué punto lo entendería como amistoso, y hasta qué punto como imposición derivada de mi papel? No, no la puedo tocar, no lo he hecho nunca, más allá de lo estrictamente necesario; es mejor que pierda el tiempo hasta que se le  pase lo suficiente como para hablarme de nuevo. Suspiro, cansado, me recuesto en el sofá y cierro los ojos. La oigo respirar, forzándose a hacerlo en voz baja, e intuyo que está muy cerca de perder el control y volver a llorar. Lo hace a menudo, aunque nunca cuando yo estoy allí, y pienso, abriendo los ojos y mirándola con una expresión triste, que será mejor que me vaya ya, porque la molesto. Si me voy, podrá subir y desahogarse, y seguro que se sentirá igual de miserable, pero por lo menos no tendrá que esconderlo. Pero no puedo hablarle ahora, no puedo dejarle ver que me doy cuenta de que llora, porque eso sería humillarla. ¡Es tan complicado todo! Yo sólo querría ser su amigo, porque sé que necesita uno con urgencia, y soy lo único que hay a mano, pero nunca sé cómo acercarme a ella. Hablar de algo diferente al confinamiento sería positivo, pero ¿qué? ¿Qué tenemos en común fuera de estas cuatro paredes? ¡¿Qué tenemos en común, en absoluto?!

Se acabó, decido, con el pecho lleno de determinación. Se acabó todo, se acabó herirla, se acabó pensar. Si ella necesita afecto y ternura, y yo me muero por dárselo, al infierno lo demás, y, si me rechaza, ¡pues bueno! ¡Que se acostumbre! Me inclino adelante, alargo la mano y le toco el cabello, muy suavemente.

- Lo siento – murmuro, con un nudo en la garganta. – De verdad que lo siento, Mar, no quiero hacerte daño.

Ella mueve la cabeza bruscamente, en un gesto de desdén que imagino, ya que aún tiene la cara girada y sólo llego a intuir su mejilla, pero su respiración se acelera un poco. Mi mano abandona su pelo y la apoyo en su hombro, mientras me acerco a ella para abrazarla muy suavemente. Noto que se pone rígida bajo mi contacto y, tan pronto como entiende mis intenciones se levanta del sofá, dándome la espalda.

- No me toques – amenaza, en un susurro irritado. – Ni se te ocurra...

Era de esperar, me digo mientras decido qué hacer ahora; sólo a mí se me ocurriría ser, de repente, afectuoso con quien me considera un enfermo mental. Se defiende, y es lógico, pero no me resigno a darme por vencido. Así que la sigo, levantándome también, y camino hasta ponerme delante de ella.

- Mírame – le ordeno, muy flojito, en cuanto la tengo de cara.

- No – niega, con voz ofendida.

- Mírame – repito, ahora más suplicante. – Marianne, mírame, quiero hablar contigo.

Parece pensárselo unos instantes antes de ceder y mirarme a los ojos. Tiene lágrimas en las mejillas y los ojos irritados, pero en su mirada no hay más que decisión y rabia.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta, insolente, y vuelve a apartar la vista.

- Que no me odies – arrullo, conciliador. – Que nunca he querido que fueras infeliz...

- ¡Pues bonita manera tienes de demostrarlo! – me grita, repugnada. - ¡Yo era feliz con mi vida, ¿sabes?!

Asiento, muy suavemente, y bajo la vista, avergonzado.

- ¿De verdad lo eras? – le pregunto, compungido. No es que lo dude, pero he de asegurarme de cómo de profundo era lo que sentía por Malfoy; es una cosa que me obsesiona desde hace mucho.

- Más que aquí – responde ella, petulante. – Más que encerrada en un piso vacío, sin magia, sin nadie con quién hablar...

Me tienes a mí, estoy a punto de decirle. Pero, si tienes que decir eso, bien podrías callarte, ¿no?

- Sé que no quieres estar aquí – intento, otra vez apaciguador. – Es injusto, y entiendo que me odies, pero ¿por qué hacerlo peor? Quiero decir que... si tú quisieras, podrías ser menos desgraciada aquí...

- Jamás intentaré – escupe – aceptar esto como un mal menor. ¡No seré feliz aquí, no me rendiré, no dejaré que creas que me haces un favor, ¿me oyes?!

Vuelvo a asentir, y la miro intensamente a los ojos.

- Sólo intento hacerlo más fácil – repito. – ¡Mira, sé qué piensas de mí, y quiero que sepas que te equivocas! No es interés personal: quiero hacértelo más fácil porque no porque seas más infeliz pasará antes, y que _nada_ de lo que hagas, para bien o para mal, lo hará más corto. Me importas, me da igual cómo de loco creas que estoy por ello, y quiero que, ya que lo tienes que pasar, te sea lo más fácil posible. ¡Llevo dos meses intentándolo, por el amor de dios! ¡¡Si sólo colaboraras un poco...!!

Sus labios se contraen en una fina línea y me mira, airada.

- ¿Qué colabore contigo? – me pregunta, con voz fría. – Cuando me dejes marchar...

- ¡No puedo! – exploto. – Mira, Mar, no puedo, ya lo hablamos, ¡no puedo! Has de quedarte hasta que...

Ella alza las cejas, interesada.

- ¿Hasta que qué? – pregunta, fingiendo inocencia.

- Hasta que sea seguro dejarte marchar – le digo, entre dientes. – Si fuera por mi, te irías hoy mismo, de verdad. Pero, si salieras ahora...

Ella se retrae, pensativa.

- ¿Me... buscan? – murmura, con la mirada perdida. Asiento levemente y hago una mueca incómoda.

- Pronto te soltaré – prometo, aunque sea completamente incierto. – Cuando sea seguro para mí...

Este último comentario, una mentira más de las que soportan mi historia del secuestro, hace que me mire, sorprendida. Pero mucho más sorprendido me quedo yo cuando vuelve a abrir la boca:

- Desnúdate – me ordena con total aplomo, se sienta en el sofá y me observa.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Que te desnudes – repite, con una mirada impaciente. – No tenemos todo el día, debes de estar cansado.

Yo la miro, con cara de no creer lo que me dice, y hago ademán de sentarme a su lado, pero ella me retiene con una mano en el pecho.

- Desnúdate – repite. – O eres bueno, o eres malo, y me tengo que asegurar.

- No – respondo. – No pienso desnudarme.

- ¿Quieres que hagamos las paces, no? – me chantajea ella, cansada. – O te desnudas, o te largas y a partir de ahora me pasas la comida por debajo de la puerta de mi habitación.

Yo considero un momento mis opciones antes de volver a hablar.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto finalmente.

- No quiero sorpresas – responde ella. – Dices que no es seguro salir, pero no me dices por qué. Quiero saber a quién sirves.

Y, de pronto, lo entiendo. Busca la marca, el tatuaje. La miro a los ojos, sorprendido, mientras mi mente da vueltas al hecho de que sepa sobre el tatuaje. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿A quién ha visto, quién...?

- No lo soy – le aseguro, todavía sin creer lo que me está pidiendo y por qué lo hace.

- No lo creeré hasta que no lo vea. Y ni incluso entonces, pero tengo que intentarlo. ¿Te desnudas, por favor?

Afirmo suavemente y me quito la camiseta, bajo su mirada atenta. Cuando me quito los pantalones ella ya está de pie a mi lado, y me pasa el dedo índice por los bíceps, haciéndome estremecer.

- No lo soy – repito, temblando.

- ¿Quién eres, entonces? – pregunta ella, concentrada en mis brazos.

- Ya te lo dije, me llamo Sirius y trabajo en el Ministerio...

- Con tu mejor amigo, lo sé – me interrumpe. – Pero ¿qué más eres?

Ha acabado con mis brazos, y ahora se dedica a recorrer mi espalda con las puntas de los dedos, muy suavemente, rozando tan sólo mi piel. Siento cómo la habitación, de repente, sube de temperatura, y ruego porque me perdone los calzoncillos. Mientras los lleve puestos, el providencial hechizo que esconde toda emoción indeseada debajo de la tela me protegerá, pero ¡no podré disimular si me los quita, y, en lugar de una marca de Voldemort, se encontrará una incómoda erección!

- No soy nada más, Mar – susurro, estremeciéndome. – De verdad.

Ella no responde, y sus manos llegan a mi trasero, a que dan el mismo trato que a la espalda, aunque por encima de la tela.

- No me lo creo – musita ella, que ya se encarga de mis piernas. – ¿No me lo dices?

Sacudo la cabeza, y ella se incorpora para encargarse ahora de la parte de delante de mi cuerpo. ¡Dios, que acabe esto pronto! Me siento tan indefenso y a la vez... ¡Mar, por favor!

De repente, ella parece darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo y para en seco. Me mira, frunce el ceño y da un paso atrás, con una mirada de horror.

- Lo siento – me dice, con un hilo de voz. – ¡Dios, qué...!

Se interrumpe y sale corriendo hacia su habitación. La sigo, por instinto, sin fijarme en que voy casi desnudo, y la alcanzo justo a tiempo para evitar que se encierre. La cojo del brazo y estiro de ella suavemente, hasta que se gira para mirarme.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto, mirándola con preocupación.

- Lo siento – responde, evitándome los ojos. – No tenía ningún derecho, no sé qué...

- Buscabas un tatuaje – la tranquilizo, con una media sonrisa afectuosa. – Es normal, no te preocupes, no me molesta. Y será mejor que acabes con la inspección, no sea que luego te arrepientas de esto. ¿No crees?

Ella niega y mueve el brazo para que la suelte.

- No. Tú no eres...

- No – le aseguro. – Pero ¿por qué crees que podría serlo?

Se encoge de hombros, incómoda.

- Yo... temía que... No sé, me tienes aquí, ¡podrías ser un Caballero!

- No lo soy – le repito. – Sé que... ¿cómo podrías creerme? Pero...

Ella sacude la cabeza rápidamente y se inclina adelante, hasta que me abraza.

- No lo eres – asevera, sorprendiéndome. – Sé cuando dices la verdad. No tenía ningún derecho a... ¡Pero es que...!

- No pasa nada – le digo, abrazándola también e intentando poner una sonrisa en mi voz. – Todo está bien, de verdad. No quiero hacerte daño.

Ella asiente y me suelta, con la mirada baja.

- Vístete – me sugiere, insegura. – Y perdona. No volverá a pasar. Es que... me dices tantas mentiras, que...

- ¿Mentiras? – pregunto, sorprendido. - ¡¿Cuándo?!

- Siempre – dice, muy flojito. – Tú no eres un... secuestrador. No es... coherente.

- ¿No? – pregunto, maldiciéndome interiormente. – Y entonces, ¿por qué te tengo aquí?

Ella niega y me mira, indecisa.

- No lo sé – se queja. – Sé que... es cierto que no me quieres hacer daño. Y que no te gusta que esté aquí, que querrías que saliera tan pronto como fuera posible. Por tanto... ¿por qué me secuestrarías? No es congruente, que porque estás loco, o algo así. Hay... _alguien_ que te obliga. ¿No?

Guardo silencio, impávido. No concederé nada. Es demasiado peligroso. Ella odia toda autoridad que le niegue sus deseos, y no aceptará estar recluida si sabe que es sólo por su seguridad. Ése era el problema desde el primer momento: si le hubiéramos hablado sobre peligro, hubiera intentado burlar nuestra vigilancia. Es lo que tiene ser una de las brujas más fuertes del mundo: te crees invencible, y no crees a quién te dice lo contrario.

- ¿Es... mi padre?

La miro, helado. ¡¿Lo sabe?! ¡¿Lo sabe?! ¡¿Desde cuándo lo sabe?!

- No – murmuro, sin esconder mi turbación. - ¿Qué sabes de él?

Ella niega lentamente y alarga una mano hasta la puerta de su habitación para empujarla y abrirla.

- Lo suficiente – suspira. – Nada confirmado. Mi madre nunca me lo dijo; no hubo momento. Pero hay ciertas cosas que te hacen pensar, y...

Otorgo, con un gesto impotente. Ya sabe demasiado, me he de reimponer. ¡A buenas horas se me ocurre ser dulce!

- Eso no cambia nada – digo, autoritariamente. – Sigues aquí, y eres mi prisionera. Ni magia, ni salir. Nada ha cambiado, pero puedes pensar lo que quieras.

Ella me mira a los ojos y sonríe con tristeza.

- Si no te envía él, supongo que eres un auror. ¿Me equivoco?

Cierro los ojos, sin responder, y me giro para marcharme.

- Nos vemos mañana – le digo, ignorando su pregunta. – Es sábado, pasaré la mañana aquí. Por la tarde tengo un compromiso.

Ella suspira y oigo cómo la puerta gira en sus goznes.

- Tendrás que admitirlo – me advierte. – Si quieres que seamos amigos, tendrás que decirme quién eres.

- Eres tú la que necesita un amigo – le recuerdo. – Yo ya tengo amigos afuera.

- Pero... – comienza, pero se interrumpe. Me giro para mirarla, y la encuentro cabizbaja, admitiendo lo que le acabo de decir. – Es cierto – musita. – Perdona, qué estúpida.

Mi pecho es estrujado por un puño invisible al ver la consecuencia de mis palabras: la he hecho sentir mal, le he hecho creer que no importa. Avanzo de nuevo hacia ella y la cojo de la mano.

- Lo soy – digo, mirándola con esperanza. – Soy un auror, y quiero que seamos amigos. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿no?

Ella me mira un instante y dibuja una tenue sonrisa.

- Será mejor que me vaya a la cama – sugiere. – Y que te vistas... Si me devolvieras la magia, no me iría. De verdad.

Sonrío también. Ha vuelto al tema que ha empezado todo esto.

- Me lo pensaré – le prometo. – Pero ¿quieres decir que vale la pena? No podrás salir de aquí.

- La echo de menos – afirma. – Me duele no tenerla, pero... Es igual. Sobreviviré sin ella. ¿Te vas?

Asiento y camino hacia atrás, hacia el comedor.

- ¿Has cenado? – se me ocurre, en el último minuto.

- No tengo hambre – me responde. – Estoy cansada, ha sido un día largo.

- Como quieras. Pero, si quieres, puedo hacer algo de cenar. Tenemos cosas de qué hablar. ¡Si quieres!

Ella alza un hombro indecisa. Estoy viendo una parte de ella que desconocía, y no puedo negar que me está encantando: ¡no quiero que se acabe todavía! Pero entiendo que necesite retirarse a meditar sobre todo lo que ha descubierto hoy. Yo, de hecho, también lo necesito. Y he de informar. Toda nuestra tapadera se ha ido al garete y ahora ella sabe más de la cuenta. He de consultar su perfil psicológico, saber cómo comportarme a partir de ahora...

- Pensándolo mejor – me interrumpe – sí que tengo hambre. ¿Qué hay de cena?

- Lo que quieras – reacciono. – ¿Seguro que quieres?

- ¿Hablaremos de cosas interesantes?

- De lo que tú quieras – le aseguro.

- ¿Sin silencios? ¿Me responderás todo lo que te pregunte?

- Poco a poco – sonrío. – Anda, vamos. ¿Me ayudas?

- ¡Ni en broma! – ríe ella. – ¡El secuestrador eres tú!

Y, mientras le recuerdo que habíamos quedado que un secuestro no era coherente, no dejo de pensar en su preciosa risa. Nunca la había oído. Nunca me había hecho una broma. ¡Toda la misión peligra, pero nada importa menos, si ella me sonríe!


	4. Capítulo 4

**4**

Cenamos en la mesa de la cocina, casi en silencio pero, por primera vez, sin rehuirnos, y no dejo de admirarla, cuando ella no me ve, porque es como si brillara. Está todavía tímida, claro, y nuestra conversación es vacía; comentamos los libros que le traigo y lo que ella ve del mundo muggle a través de televisión, pero está preciosa, por fin sin esa mirada de odio, por fin alguna sonrisa, de vez en cuando, por fin libertad para hablarle como a una igual, sin tener que controlar mis acciones para que no se sienta obligada a nada. Es un cambio increíble, y he de apuntar que lo necesitábamos. Hasta esta noche, no hablábamos más que de las cosas imprescindibles, y siempre con mala cara y evitándonos la mirada. Siento que hemos dado un gran paso adelante. Quizás no definitivo, porque hasta que no piense todo lo que le he dicho hoy y no sepa cómo encajarlo, todo será provisional, pero me siento liberado. ¡Y muy alegre! Noto que se me escapa, en la sonrisa, en las miradas que le dirijo, en mi tono de voz. Si se da cuenta, no lo demuestra, aunque noto que me responde cada vez más las bromas y las sonrisas, como si fuera contagioso. Supongo que éste es el camino de la confianza, y que, aunque lo recorramos despacito, es una buena señal que hayamos empezado.

Cuando acaba con su plato, me levanto, servicial, lo recojo, así como el mío, y le pregunto por el postre.

- Una mandarina - me responde, se la paso y me siento, con otra en la mano, para mí.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - le pregunto, sinceramente interesado, no tanto por su estado físico como por su estado de ánimo.

- ¡Bien...! - suspira, con cara de circunstancias. - ¿Lo dices por... lo de antes?

- Ha sido un día diferente - explico. - ¿No?

Ella ríe suavemente, con los ojos en blanco.

- Vivir contigo es una montaña rusa - bromea. - Supongo que, a partir de ahora, todo será más fácil.

- Soy especialista en complicar las cosas - le aseguro, con una mueca de asco exagerada. - Pero necesitaremos tiempo para acostumbrarnos el uno al otro, y para que entiendas todo lo que ha pasado. Entiendo que aún no creas una palabra de todo lo de antes.

- No - me dice, con la boca llena. - Te creo, todo tiene mucho más sentido. Necesito pensar, pero no es que no te crea.

- A eso me refería. Es todo muy reciente, y me daba miedo que no te lo estuvieras tomando demasiado a pecho. ¡No quiero que te sientas estresada, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para decidir si creerme o no!

Ella sonríe, con la mirada baja, pensativa.

- ¿Por qué ahora? - me pregunta, al cabo de una pausa.

- Corrías peligro - musito. - Sé que tú crees que no, pero tuvimos que hacerlo. Era muy peligroso dejarte dónde estabas.

Asiente, abstraída. No puedo concretarle más el peligro, porque ya tiene suficientes emociones por hoy, pero ruego que me crea y no intente jamás escapar. Las consecuencias serían tan terribles que me veo obligado a hacer algo que me asegure que no lo hará, sin dejarlo a su buena voluntad. Por eso, sin permiso de Moody, me decido a pactar.

- Mar - la llamo, suavemente, y espero a que me mire. - Aunque creas que no nos necesitas...

- No lo creo - me interrumpe. - No soy tan inocente.

- Igualmente - insisto, creyendo sus palabras sólo a medias, pero desconfiando sólo por seguridad - si necesitas salir, si alguna vez crees que estás aquí sin porqué, no huyas. No te vayas sin decírmelo, no te escapes. Si alguna vez crees que pierdes el tiempo, sólo dímelo y te devolveré la magia y lo prepararemos todo para que reaparezcas sin levantar sospechas.

Ella asiente, con una mirada agradecida.

- No será necesario - responde, muy flojito. - No sé más que los Aurores y... me someteré a lo que digan.

No puedo evitar sonreírle, yo también lleno de gratitud.

- Me doy cuenta de que todo esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo - me quejo. - Moody me dijo que eras muy diferente, que no aceptarías nuestra ayuda. Si hubiera sabido que te lo tomabas tan bien...

- Moody me conoce bien - apunta ella. - Soy bastante reacia a la autoridad. Ha intentado que me pusiera bajo la protección de los Aurores desde que murió mamá, pero nunca me decidí. Lo habéis hecho muy bien, de verdad.

Sonrío con dudas, y la miro con una ceja alzada.

- Me siento como si lo hubiera hecho fatal - confieso, azorado. - Tú... no deberías haber sabido nada de esto, y... Qué desastre.

Pero ella me sonríe, tranquilizándome, y durante un momento sólo puedo pensar en lo bien que va todo, en cómo ha cambiado nuestra relación, en que ahora ella estará mucho mejor aquí, que no lo pasará tan mal, que no llorará, que me esperará con casi ilusión. Y no encuentro ni una sola razón por la que no haya valido la pena confesarlo todo.

- Así está mejor - confirma ella. - Colaboraré. Es mucho más fácil proteger a alguien que se deja.

Yo no le respondo más que con una sonrisa nada comprometedora. Colaborará. No dudo que, ahora mismo, lo crea así. Sé que no miente al decirlo. Pero ¿colaborará también cuando llegue el momento de decidir entre un auror o su novio? ¡¿Me preferirá al rubito estirado?! Muy inocente tendría que ser para pensar así, y me doy cuenta de que estoy confuso. No sé qué me toca hacer ahora; necesito ir a ver a Moody y hablar sobre el nuevo acercamiento a Mar. Todo esto es confuso, y temo que Alastor lo complique, _como_ _siempre_, más. ¿Por qué no aceptaría él esta misión? Él sabría qué hacer, él sabría cómo tratarla para no ponerla en peligro... pero ella lo conoce, y nunca hubiera podido mantener la historia del secuestro. Ahora que ya sabe la verdad, pienso mientras le dirijo una mirada preocupada que ella no capta, igual me cambian, y viene Moody en mi lugar. ¡¡Claro!! Si él es el mejor, y ya no hay razón para que no pueda venir, quizás ya soy prescindible. Urgido por ese miedo, me acerco a ella, cuando ella se despide para ir a la cama, y la abrazo suavemente, intentando memorizar la sensación. La he tenido en brazos, cuando la llevaba a la cama, y he notado su cuerpo, relajado, contra el mío, pero nada es tan dulce, y sorprendente a la vez, como notar que me devuelve el abrazo, y verla sonreír al separarnos. Me despido, pensando que quizás es para siempre, y me permito una larga mirada antes de irme.

¡¡Mira que me complico la vida!! Entre ser un secuestrador malvado o no verla más, ¡prefería el secuestrador, creo!

Pero no. Moody reacciona muy bien, me dice que se lo esperaba, que he podido mantener la comedia más tiempo del que él hubiera creído posible, siendo Mar cómo es, y me pasa un sobre sellado en el que están las nuevas pautas de comportamiento con ella, que se reducen a un solo tema: Malfoy. Tengo que acercarme lentamente a ella, averiguar cómo se siente con respecto a Lucius y dejar caer la bomba, sin apresurar en absoluto las cosas.

Y vuelvo, al día siguiente, con el periódico muggle bajo el brazo y un par de cervezas de mantequilla en la mano, a cruzar los diez controles que me separan de ella.

Me espera en la cocina, amasando algo pringoso, con que ha manchado casi la mitad de la mesa, y me saluda con una desesperada mirada suplicante.

- Buenos días - la saludo, observando críticamente la masa que, por lo menos, no se mueve, sobre la mesa.

- Hola - suspira, con una mueca. - No sé cómo lo hacen los muggles.

Yo asiento y me siento en una silla, inclinándome sobre la pasta blanca.

- ¿Un bizcocho? - sugiero, indeciso.

- Hojaldre - corrige ella. - No lo parece, ¿eh...?

Sonrío, negando con cara de circunstancias, y me ofrezco para ayudarla.

- Limpia esto - me pide, cerrando los ojos en derrota. - Con la varita.

Dudo un instante antes de hacerlo, mirándola inseguro, pero a ella no parece importarle verme usar la magia, así que saco la varita de su funda, que tengo asegurada mágicamente, sólo por si a ella se le ocurriese algún plan desesperado, y arreglo con un solo movimiento el desastre en que se había convertido nuestra cocina. Otro movimiento, y ella está limpia, también, y sólo uno más antes de tener unos deliciosos pastelitos en una bandeja. 

- Lo fácil que es, y lo complicado que lo hacen los muggles - bromeo, guiñándole el ojo. - ¿Aburrida...?

- Ajá - suspira ella, sentándose a mi lado y cogiendo un dulce. - Me he desvelado hacia las cinco, y no me he podido dormir más. Empezaba a subirme por las paredes.

- Lo siento - la animo, comiendo también. - ¿Demasiado pensar?

Ella asiente suavemente, pensativa, mientras, no puedo evitar fijarme, relame un poco de azúcar que le había quedado en el labio inferior.

- ¿Cómo habéis hecho - comienza, al cabo de unos instantes, - para que no sospecharan nada?

Me encojo de hombros y le explico muy por encima la coartada que le hemos montado: viaje, carta, desconexión del mundo. Ella me escucha en silencio, aún ausente, y no puedo volver a pensar en cómo ha cambiado todo. Es agradable no tenerla siempre tirándome los platos a la cabeza, pero también se complica el grado de implicación, y cómo me he de comportar al respecto. Sólo el día anterior, cualquier pregunta (y aún más cualquier respuesta) habría ido precedida por una interminable pulla, en la cual ella me hubiera intentado ofender de todas las maneras imaginables y yo me habría sentido acorralado más de una vez. Ahora, en cambio, todo es tan fácil que sólo puedo preguntarme el sentido de tanta complicación, de tanto odio.

- Quizás podría colaborar - sugiere, cuando he acabado de explicarle nuestras excusas para su ausencia. - Puedo escribir a Severus, y a Lucius, y será mucho más creíble.

Un buen momento para poner en práctica mis recién estrenadas directivas; al menos, el tema, lo ha sacado ella a colación, y me ha evitado la incomodidad.

- Eso estaría bien - asiento, y hago una planeada pausa. - Pero... Mar - la llamo, flojito, con la vista fija en la madera de la mesa, no del todo fingiendo vergüenza, o, al menos, timidez. - Verás, siempre habría la posibilidad de que, si lo escribes tú, les envíes algún tipo de mensaje, y... eso sería muy arriesgado.

- No lo haría - responde ella, girándose hacia mí, aunque yo me mantengo cabizbajo y no le devuelvo la mirada. - Sirius, sé que es peligroso, y sé quién hay detrás de esto: no me arriesgaría así...

- ¡Pero sería comprensible! - apunto, picando con las palmas abiertas sobre mis rodillas y lanzándole una mirada casi enojada. - Son tus amigos, es tu prometido, es casi normal que quieras decirles que estás bien, que confíes en ellos y les digas más de lo que es seguro. Lo entenderíamos, pero habrías violado la integridad de la misión...

Ella asiente de nuevo, se peina hacia atrás con los dedos y suspira.

- Consúltalo - concluye. - Dile a Moody, si es él quién está detrás de esto, y sospecho que sí - alzo las cejas, con la mirada baja y la cara inexpresiva, como respuesta, levemente afirmativa pero que ella interpreta correctamente como una confirmación - que tiene mi palabra de que no intentaré filtrar ningún mensaje subliminal, ni nada por el estilo. Quiero ayudar. No me gusta que se me considere tan poco cooperativa que sea necesario fingir mi secuestro - explica.

- Creía que tú misma pensabas que había sido lo mejor.

- No lo hubiera aceptado, de otra forma - concede, entornando los ojos. - Pero las cosas han cambiado, y ahora sé qué y por qué pasa lo que pasa, y estoy dispuesta a actuar para mejorar la situación. No sé cuánto tiempo podréis aguantar mi coartada, pero probablemente este refugio no será seguro durante mucho más si no dejáis que yo me encargue de las cartas. Me extraña que Lucius no sospeche ya, si aún no ha recibido carta mía... Y no la podréis escribir sin saber en qué términos estábamos. Podríais cometer un grave error, y poner a los Devoradores tras nosotros. Si no lo están - duda, con el ceño fruncido - ya.

- Sospechan - admito. - Algunos empiezan a movilizarse, y la gente empieza a preguntar por ti. Pero decir que estabas entre muggles fue una gran idea. Difícilmente se rebajarán a buscarte entre no-mágicos, sin contar con lo que les complica tenerte que rastrear entre millones de personas, sin ninguna otra pista que una nota críptica a Snape. Por ahora, la historia resiste.

Sonríe suavemente y deja el tema. Ha cogido el último dulce de la bandeja, y ésta, como de costumbre, se ha vuelto a llenar. Le pregunto si querrá más y, al verla sacudir la cabeza, me levanto para guardarla en la nevera, para el postre, o para la merienda. Ella me sigue, se acerca a la nevera, dirige una mirada rápida a su interior, sólo vagamente interesada en el contenido, que debe conocer de memoria, mientras me da tiempo para acabar y acompañarla al comedor, donde nos sentaremos en el sofá, imagino, y empezará a sorprenderme, puesto que, aunque éste es quizás el décimo sábado que paso con ella, esta situación es desconocida para ambos, y me cuesta vislumbrar lo que haremos esta mañana. Después de todo, no tengo experiencias previas en que basarme, y, después del 'desnúdate' de ayer (enrojezco y noto cosquillas en el vientre sólo de recordarlo ahora), Mar ha demostrado ser capaz de algunas sorpresas. Así que lidero la procesión hasta el sofá y me siento. Ella se sienta a mi lado, me sonríe con una expresión insegura, supongo que pensando, como yo, en lo que podemos hacer ahora, y suspira suavemente.

- Hoy vas a casa de tu mejor amigo, ¿verdad? - reinicia casualmente la conversación.

- Sí. Nos reunimos cuatro amigos de la escuela. Nos vemos casi cada semana...

- Es bonito - asiente ella. - Y admirable. No perder la relación, después de un matrimonio, un hijo, trabajos separados, y todo, debe de haber sido muy difícil.

- No tanto - observo, alzando un hombro. - A ver, no estamos tan unidos como antes, claro, pero aún se nota que queremos mantener la amistad, y eso es más importante que el tiempo que podamos pasar juntos. James y yo - explico, y por primera vez me permito decir su nombre, ahora más confiado - trabajamos juntos, y nos vemos ocho horas, cada día, más algunas más, si me invitan a cenar, o a pasar a verlos... Ya sabes. - Ella asiente suavemente y continúa escuchándome, atenta. - Con los otros dos - prosigo - es un poco más difícil quedar, sobre todo con uno de ellos, que vive un poco lejos, y tiene que cuidar de su madre. Pero nos vemos con frecuencia, igualmente, y, si no puede venir, al menos una vez al mes vamos a verle, y listo. Por lo menos no nos ha pasado eso de no tener ya nada en común, nada de qué hablar... ¿sabes?

Ella vuelve a asentir.

- Debe de ser muy triste que eso pase - musita. - A veces se ven matrimonios que no hablan, que ya no tienen nada que decirse... y es deprimente. Entre vosotros, siendo tan amigos, casi hubiera sido comprensible, pero dejar que se muera una relación con alguien a quien, supuestamente, querías tanto como para pasar tu vida con él...

- Debe de ser horrible - coincido, decidido a cambiar de tema antes de que los Marauders y sus anécdotas monopolicen la conversación, cosa que soy especialista en hacer. Además, si me tengo que acercar al tema 'Malfoy', el giro de la conversación es especialmente positivo. Aunque, me recuerdo, es mejor que lo enfoque despacio, sin acelerar las cosas y hacer que pierda confianza, o que me mienta por miedo a nuevas críticas de auror, como aquella sobre que pudiera esconder un mensaje en una carta aparentemente inocua. - Que te importe tan poco tu pareja como para dejar de interesarte por su mundo, y no te molestes en cambiar, ni cuando ves que todo se rompe...

- Poco esfuerzo - dice ella, mirando al suelo con una expresión triste. - O que te importen más otras cosas que tu propia familia... Pero hablábamos de vosotros cuatro - recuerda, cambiando por completo de actitud. - ¿Sólo tu mejor amigo está casado?

Asiento, con una mueca.

- Es el único con suerte - me quejo, medio en broma. - Los otros tres, por una razón o por otra, o no queremos, o no podemos...

Ella alza las cejas, con una sonrisa intrigada.

- ¿No queréis, o no podéis?

- Depende - respondo, travieso.

- ¿De qué?

- De quién - corrijo. - Hay uno que ha jurado no enamorarse hasta que no se descubra una cura... Bueno - dudo, incómodo, pero ella es de fiar: ¿a quién se lo iba a decir? - es que es un hombre lobo, y no quiere sujetar a nadie a esa... 'carga', cómo él lo llama. El otro, porque parece que nunca ha encontrado una oportunidad de enamorarse. Y yo... bueno, yo, por ambas cosas: ni quiero, ni puedo. Soy un auror, y tampoco quiero 'cargar' a nadie, o sea, que no quiero. Y, si casi no tengo tiempo libre, con esta misión y todo el secreto que implica, y tampoco era diferente, ni lo será, en las demás... No puedo. James es el único que encontró a la chica que quería, cuando sólo hacíamos segundo, se enamoró como un tonto de ella, y, como no dejó de perseguirla hasta que la consiguió, ha acabado teniendo la familia más encantadora que he conocido jamás.

Ella me mira, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡¿Desde segundo?! - repite, visiblemente extrañada.

- Y no se lo dijo hasta séptimo - río, recordando fugazmente la trayectoria de James respecto a Lily. - Un caso. Todo el colegio lo sabía, menos ella. ¡Y se lo decíamos!, pero, como eran tan amigos, y como siempre estábamos de broma, se lo tomaba sólo como una gracia. El pobre chico se desesperaba.

- Pero ha acabado bien - murmura ella, contenta. - Y el pequeñín, ¿cuánto tiempo tiene?

- Seis meses - respondo, con un orgullo de padrino que vuela cada vez que se menciona remotamente al renacuajo. - ¡¡Es más bonito!! Soy su padrino, ¡y me conoce más! Aún está en esa época en que extrañan, ¿sabes, cuando lloran si no conocen a quien ven, y eso? 

Ella asiente, con una gran sonrisa que le debo de haber contagiado.

- Se nota que lo quieres mucho - me dice, y no puedo evitar sonreír aún más, tanto que me duelen las mejillas, sólo de pensar en el crío.

- Mucho - repito. - No sé si, si fuera hijo mío, podría quererlo más. No vivo con él, pero lo veo casi cada día, aunque sea poquito rato, y le hago de canguro, a veces...

O le hacía, claro, apunto mentalmente con un suspiro. Ahora no tengo tiempo para nada, mucho menos para Harry y, aunque me dé pena estarme perdiendo algunas semanas del niño, viéndolo sólo cuando voy a casa de Jamie, pero no cuidándolo, como hacía antes, he de reconocer que esta misión es, para mí, una de las más importantes que he tenido jamás y que, muy probablemente, todo esto está valiendo la pena, aunque me lo pierda. Después de todo, estoy protegiendo a una mujer muy importante (y atractiva, por qué no decirlo, si no puedo evadir el pensamiento casi cada vez que la veo) no sólo de Voldemort, cosa que, como auror, se da prácticamente por supuesta, sino también del repulsivo y engreído Lucius Malfoy, por quien, sin realmente ninguna razón directa, siento una aversión visceral y difícilmente contenible. ¡Ese desgraciado! ¡Depravado! ¡Traidor! ¡Degenerado! ¡¡Argh!!

Ella se da cuenta de lo que me pasa por la cabeza, porque veo como su mirada se apaga y se pierde, vacía, en el suelo delante nuestro. No dudo que era fácil entender lo que pasaba por mi mente: aun auror, aun entrenado hasta el límite, sigo siendo un libro abierto, en cuanto bajo las defensas, y no era difícil, si he hecho, como imagino, cara de pena, relacionarlo con el hecho de que cuidarla no me deja tiempo libre, es decir, que veo a Harry más bien poco. Alargo una mano para llamar su atención y le sonrío en cuanto ella me mira, pero veo que algo sigue roto, que, aunque me sonríe en respuesta, no es más que un acto hueco, que sólo sus labios sonríen, pero que los ojos han dejado de acompañarlos. Confundido, no sé muy bien cómo actuar para hacerla olvidar lo que empaña su humor, así que guardo silencio, buscando desesperadamente algo que cambie la situación. Pero no hay nada, no tenemos confianza, ésta es casi la segunda conversación que tenemos, y no tengo material del que sacar temas nuevos. Quizás si siguiera con Harry... Es casi un vicio, de tanto como quiero al pequeñajo, pero es él quién nos ha puesto aquí, y hurgar más en el tema es dudosamente constructivo. Entonces, ¿qué? ¿James? Hablar más sobre mi vida sólo nos llevará a saber más cosas que me estoy perdiendo por esa estúpida manía mía de intentar salvar el mundo. ¿Severus? No me apetece criticar ahora mismo a Snape, no con ella, que parece apreciarlo. ¿¿Lucius?? Tengo que encaminar la conversación hacia él, pero no sé si hoy, no sé si ahora. Es pronto, y su estado de ánimo actual me está consumiendo la energía; no me apetece nada. Sólo quiero verla sonreír de nuevo, ver que todo va bien, quitarme este peso de culpabilidad del pecho: tengo la impresión de haber dicho algo incorrecto, de haber llevado muy mal el tema, porque, de repente, se haya puesto tan triste. ¿Tan grave era lo de Harry? Quizás lo mejor sea sacar el tema, decido, dejarlo todo dicho, y que lo que la preocupa no quede enterrado, donde pueda enquistarse y salir más tarde, si se culpa por hacerme quedarme aquí. O sea que lo hago, comento que no veo mucho a Harry, pero que son gajes del oficio y que no me sabe muy mal, porque tengo tiempo libre, entre una misión y otra para estar con él, y sigo hablando durante minutos del niño y de cómo son esos períodos de vacaciones, pero nada mejora. Me escucha, claro; es una chica muy educada y, al menos, no demostraría la falta de interés, pero veo que le falta interés, que me responde con monosílabos y que, muy probablemente, mis palabras no permanezcan más de diez segundos en su mente. Y, aún así, como un idiota, sigo hablando, sabiendo que a ella no le interesa, que está haciendo un esfuerzo sólo para _aparentar_ escucharme, mientras su cerebro se ocupa de otras cosas, y lo hago para llenar el silencio, para mantenerme ocupado, para tener una excusa para mirarla a la cara, donde unas arrugas de preocupación, o pena, no acabo de decidirme, en la frente, marcan los nulos progresos de mi cháchara. No las he visto aparecer, pero ahora me obsesionan; sólo las había visto aparecer por rabia o por odio, nunca por tristeza, como ahora, y ahora ni tengo la opción de marcharme para que desaparezcan, cosa que antes siempre funcionaba: conmigo fuera de su vista, se le pasaba el enfado. Pero, y ahora, si yo me voy, ¿se le pasará la angustia?

Igual es nostalgia. Morriña. Igual, oírme hablar de mis amigos, la ha hecho pensar en Lucius y en Severus, o en quienquiera que ella considere su familia.

Antes de que la cosa degenere, por eso, me impongo silencio y busco sus ojos. Vuelvo a sonreírle, y de nuevo me responde sin sentimiento, y propongo hacer algo juntos. ¿Leer un libro, jugar a ajedrez, a cartas, le leo el tarot?

Me vuelve a sonreír, pensativa, y asiente suavemente.

- Lo que tú quieras - me murmura.

¡No ayuda!

- ¿Hacemos el crucigrama del periódico a medias? - propongo, por fin.

Ella gruñe y me mira con una mueca enfadada.

- ¡No me sale! - se queja. - ¡¡Preguntan un montón de cosas muggle, y nunca sé de qué me hablan!!

Río suavemente.

- Eres una brujita demasiado brujita - le digo, picándola. - Seguro que en el colegio no hacías nada muggle...

Me mira, con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

- ¿En Hogwarts? Hice Estudios Muggles...

Asiento: yo también. Y no puedo decir que me merezca demasiado respeto el nivel a que llegamos. Después de todo, estaba destinado no a los que, como yo, teníamos contacto directo con los no-mágicos, sino a los magos como James, que no habían visto un muggle más que en la estación: magos de toda la vida, sin familia muggle. _Sangre Pura_, que diría casi cualquier Slytherin, con esa cara de asco de siempre. ¡Si es que son todos iguales!

- Pero no se estudiaba casi nada - me quejo, mientras me levanto para ir a la cocina, donde he dejado el diario. Ya que estoy, cogeré también las cervezas, a ver si me la animan, ya que mi protegida parece necesitar esa sensación cálida que sólo una buena cerveza de mantequilla te deja.

- Era muy fácil, ¿verdad? - me pregunta, cuando reentro en el comedor. - Cada año repetíamos lo mismo, y el profesor siempre nos explicaba las cosas tres veces, desde diferentes perspectivas, para que lo entendiéramos bien...

- Y ni así - río yo. - Pobre hombre, debía de estar escarmentado. James y yo escogimos Estudios Muggles como optativa en tercero, porque la chica que le gustaba también la escogió, y él quería ir con ella. Yo me fui detrás. Pero, en nuestro caso, _fue_ necesario explicarlo todo tres veces. James... tenía muy poca idea de muggles. _Muy poca_. Además, se distraía, mirándola a ella, y no daba una... Pero sí, era muy fácil. Quiero decir que... los muggles no son tan diferentes a nosotros. Y, lo que hacen, tiene lógica. Sólo tienes que conocerlos un poco, y ya te imaginas cómo resuelven los problemas.

Mar asiente, toma el diario y lo abre.

- Pero está la quem... química - se queja. - Y la físca.

- Física - corrijo, por reflejo: ¡¡la de cosas que James decía así!!

- Eso. ¡Y un montón de cosas...! ¡En clase no dábamos más que 'los transportes' o 'la comida'!

- Cierto - concedo. - Pero yo me refería al _otro_ colegio.

- ¿La escuela de Medicina? - intenta ella ahora. - No, no hicimos nada de eso. Había optativas, pero eran mucho más sutiles...

- No - la interrumpo. - En la primaria. En el colegio de antes de Hogwarts. ¿A que no era muggle?

Niega, sorprendida.

- ¿Fuiste a un colegio muggle...? ¡¿Eres hijo de muggles?!

Río, amargamente.

- ¿Sangre sucia? - le pregunto, mirándola con una expresión de ironía, que ella me responde airada.

- Yo no he dicho sangre sucia - se queja, ofendida. - No sé que estás pensando de mí ahora mismo, pero, aunque sea Slytherin, no soy tan pretenciosa como muchos de ellos. No tengo nada en contra de los hijos de muggle. Al revés. Me ha sorprendido porque te hacía... como yo. Hijo de magos.

- _Soy_ hijo de magos - explico. - Mi madre era hija de muggles, pero la familia de mi padre es antigua. Y no pensaba nada de ti. Es normal tener prejuicios. Todos los tenemos. Y, siendo Slytherin, sería comprensible que te repelieran los sangre sucia.

- Para nada - afirma, mirándome fieramente, y observo que ya no hay arrugas en su frente, y que no parece nada triste: no todo me sale mal. - Son unos cretinos, negando medio mundo mágico. Si sólo nos relacionáramos entre nosotros, hace mucho que nos hubiéramos extinguido. No tengo nada en contra de los muggles. ¡De verdad! Yo no tengo prejuicios en este sentido. Espero que tú no los tengas respecto a los Slytherins. Sobre todo sabiendo por qué me pusieron en esa residencia.

Le dirijo una mirada curiosa.

- ¿Por qué...?

- Bueno - suspira - no es como si tuviera elección, ¿no crees? Mi madre era de Slytherin. De mi padre, ya sabes suficiente. ¿Crees que el sombrero pudo llegar a mirar qué quería yo?

- ¿Tu madre te quería en Slytherin?

- Para nada - dice ella. - Oh, no, mamá quería que fuera a Ravenclaw, o a Gryffindor. Tardé unos meses en entender por qué, hasta que conocí más a mis compañeros. Pero bueno. Ya no me podía cambiar de residencia, y tampoco estuvo tan mal. No era la única que no se integraba del todo. Pero háblame del colegio. ¿Era muggle?

Sacudo la cabeza y le explico el complejo sistema de enseñanza de mi escuela de primaria, la mejor escuela para aquellos futuros magos que quieran conjugar ambos mundos en armonía. Gran lema, ¿eh?

Paso casi media hora hablándole de lo que hacíamos, y luego de mi familia, de mi abuela, de mis tíos, de los regalos que me hacían por Navidad, de cómo eran las reuniones familiares, y eso. Recuerdo que James siempre me hacía estas mismas preguntas, sorprendido de que pudieran pasar las fiestas juntos muggles y brujos, en mi casa, sin que se armara la de San Quintín. En ciertos aspectos, Mar incluso me lo recuerda. Mucho menos exagerada (y, por suerte, muchísimo menos loca por Lily), pero igual de cándidos respecto a los no-mágicos.

_Desaparecida, como podéis ver, continúa. Sé que he tardado bastante en escribir y publicar este trocito, pero... Bueno, lo cierto es que otro fic me ha absorbido. 'Pero no entre sí' ha sido mi primer Ron/Hermione, y, quizás por la manera en que está escrito, bastante diferente a lo que había hecho hasta ahora, y, un poquito, por la popularidad de que ha gozado hasta ahora, me ha enganchado bastante. Siento si os he hecho esperar, y ya he recibido alguna crítica al respecto, pero necesitaba seguir con el otro fic, priorizándolo con respecto a todos los demás. Personalmente, creo que ha valido la pena: me lo he pasado _muy bien _con ese fic. Esperemos que ahora, que falta tan poco para que se acabe, pueda poner nuevos capítulos de mis otros fics, y no os haga esperar tanto. Otra vez, lo siento._


	5. Capítulo 5

**_5_**

Sólo unas horas después, tras una comida y una larga sobremesa entre Marauders, vuelvo a la casa para una última comprobación sorpresa. Llego, busco, no la encuentro y, lleno de dudas, avanzo hasta su puerta, con un temor irracional en la boca del estómago. Es demasiado pronto para que esté ya en la cama. Aunque no me espere. En silencio, cruzo el pasillo, echando mano de toda mi preparación como auror, que podría llegar a necesitar, y tenso la mano sobre la varita.

Nada me prepararía jamás para esos momentos.

Oigo sus sollozos, rápidos y entrecortados, incluso antes de acercarme a su puerta. Llora sin consuelo, desgarradora, escondida contra su almohada, aturdidoramente triste, y me sorprendo trastabillando una vez ya en el dintel, vacilando ante su puerta, sin fuerza que me sostenga. Llora como una niña, llora sin poderse controlar, y sus lágrimas anulan todo mi sostén. Llora. Llora. Incluso antes de darme cuenta, estoy apoyado en la jamba, vacío y confuso, sintiendo como cada lamento sofocado me hiere un poco más adentro, hasta que no me queda más que sentarme en el suelo y dejar que mi ánimo se hunda con ella.

Llora. Se siente tan triste que no puede controlar el llanto, en la soledad de su habitación, y yo, su guardián, su carcelero, su protector y, desde hace tan poco, su amigo, ni siquiera puedo imaginar que lo haga, mucho menos las razones. Cruzo las piernas, escondo la cara en mis manos, y controlo la frustración, que le debo sólo a mi falta de atención, mordiéndome tan fuerte el labio que siento cómo los dientes se hunden en la carne, dejando, sin duda, una marca de la que me acordaré más tarde. Ha llorado siempre, siempre triste, siempre con la mirada empañada, y yo, estúpido de mí, creí que era por mi falso secuestro. Pero cuando, días después de haberle confesado la verdad, días después de haber establecido una nueva y más satisfactoria relación, que, creo, la ayuda a mejorar los días que pasa encerrada aquí, subo a verla por sorpresa y me la encuentro así, mi engaño cae y me siento drenado; tan agotado que ni siquiera puedo respirar sin que me duela.

¿Por qué me sorprende, si lo sospechaba, si lo veía en el fondo de sus ojos, si notaba en sus sonrisas que poco había cambiado?

O, lo que es lo mismo: si tantos indicios había, si tan poco se molestaba ella en disimular su, al menos, apatía, ¿por qué he sido tan estúpido como para engañarme todo este tiempo?

Supongo que lo necesitaba. Supongo que necesitaba creer que nada pasaba, que sólo estaba cansada, que todo iba bien en mi diminuto universo, para soportar el peso de otra semana, de otro interrogatorio, de otro secreto. Para soportar el peso de las preguntas a qué me fuerza mi deber, preguntas sobre temas que los dos desearíamos evitar, que me llevarán a respuestas que, probablemente, ni siquiera quiera escuchar. Soy un iluso; un débil y consentido iluso. _Todo un auror._

Adentro siguen los sollozos; oigo su respiración entrecortada, y los gemidos, que ahoga contra la almohada, apretándola, imagino, cuando el dolor se hace insoportable. No acierto a vislumbrar qué lo cause, pero lo comparto como si fuera mío, y no pasa mucho antes de que tenga que controlarme para no delatar mi posición. Estoy aquí de incógnito, como en una de esas misiones secretas que poblaron mi aprendizaje, y revelar lo que sé sólo empeoraría las cosas: explicaciones no exigidas pero que se vería forzada a dar, vergüenzas, incomodidades y secretos no son lo que necesitamos ahora. De hecho, debo irme de allí, por rendido que me haya dejado saber de verdad cómo se siente, y he de hacerlo antes de que la necesidad de consolarla y de borrar sus lágrimas con mi afecto sea demasiada y me deje caer en la tentación de confesarle que lo sé. He de marcharme y pensar en todo, pensar en ella, pensar en cómo arreglar lo que la desconsuela. Descubrir por qué llora. Hablar con Moody. Huir, en todo caso, como tan sólo un espía.

Lo que soy, irónicamente; justo lo que soy.

Pero, no nos engañemos, es demasiado tarde para retirarse. Cuando llegué, podía haberlo hecho. Cuando la busqué en la cocina, y crucé el comedor, aún hubiera estado a tiempo de desaparecer sin dejar rastro, sin dudarlo, sin que ni yo mismo lo notara. Después de haberme acercado a su puerta, y haberla escuchado, en cambio... no puedo abandonarla sin ninguna explicación. Visitarla tampoco, pero irme sería demasiado cobarde.

Bien puedo pensar aquí, junto a ella, para que tenga, aunque no lo sepa, a quién acudir si es que lo necesita. Así que me obligo a controlarme, inspiro profundamente, en el más completo silencio, y traslado mi atención de la habitación a mis espaldas al ritmo pausado de mi propia respiración, dejando que la segura repetición devuelva las preocupaciones a un orden desde el que poder comenzar.

Ea, pues, a calmarme. A comenzar por el principio. A dejar las preguntas punzantes para después.

¿Qué sé de Mar hasta ahora? Bastante, bastante. La carpeta altamente confidencial que lleva su nombre es la más gruesa que he visto hasta ahora, y hay en ella más detalles de su biografía de los que nadie sabría de otra persona, por íntimos amigos que fueran. Es una carpeta, la visualizo nítidamente sin ni siquiera proponérmelo, marrón, de tapas de cartón, con una decena de informes dentro, que cubren, en su mayoría, su vida, tanto académica como familiar, de los cinco a los veinte años. Son tantos, de hecho, y tan abultados, que la carpeta está encantada para que sigan cabiendo, a través de los años, y, huelga decirlo, es uno de los pliegos más protegidos, mágicamente hablando. Creo que soy el único que lo ha leído en su plenitud, exceptuando, quizás, a Moody, y aún noto cómo me quema la piel de las manos cuando recuerdo por todo lo que tuve que pasar para conseguir abrirla, aun teniendo, como tenía, el permiso de los de 'arriba'.

Conozco, pues, su manera de actuar, la evolución de sus emociones a través de los años, su perfil psicológico y tengo memorizada una amplia retahíla de sus ambiciones y temores, desde su infancia hasta ahora. Datos teóricos, como siempre, pero de nula utilidad real, porque, según esos estudios, ella, ahora mismo, protegida por su propio bien y consciente de ello, aislada del mundo y de sus complicaciones, no debería de estar llorando. Pero lo está.

Claro que, como ya razoné con Moody, ella _en teoría_ no debería de saber nada sobre su padre. Y lo sabe.

Así que, pequeño e ignorante auror, ¿qué sabes realmente de la chica? Que la adoras, que es preciosa, que te obsesiona desde prácticamente el primer día. Que has fallado, que le has confesado lo que deberías haber callado, que te hizo desnudarte y que, de alguna forma, sabe sobre el tatuaje. Que estaba triste, y que sigue estándolo, a pesar de que tú creías haber eliminado lo que la hacía sentirse así. Que tus informes no sirven de nada y, como si de un examen final se tratara, después de meses de entrenamiento, lo que sabes sigue siendo inútil, y has de confiar en tus instintos.

Que eligieron al auror equivocado.

Porque, para ser sincero, mis instintos no son otros que entrar y consolarla, pedirle que me lo explique, demostrarle que comparto lo que le pase, entienda yo por qué o no. Que la quiero. Que soy más que su centinela, que soy más que un auror, y que estamos juntos en esto, para bien o para mal. Entrar... y _avergonzarla_.

Suspiro con hastío, escondiendo la cabeza en mis brazos. Adentro hay casi silencio, sólo interrumpido por algún estremecimiento en su respiración; restos de la tormenta. Otra vez me siento como antes, como cuando peleaba conmigo, como cuando me miraba airada. Es como si, sencillamente, me vaciara: de emociones, de alegría, de fuerzas. Como una visita a Azkaban, pero sin los recuerdos dolorosos que allí acuden sin ser llamados.

Si sabe lo del tatuaje, si sabe lo de su padre, y con su madre muerta, que elimina la posibilidad de que llore así por añoranza, sólo puedo pensar que es por verse en esta situación por culpa del Señor de las Fuerzas Oscuras. No es la única hipótesis, concedo, pero es una que tiene muchas posibilidades de ser la cierta: se siente triste porque él la persigue, hasta el punto de obligarnos a aislarla del mundo para su protección. O, por otra parte, podría llorar sólo porque echa de menos a su novio.

Abro los ojos, separo la cabeza de mis brazos y la reclino en la pared de detrás de mí, dispuesto a contemplar esta opción. ¿Y si fuera sólo eso, y si sólo añorara a Malfoy? ¿La llevaría, según lo que he leído de su personalidad, a llorar así? ¿La llevaría, según lo que he visto de ella, a sentirse tan triste? Me falta la experiencia, en tanto que nunca me he enamorado en la distancia, pero, imagino, la reacción normal no sería tan concentrada y violenta, sino una nostalgia suave y sostenida, sin ganas de hacer nada, sin poder casi sonreír, sin dejar de pensar en quien querrías a tu lado. Ella, en cambio, está bien prácticamente todo el día, conmigo, y guarda su pena para la noche. ¿Qué te pasa, pequeña? ¿Es sólo que le echas de menos? ¿Es tu padre, es el peligro? ¿O es que, se me corta la respiración sólo de pensarlo, tanto te he fallado?

¿Y si fuera su magia? ¿Y si, como tantas veces me ha dicho, se siente tan aturdida sin ella que se desespera? Yo confío en ella, yo se la devolvería, a pesar de todo lo que eso implica. Sé que no me cree cuando se lo digo, y que no me tomaría en serio si le anunciara, sin más ni más, que se la retorno, pero si supiera que es eso, y si diera su palabra a Moody de no escapar, creo que podríamos conseguirlo. No depende sólo de mí, y yo no necesito que me jure nada: ya la creo ahora. Tendríamos que trabajar para convencerlo a él, y, aún de conseguirlo, seguiría siendo peligroso que la usara. Y quizás no tendría sentido. ¿Me torturaría a mí no tener magia? ¡¿Llegaría a hundirme tanto?! Seguramente ni siquiera se le pasa a ella por la cabeza, ahora mismo, que no tiene magia. Seguramente no tiene nada que ver con eso.

Oigo una inspiración más fuerte, y temo que vuelva a comenzar a llorar, hasta que me giro hacia la puerta, casi instintivamente, y me la encuentro observándome por una rendija. Me ha descubierto, ha abierto la puerta y me mira con el ceño fruncido con curiosidad.

- ¿Sirius...? - balbucea, con la voz ronca, y hace mayor la rendija.

Yo me levanto del suelo y saludo con la mano, sin fuerzas para sonreír.

- Hola - suspiro. - Perdona. ¿Te he asustado?

Niega con la cabeza, y sale de la habitación al pasillo.

- No sabía - comienza, y se frota la mejilla con el puño - que estuvieras aquí.

- Sí. He... he acabado pronto, y he pensado que... igual te aburrías...

Me hace una mueca, que interpreto como agradecimiento, y se inclina hasta quedar apoyada por un hombro en la pared. No puedo evitar fijarme en las arrugas en su frente, en los ojos enrojecidos, en las mejillas coloreadas. Y su respiración, aún errática: hoy no puede fingir que todo va bien, hay demasiados signos. La miro unos instantes a los ojos antes de avanzar el paso que nos separa y acariciarle suavemente la mejilla.

- Ey - susurro, tranquilizador - ¿estás bien, preciosa?

Ella recibe mi caricia cerrando los ojos con fuerza y reposando la mejilla contra mi palma. Sonrío suavemente, sorprendido por la dulzura del gesto, y repaso su pómulo con el pulgar, mientras repito una 's' suave para sosegarla.

- Ya está - le digo, muy flojito, cuando veo que sus ojos se cierran con más fuerza -, ya está.

Asiente contra mi mano, y se echa hacia delante, hasta que soy yo quién la sostiene. Mi mano pasa de su cara a su pelo, y la arrullo suavemente con mis dedos en su nuca, mientras se esconde en mi jersey. Su pecho se sacude violentamente, y me doy cuenta de que ha vuelto a llorar cuando sus dedos se atenazan alrededor de mis brazos.

- Le odio - murmura, entrecortadamente, tan flojito que no la entiendo, al principio -. ¡Le odio, le odio!

Dudo unos momentos, inseguro de haberla entendido, y sorprendido por no saber de quién habla y, a la vez, de que ella me esté diciendo tan abiertamente por qué está así, aunque no sepa entenderla aún.

- Ya está, ya está - repito por fin, ocultando mi confusión. - Todo va bien, bonita; ¡él no está aquí...!

Ruego porque eso sea cierto. No tengo idea de a quién odia, pero, siendo que estamos solos, es seguro que él no estará aquí, si no es que ese él soy yo. Y que sea yo... me parece descabellado. E incoherente con estarla abrazando ahora, y que me haya dicho que le odia.

No me responde más que con un movimiento ambiguo de hombros, que se pierde con otra respiración irregular, y yo me limito a seguir abrazándola y mimándola, hasta que se le pase. Cuando veo que su respiración comienza a tranquilizarse, al fin, la beso en la cabeza y la separo de mí, para mirarla a los ojos. Sonríe con pena, se encoge de hombros, casi avergonzada, y se disculpa en un murmullo.

- Qué tonta - dice. - Vaya... espectáculo.

- Para nada - afirmo, ofendido. - Somos amigos, Mar, ¿no?

Y para eso están los amigos. No lo llego a decir, pero noto que no hace falta, puesto que esa sensación se queda flotando en el aire. Ella sonríe muy levemente, casi un atisbo, y se frota la mejilla antes de volverse a echar en mi pecho para esconderse, esta vez sólo para que la cuide, sin tenerla que consolar. La rodeo con los brazos suavemente, sin hacerle notar demasiado que la abrazo, y juego con su pelo, mimándola.

- Lo siento - dice, al cabo de un rato, sin mover un músculo. - De verdad, no quería que... No sabía que tuvieras que venir.

- No pasa nada - aseguro, algo dolido por lo que implican sus palabras: prefería escondérmelo. - Harry está pachucho, y no hemos querido alargar la reunión más de lo necesario, porque se excita mucho cuando estamos allí, y le entra tos, y eso...

- ¿Algo grave? - me pregunta, con matices de preocupación en la voz, aunque sin separarse aún.

- Gripe - susurro, inseguro. Mar estudió medicina, e hizo algunos años de pediatría, pero a la manera 'mágica', mientras que gran parte de mi contacto con las enfermedades ha sido a través de mamá, que, hija de muggles, hablaba de ellas con los términos muggle. Ahora dudo. ¿Gripe era gripe, entre los magos, o tenía otro nombre? Pero ella asiente, sin darle más importancia, bien porque lo he acertado o porque ya me ha entendido, aunque lo haya dicho mal, y yo dejo el tema, también.

- ¿Han ido al médico?

- Sí. Les ha mandado una poción... pero...

- A los niños no se les puede dar gran cosa - me explica ella, con voz profesional. - Nuestra magia es muy potente, ya lo sabes, y corres el riesgo de pasarte, por pequeña que sea la dosis. Sólo puedes darle remedios muy diluidos y, por lo tanto, muy ineficaces. Así que imagino que tardará un par de días, en hacerle algo de efecto. ¿Está bien?

- Atontado - explico, con una sonrisa divertida, al recordarlo. - No sabía muy bien quién le hablaba, y se dormía en la sillita, ¡pero, a la vez, quería estar en todo!

Ella ríe también y noto que hunde más la mejilla en mi pecho, apretando su abrazo. Se lo devuelvo, y la vuelvo a besar en el pelo, preocupado. Ese movimiento tan, quizás, inocente, me ha parecido casi necesitado, y temo que siga dándole vueltas y vueltas y que se ponga otra vez triste.

- ¿Has cenado? - le pregunto, aventando temas difíciles con la intención de distraerla.

- Sí. Me he hecho una ensalada y me he comido lo que ha sobrado de la comida. ¿Y tú? ¿Has cenado con ellos?

Hago un sonido afirmativo y le peino un par de rizos hacia atrás con los dedos.

- Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Tienes sueño?

- No lo sé - suspira. - Un poco. Tienes que irte a casa, ¿no?

Me sorprende la pregunta. _Tengo_ que irme a casa, es extraño. Ir a casa no es una obligación, no es como trabajar, no es como si me esperaran. Tengo que mantener una vida normal, por cuestión de coartadas, pero eso es todo. Y, aún así, es pronto para _tener_ que ir a casa.

- Nah - le digo, con tranquilidad. - Puedo quedarme un rato, si quieres. Creía que, a estas alturas, estarías harta de mí - bromeo, refiriéndome al hecho de que es el día que más horas paso con ella.

- Quédate un rato - me susurra, ignorando mi comentario. - No me quiero quedar sola.

- ¡Tendrás que echarme! - la amenazo, antes de plantarle otro beso en la cabeza. - ¿No te gusta estar sola?

- Empiezo a pensar - aclara - y acabo... bueno, ya me has visto.

- Ya - suspiro. - A mí también me pasa. Te aburres, o lo que sea, y empiezas a dar vueltas a cosas en las que no querrías pensar. Y no puedes parar de pensarlo. ¿Quieres que te traiga... no sé, algo qué hacer, para que no le des vueltas?

- No serviría de nada - se queja. - Tengo mucho tiempo libre y, en algún momento... Además, lo peor es cuando me voy a la cama. Lo veo todo negro y... echo de menos cosas de las que me gustaría ni acordarme.

Asiento, aunque no sé exactamente a qué cosas se refiere (y, la verdad, me intrigan). Yo también lo paso peor por las noches, cuando ya estoy en la cama, y me obsesionan cosas que, a la luz del día, parecen insignificantes.

- ¿Vamos al comedor? - propongo al cabo de unos instantes de silencio. - Podemos jugar a algo, o leer, o lo que quieras.

Asiente, pero no se separa de mí.

- Soy un desastre - murmura finalmente, - ¿verdad?

- Para nada - aseguro. - Llevas días encerrada, prácticamente sola, en una casa aislada de todo. ¡Es normal que te subas por las paredes!

- Pero - insiste ella - no es sólo eso. Mírame: tuvisteis que secuestrarme para que hiciera caso a las advertencias de Alastor. Tuvisteis que fingir todo esto... Y tú. Cómo te he tratado. Todas las peleas, los reproches, los silencios. Qué mal juzgo a la gente. ¡Qué mal!

Sacudo la cabeza y me agacho un poco para obligarla a mirarme.

- Te había secuestrado - le recuerdo. - ¡¡Si no me hubieras odiado sí que nos habríamos preocupado!!

Ella me sonríe y alza una mano para acariciarme el mentón. Lucho con todas mis fuerzas por no mover un sólo músculo de la cara, porque puedo imaginarme perfectamente su reacción avergonzada si le demostrara los sentimientos de sorpresa y afecto que me inundan ahora mismo.

- Lo siento - me dice, finalmente, con una mirada dulce que me hace sonreír como un bobo enamorado. - He sido muy injusta contigo, y lo siento.

- No pasa nada - balbuceo. - Yo también siento todas las mentiras, y traerte aquí, y quitarte la magia.

- Era necesario - concluye, cerrando los ojos en una mueca resignada. - Si no, jamás hubiese aceptado la protección. Aunque me alegro de que me lo acabaras explicando. ¡Lo que - exclama, enrojeciendo - me recuerda que te debo una disculpa enorme por lo de desnudarte!

Río, enrojeciendo también.

- Olvidado - aseguro. - Me sorprendió, pero era comprensible. ¿Cómo es que sabías lo de la marca?

Inspira entrecortadamente, y su mano se aleja de mi cara para volver a mi pecho. Veo cómo su mirada se pierde unos instantes, y la noto separarse de mí, dudando qué responder.

- Lo sé desde pequeña - confiesa, finalmente. - Papá me lo explicó. A veces... sueño con él. Creo que son recuerdos.

Sacudo la cabeza con comprensión y la estiro hacia mí, para abrazarla otra vez. Ella se deja, y pronto la tengo otra vez escondida en el jersey.

- ¿Es a él, a quién odias? - pregunto, despacito, al cabo de un rato.

- Sí - responde, en voz baja. - Es a él.

- No te hará daño - la tranquilizo. - Aquí estás segura, y nunca dejaríamos que te pasara nada. Te lo prometo.

Ella asiente y se agarra con fuerza a mi ropa, a la vez que entierra la cara en mi pecho. La abrazo e intento calmarla con todas mis fuerzas antes de que vuelva a llorar, pero nada consigo, y pronto la tengo otra vez igual, sólo que mucho más suavemente esta vez. Ya no le quedan fuerzas, supongo, o ya no le queda rabia por dejar escapar.

Tarda unos minutos en parar y, cuando por fin lo consigue, otra vez respira irregularmente, amenazando con volver al llanto. Deseando distraerla, me agacho otra vez, hasta que la tengo a mi altura y, ante su evidente sorpresa, le pongo las manos un poco más abajo del trasero, la impulso hacia arriba y la tomo en brazos. Su cara queda algo más alta que la mía, cuando consigo poner su peso en mis caderas, y me mira, desde arriba, con una expresión de asombro, enmarcada por el pelo, como una aureola, que hace que me quede mirándola unos instantes, sin palabras. ¡Qué le voy a hacer, soy un auror enamoradizo al cual le está encantando esta misión!

- ¡Venga, preciosa! - digo, animado, cuando recupero la compostura. - ¡Te llevo al comedor, y jugamos a las palabras encadenadas!

Ella sonríe pero sacude la cabeza.

- No - me dice, y se encoge para apoyar la cabeza en mi hombro. - Ha sido un día largo, será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama.

- Muy bien - digo, girándome hacia su puerta. - Pues te llevo a la cama. ¿Sí?

- Sí - repite, en un susurro junto a mi oreja.

- Si quieres, me quedo un rato, en el comedor - le digo mientras entramos. - Así, si no puedes dormir, y sientes que te pones triste, puedes venir y hablar conmigo, y te distraigo.

Hemos llegado a la cama, y me inclino para dejarla, sentada, sobre el colchón.

- Gracias - dice, cuando me separo de ella. - Eres un sol, Sirius. De verdad.

Hago un ruido molesto con la lengua y pongo los ojos en blanco, pero ella me sigue mirando con la misma expresión seria y agradecida hasta que sonrío y acepto su gratitud.

- Me quedo un rato, ¿eh? - repito, arrodillándome delante de ella mientras se recoge el pelo en una coleta. - Y, si quieres algo, vienes y me lo dices.

Asiente y me mira con inseguridad unos instantes.

- ¿Cuánto... rato...? - dice, al final.

- No sé - dudo, mirando el reloj. - Un par de horas, o así. Si quieres, me puedo quedar a dormir en el sofá. ¿Te sentirás mejor si paso aquí la noche?

Sacude la cabeza y baja la vista, pensativa.

- Es que - comienza, al cabo de unos instantes de vacilación - si... si te quedas... No sé. Si... quieres... ¡No toda la noche! Un ratito, sólo. El que tú quieras. Pero... Me... me gustaría que... si te quedas... te quedaras... aquí. Que... durmieras conmigo.

La miro a los ojos, intentando ayudarla a sentirse más confiada.

- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo hasta que te duermas? - me ofrezco. Le doy un golpecito juguetón en la nariz, con un dedo, y consigo por fin que sonría.

- ¿Te... apetece? - me pregunta.

- Me encantaría - aseguro y, para que vea que es sinceramente, pongo una sola pega, dando por hecho ya que me quedo. - Pero no me meteré en tu cama con la ropa de todo el día, ¿no?

Ella me mira un momento la ropa, y sacude la cabeza.

- Como quieras. Te puedo dejar una camiseta, pero no tengo pantalones que te vayan. ¡Pero me sabe mal, si te tienes que ir, luego, que te cambies, y todo...! Podemos quedarnos encima del edredón, y nos tapamos con una manta.

Y así quedamos. Me da pena por ella, pero, como me iré cuando ya duerma, me tranquiliza pensar que me aseguraré que quede bien tapadita. Y, la verdad, me parece un plan genial. Arriesgado, lo sé, porque se supone que no he de intimar tanto con ella, pero difícilmente podría imaginar nada mejor que quedarme con ella hasta que se duerma. ¡¡Eh, y soy un sol!!

Empiezo a recordarme a Jamie cuando estaba loco por Lily (bueno, cuando empezó a estarlo: ¡ni dudo que aún lo está!) y comentaba emocionado cada pequeño detalle de ella, sobre todo si tenía algo que ver con él, como, por ejemplo, si le decía que era bueno en Quidditch, o que era divertido, o que era mono. Me siento igual que él entonces, creo.

¡¡Y eso me hace sentirme feliz y, a la vez, da miedo!!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Desaparecida**

**Nota de la autora:** Vale, vale. ¡He vuelto! Siento muchísimo el retraso (¡que no ha sido poco!). Primero fue _Pero no entre sí_, y ahora ha sido _Tom_ la historia que se cuela y me pide atención casi constante. Sé que no debería dejar las cosas a medias durante tanto tiempo, y sólo puedo pediros perdón. De verdad que lo siento. Ya ni me planteaba seguir pronto la historia, así que este capítulo va dedicado a Marina (marin_8@l...), por insistir y darme ganas de repente, y a Llad, por secundar la idea y por la tan buena crítica que de ella he recibido.

Hay más. De verdad que sí. No prometo para cuando, pero el capítulo 7 está en marcha y ya hay un trocito. ¡A ver si consigo no dejaros más en la estacada!

Capítulo 6 

Nah. Al final, no me voy.

¡¡Ey, no soy tonto!! ¿Cómo me iba a ir después de que se durmiera? ¡¿Cómo iba a cambiar una cama individual compartida con una preciosidad abrazada a mí por mi lecho solitario?!

Oh, pero no ha habido nada. La dejé sobre el colchón, hablamos un par de minutos, se preparó para meterse en la cama y yo me tumbé a su lado, sobre las mantas, y nos tapé con el edredón. En unos pocos segundos mi brazo le servía de almohada, ella ponía casualmente la palma de su mano sobre mi pecho, como para asegurarse de que estaba allí y hablábamos suavemente, en susurros, sobre cosas intrascendentes. Hablamos sobre la ropa de la cama, sobre la persiana de su habitación, sobre James y sobre su madre, sin profundizar demasiado en ningún tema, y, calculo que, más o menos, al cabo de una media hora, noto que ella se acerca más a mí, se refugia en mi pecho, escondiéndose, y oigo cómo su respiración se hace más profunda y sosegada. Se duerme pegada a mí, de una manera dulce y protectora que me hace sonreír, enternecido, y yo me niego a marcharme, por mucho que hayamos quedado así al principio. En cambio, me relajo completamente junto a ella y doblo el brazo en que apoya la cabeza para abrazarla también y rodearle los hombros, hasta que me duermo, con la barbilla contra su mejilla.

¿Qué se siente, al dormir con alguien? La palabra que me viene a la mente, invariablemente, es dulzura. Dulzura y suavidad, con una calidez cómoda y acogedora envolviéndote por todas partes. Es como sentirte seguro por primera vez en mucho tiempo, resguardado de todo, arropado por la respiración y las manos y el edredón que compartes. Mmm, calor. Calor y la conciencia clara de la realidad tangible del cuerpo de la otra persona.

Es curioso que sea el tacto lo que me hace notarla más real, pero eso es justo lo que sentí al abrazarla esta noche. Pones los brazos a lado y lado de la otra persona, uno de ellos como almohada, ella respira suavemente, adormilada, doblas los brazos en su espalda, rodeándola, y te das cuenta de que tienes _algo_ entre las manos; no es una ilusión más. Se mueve hasta que se adapta a tu cuerpo, hasta que está cómoda y tú, sin pensar para nada en que lo haga egoístamente, crees saber que estáis hechos el uno para el otro y que así es como tiene que ser el resto de tu vida. La percibes mediante un sentido que estaba algo descuidado hasta ahora, el tacto, la presión, y cuando te quieres dar cuenta estás perdido en la contemplación de la belleza de su existencia a tu lado.

O, lo que es lo mismo... que creo que dormir con ella ha sido una mala elección.

Oh, vamos, ¿yo y Mar? Hay una gran diferencia entre un amor platónico, que te eleva hacia el Bien Supremo (casi veo a Jamie mirándome con una expresión rara al escuchar un razonamiento de filosofía muggle) y enamorarme de verdad de ella. Lo sé, lo sé, jugaba con fuego. Me sentía atraído por ella, claro que sí, pero ella me odiaba, me despreciaba, era de hielo. Era _seguro_ permitirme esos sentimientos. Era casi inocuo: yo sólo soñaba una vida mejor, poderle ofrecer seguridad de verdad, poder prometerle que nada le pasará y hacer que confiara en mí, incluso por encima de los aurores. Y tanto: dejando a los aurores bien al margen. Soñaba con un mundo perfecto, a sabiendas de que era imposible.

Y ahora, después de abrazarla, notarla, sólo con el suave pijama, respirar confiada sólo por notarme a su lado, después de respirar su olor, después de compartir toda una noche con ella, ahora, pobre de mí, _no podré vivir sin ese mundo_.

Lo cual, por cierto, no quiere decir que haya dejado de ser imposible. Para ella aún soy un auror pesadito que se responsabiliza exclusivamente de su seguridad y la mantiene alejada de todo lo que se relaciona con su padre.

Que, por cierto, aún no sé cómo se enteró de quién era. Estaba convencido de que era un secreto de estado y que no habría filtraciones ni en un bando ni en el otro, que nadie lo sabría jamás aparte de Moody, la difunta señora Moran, el padre y yo. Bueno, y Malfoy, claro: ¿por qué si no habría montado todo el plan para conquistar a la pequeña heredera, felizmente casado como estaba? Pero dudo que fuera él quién se lo contara a Marianne. No es el tipo de cosas que haría voluntariamente esa sabandija. ¡Rata de cloaca...!

¿Cómo lo debió adivinar, entonces, ella? Me dio a entender que fue sola; su madre no se lo llegó a explicar jamás. Bueno, supongo que, cuando eres hija del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos (y, aunque pueda parecerlo, yo no creo que sea del todo una exageración: ¿quién más aparte de él podría haber llegado tan lejos? ¿Quién más podría controlar tan bien un ejército tan oscuro como los Devoradores de Muerte?), cuando su sangre corre por tus venas, acabas por darte cuenta de detalles que sólo se explican añadiéndolo a tu ecuación. La magia de Mar, por ejemplo: se la quité demasiado pronto como para poder observarla, pero estoy seguro de que supera la de muchos aurores. Después de todo, intentó hechizo tras hechizo sin varita, cuando cualquier mago normal, yo el primero, se habría sentido inútil sin ella. Y las serpientes... No se lo preguntaré jamás y no traeré ningún ofidio al refugio, pero me pregunto cómo debe ser _poder hacerlo_. ¿Qué conversación deben de tener los reptiles? ¿Cómo debe ser escuchar lo que nadie más escucha?

Marianne, entre mis brazos, suspira suavemente y mueve la cabeza, aún dormida. El movimiento hace que un mechón de pelo oscuro le caiga sobre la mejilla y hace una mueca, molesta por el contacto inesperado. Le aparto el rizo con tiento, procurando que no le roce más la piel, y ella parece relajarse. Durante un instante, mi expresión se ilumina con una sonrisa furtiva, mientras cala en mí el pensamiento de que yo también estoy viviendo algo exclusivo y estoy escuchando algo que nadie más escucha: a Mar despertarse entre mis brazos. Siseo suavemente, muy flojito, para evitar que se desvele del todo, y ella se vuelve a esconder en mi pecho.

Me he quedado a dormir y no nos hemos separado en toda la noche. Diría que prácticamente no hemos cambiado de postura, pero no me siento nada tenso ni agarrotado, sino al revés. Mar me sienta bien, pienso, divertido. Y me imagino diciéndoselo: _Mar, preciosa, tú me sientas bien_. O, de manera equivalente, _mi niña, ¿qué tal si me quedo contigo, así de juntitos, hasta que canses de mí y me mandes a paseo? Porque, bonita, ¡creo que eres lo que más quiero en este mundo!_

Soy un exagerado otra vez. Me siento genial con ella, de verdad, y me atrae físicamente. Además, hace mucho que su personalidad me cautivó y nunca me había gustado más una persona. Después de probar cómo es estar cerca de ella, me estoy volviendo dependiente, pero eso es todo: nada más me puedo permitir. Cuando se despierte por fin y me riña por haberme quedado a dormir, cuando le dije que iría a casa, y cuando me mire con esos ojazos azules pero sin expresión alguna en ellos o, al menos, no con la expresión enamorada que yo querría encontrar, todo volverá a la normalidad y se me pasará la tontería de querer hacer nuestra relación más real. Porque eso es lo que me pasa: hoy, que me he dado cuenta de la proximidad y tangibilidad de su persona, quiero que los lazos que he creado para nosotros, a base de imaginación e inexpresado afecto, sigan el mismo camino y se declaren, se fortalezcan, se vuelvan visibles para el mundo, para que mi abrazo no desaparezca hoy para siempre. Quiero que algo entre nosotros, ¡lo que sea!, sea tan real para ella y para mí como lo somos ella y yo por separado. Quiero hacerla reír y borrar para siempre sus lágrimas, protegerla y cuidarla. Quiero aislarla de todo lo que le puede hacer daño, pero no bajo la cobertura de auror sino bajo la de alguien que la quiere.

Quiero, quiero, quiero. Eso mismo. Quiero. A ella. _La quiero_.

Dejé que entrara en mis fantasías, primero como una pobre chica por la que sentía compasión y a la que quería proteger, ya que era mi misión, y luego, cuando la conocí, todo me empezó a afectar de manera más personal. Le abrí un camino a mi corazón, porque no sé hacer mi trabajo de otra manera que poniéndome en el lugar de los que he de cuidar y sintiendo míos su vida y sus problemas, y, en cuanto ella dejó de odiarme y me sonrió, y en cuanto su control se quebró y me demostró las grietas que había dejado el pasado en ella, caí de bruces a sus pies para remendar lo que pudiera. En cuanto la he visto vulnerable, todo lo que he estado incubando durante días, soñando con ella y pensando que eran sueños inocentes, de imposibles, se me ha revelado. La quiero. ¡La quiero!

Se mueve otra vez, ajustando su posición a mi lado, y yo aprovecho para acercarla más a mí, abrazándola un poco más firmemente, aunque sin mucha fuerza, porque no quiero hacerle daño o que se despierte, y escondo su cara en mi cuello, apoyando mi mejilla en su frente. Está intranquila y me pregunto si estará soñando lo que evité anoche cuando interrumpí su llanto.

- Nada te pasará - suspiro, muy flojito. - Te cuidaré, bonita. Tu padre tendrá que matarme para volver a acercarse a ti...

Su mano, que tenía sobre mi estómago, se cierra en un puño unos instantes, en sueños, pero pronto se relaja. Vuelvo a sisear, aún más flojito, y murmuro, casi inaudiblemente, para tranquilizarla.

- No pasa nada. Estoy aquí. No pasa nada.

- Hum - asiente, en un balbuceo nasal. - ¿Sirius...?

- Sí - le digo, y ella se relaja.

Al cabo de sólo un instante respira sosegada, relajada de nuevo entre mis brazos, y no vuelve a moverse en un par de horas, hasta que el sol aparece en su ventana. Yo me quedo muy quieto también a su lado, dormitando a ratos y observándola otros, pensando y soñando despierto. Supongo que no tengo remedio.

Cuando se despierta, yo estoy en uno de mis ratos de sueño, y ella se queda a mi lado, como he hecho yo cada vez que me he despertado durante la noche, hasta que el sol me despierta también. Sigue escondida en mi cuello, abrazándonos aún, y me despierto casi sin darme cuenta de que dormía antes. Al principio, soy consciente de su forma, pero no me pregunto si se ha despertado, dando por sentado que no ha pasado prácticamente tiempo desde que me dormí. Abro los ojos, miro un momento su cabeza, bajo mi nariz, y sonrío enternecido por la sensación de despertarme a su lado. Un poco después me doy cuenta del reflejo del sol en la pared delante mío y pienso por primera vez en la hora que debe ser, mucho después del amanecer.

Ella se debe de haber dado cuenta de cuando me he despertado, por mi respiración o por algún movimiento, y noto que su mano se mueve confortadoramente arriba y abajo de mi brazo.

- Sirius - me llama, muy suave, antes de separarse de mí para mirarme. - ¿Estás despierto?

Yo también me separo y nos encontramos cara a cara.

- Sí - articulo, con la voz ronca por el prolongado silencio. - Buenos días, preciosa.

- Buenos días - repite, y vuelve a esconderse en mi clavícula. - Te has quedado a dormir.

Asiento, arrepentido.

- Pensé que no te molestaría - susurro, disculpándome. - Era tarde, y...

Pero ella me interrumpe

- Gracias - dice, con un hilo de voz. - Muchas gracias. Yo... lo necesitaba.

- De nada - respondo, inseguro, y la beso en la sien. - ¿Seguro que no te molesta?

- Para nada - me asegura. Me abraza un poco más fuerte un instante y ella también me da un beso, en la base del cuello, sobre mi camiseta. Noto su respiración sobre la zona, antes y después, y tengo que contenerme para no expresar un escalofrío de fruición.

- Gracias por dejarme quedarme - musito como respuesta. - He dormido muy bien.

Ella hace un ruido incrédulo.

- Pero si debes de estar incómodo - se queja, sin demasiado entusiasmo. - ¿Tienes espacio? Me parece que me he quedado con toda la cama...

- Tengo mucho sitio - le aseguro, algo sorprendido por su comentario. - ¿Y tú?

- Nunca había dormido mejor - me confiesa, con voz tímida. - Muchas gracias. De verdad.

- Bah - suspiro. - ¿Qué quieres que hagamos hoy? Sé que no hay mucha variedad - me disculpo, avergonzado - pero, dentro de las posibilidades, podemos hacer lo que tú quieras.

Ella se separa para sonreírme, se gira y se queda tumbada mirando el techo.

- Quédate - me dice, con la vista fija arriba. - Quédate y hablamos. Necesito hablar. Soltarlo todo. Que me... consueles.

Me giro hacia ella, preocupado, sobre todo por el tono inseguro que ha usado.

- Claro que sí - le prometo. - Lo que quieras, Mar. Si necesitas hablar, estoy aquí, ya lo sabes. Y, si aún no estás lista, sabes que me espero. Que estaré disponible para cuando lo necesites; no hay ninguna prisa. No quiero que te sientas mal por nada, bonita...

- Quiero contarte lo que pienso - reitera, aún sin girarse para mirarme. - Estás aquí para ayudarme, ¿verdad?

Sin pensar, avanzo hacia ella y le doy un beso en el hombro, espontáneo.

- En lo que necesites - declaro, escondiendo mi pasión peor de lo que esperaba. - ¿Preparo el desayuno y hablamos abajo?

Ella sonríe suavemente y por fin enfoca la vista en mí.

- Claro, Sirius - me dice, casi alegre. - Vamos a la cocina, desayunamos y te cuento mis secretos, ¿vale?

Y yo asiento pero, en lugar de levantarme y dejarla salir de la cama, me giro más hacia ella, rodando sobre la cama, me acerco y, de perfil, le doy un abrazo muy fuerte.

- Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea - le pido. - Sólo quiero que seas feliz.

Ella asiente, algo emocionada, y me abraza también.

Y yo sonrío, cuando ella no me ve, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Me ha salido un 'sólo quiero que seas feliz'. Bonito y quizás sin muchas implicaciones.

Pero, mi niña, ¡no era eso! ¡Era sólo un 'te quiero'!

Y, por su abrazo y por la mirada en sus ojos, siento casi que lo ha entendido. En parte, al menos. 

Acaba por soltarme, un poco después, y se despereza suavemente, arqueando la espalda y estirando los brazos. No se ha alejado mucho y yo aún sigo tan cerca, medio abrazándola, que su movimiento hace que tope conmigo. Temo estarla molestando y dudo si soltarla y rodar otra vez hacia el otro extremo de la cama pero, antes incluso de que me dé tiempo a soltar mi abrazo, noto que ella se mece, frotándose tímidamente contra mi pecho. Se lleva un puño cerrado a un ojo, aún lleno de sueño, y me mira con el otro, sonriéndome una disculpa.

- Qué bien se está - murmura, a modo de disculpa, muy flojito, y no puedo evitar pensar en una gatita mimosa buscando el roce de las perneras de su amo.

La imagen me seduce rápidamente y alzo una mano para tocarle la mejilla, esperando casi que ronronee.

- ¿Qué te apetece desayunar? - le pregunto, dedicándole mi mejor sonrisa mientras me deleito secretamente en la caricia.

Ella sacude suavemente la cabeza, inclinando graciosamente la barbilla, casi juguetona.

- Hagamos algo - me propone, alegre. - ¡Algo muy bueno!

- ¿Dulce? - sugiero, asintiendo sin reparos a su propuesta.

- No lo sé. ¿Qué te apetece? ¿Tortitas?

Me lo pienso un momento antes de responder. No es que necesite reflexionar sobre el desayuno, pero encuentro que es una muy buena ocasión para regalarme unos segundejos de contemplación, cara a cara y abiertamente contentos.

- Mmh, sí - digo, al final. - Tortitas y una taza de leche con cacao. ¿Qué te parece?

- Bien - me responde, con una mueca de convicción. - Pero las hacemos a mi manera, ¿vale?

- Claro que sí - concedo. - Es mucho más divertido así. Pero los platos los frego a la mía, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella sonríe y asiente rotundamente. Fregar los platos no es ninguna delicia para alguien acostumbrado, como nosotros, a hacerlo con un solo movimiento de varita. Yo me encargaré de ellos, a la manera mágica, pero las tortitas son suyas, con mi indiscutible ayuda, para que experimentemos por los senderos no mágicos.

Se vuelve a rozar contra mí, sólo que ahora no se despereza. Se balancea suavemente, observándome con una expresión de satisfacción y paz. Felina, y tanto que sí, y con tanta comodidad y confianza que intuyo que se siente casi tan bien conmigo como yo con ella.

Tentado sólo de devolver las atenciones amplificadas, me inclino hacia ella y la beso en la mejilla, cerca de la nariz. Tiene la piel suave y fresca y aspiro lentamente cuando mis labios la rozan, buscando memorizar todo lo que pueda percibir de la situación a través de mis sentidos.

- Anda, vamos, preciosa - le digo cuando me separo. - ¿Quieres ducharte?

Ella frunce el ceño.

- ¿Es eso una indirecta? - me reprocha, en tono severo pero con un brillo jocoso en sus ojos.

- ¡No! - río yo. - Claro que no. Pero, si te quieres duchar, yo me espero.

- No hace falta - explica ella. - Me duché anoche, antes de que vinieras. ¿Tú quieres ir?

- A ducharme, no - aclaro, tomando conciencia de mi entidad física y sus necesidades fisiológicas. - Pero ve tú primero, ¿vale?

Ella acepta mi ofrecimiento, se acerca un poco a mí durante un instante, como despedida, y luego se destapa y camina hacia el lavabo con paso vacilante, inacostumbrado después de la noche de sueño. En unos segundos desaparece tras la puerta y yo me relajo en la cama, reviviendo su contacto. Me giro hasta quedar bocabajo, tumbado sobre el lugar que ocupaba ella hace sólo unos instantes, e inspiro profundamente con la nariz hundida en la almohada. Qué bien huele. Las sábanas están calentitas, desordenadas bajo mi peso, y, como si ella aún estuviera tumbada a mi lado, paso la palma abierta por ellas, imaginando que el contacto es otro y recuperando su temperatura. Cierro los ojos y dejo la mente en blanco, sólo notando que estoy ahí y pensando en ella en asociación libre.

Qué bien estoy. Qué feliz soy. ¡Y con tan poco!


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7 

Las tortitas nos salen buenísimas. No es porque lo diga yo, que sí, que lo digo, pero nos han quedado deliciosas, tostaditas y crujientes en el punto justo. Además, ha sido bonito hacerlas con ella batiendo los huevos a mi lado y colaborando como un auténtico equipo. No ha costado mucho cocinarlas, de acuerdo, pero ha sido igualmente gratificante.

Y ahora nos las comemos juntos, uno frente al otro, mirándonos de vez en cuando con una sonrisa, mientras me devano los sesos, sin resultado, imaginando algún tema de conversación inocuo pero que le dé la libertad suficiente como para contarme lo que quiera, sean o no los secretos de que me hablaba antes. Aunque tampoco es que estemos en silencio, ni por un momento: mantenemos una charla amena plagada de comentarios sobre nimiedades. Claro que, pensándolo bien, quizás esa sea la mejor manera de llevar la conversación a un terreno donde se sienta segura: hablando de cosas sin importancia. Y, de hecho, si aún no está preparada para contármelo, sea lo que sea, y prefiere esperar, a mí me parece genial. O sea que, a lo mejor, no hace falta que me preocupe tanto por nuestro diálogo y, con esta idea en mente, me esfuerzo por relajarme y dejarme llevar. Estábamos hablando de mi lista de la compra, repasando los objetos que puede necesitar que le conjure o que le traiga del exterior, y me decido a sacar una pequeña libreta muggle y apuntarlo todo, en dos pulcras columnas, más para inventarios posteriores (¿aún te queda champú, necesitas algo más, a ver qué dice la lista?) que  porque me vaya a olvidar de nada. Sin ánimo de jactarme, he de decir que tengo una buena memoria, y una lista de cosas, que, encima, ella necesita, no es lo suficientemente complicado como para no poder recordarlo. Y más si ella lo necesita: es como si tuviera más razones para recordarlo. El más prosaico artículo de limpieza o higiene se convierte en algo crucial si lo pide ella. 'Se me está acabando el suavizante', me dice, y mi imaginación salta rápidamente a la imagen de ella descubriendo el bote vacío, buscando otro, peinándose con dificultad por mi culpa. Me monto una película, sí, y yo solito, pero con eso se me graban sin esfuerzo los detalles de lo que me dice.

Hacemos una pausa mientras yo garabateo la lista, añadiendo dos nuevos objetos.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga más libros? - sugiero, con la vista fija en las letras que me ocupan.

- No creo - duda ella. - Aún tengo un par por leer, y siempre me puedo releer alguno de los más viejos. Muchas gracias, Sirius, pero creo que será mejor que estés unos días alejado de la librería, o al final...

Sospecharán, entiendo, sin necesidad de que acabe la frase.

- No te preocupes, Mar - la tranquilizo, con una mirada afectuosa. - Monté una coartada incluso antes de que tú llegaras aquí.

- ¿Una coartada? - repite ella, mirándome sorprendida.

- Claro. Los primeros libros, los que ya estaban aquí cuando entraste, los fui comprando poco a poco en la misma librería. Soy un cliente asiduo. Y, aún más: por si alguien pudiera dudar de mi fidedigno interés en la literatura muggle _best-seller_, he ido creando una excusa completamente egoísta y casi infantil, del tipo que satisface incluso al Devorador más escrupuloso. Digamos que desde el principio busqué una librería con una librera, y no con un librero.

Ella me mira con comprensión en los ojos.

- Finges estar enamorado de ella - murmura, incrédula.

- Más o menos - asiento. - No es que finja propiamente, pero dejo caer alguna insinuación en el trabajo, y así. Y, por si me siguen hasta la librería, monto la mejor de las comedias, arreglándome para la ocasión y cosas así. Aunque nunca sugiero nada delante de ella: sería cruel, si ella se lo creyera y de alguna forma se hiciera ilusiones.

- Claro - asiente, con una sonrisa comprensiva. - ¿Crees que es una buena coartada?

Le sonrío con una mueca.

- Es bastante creíble. Con lo aburrido que soy en lo que respecta a amores, es casi esperable un enamoramiento tan inocente y casi ridículo, de inexperto.

Me mira con una expresión entre sorprendida e interesada.

- ¿Aburrido? - repite, inclinándose un poco hacia delante para acercarse más a mí.

- Aburrido - confirmo. - Siendo auror, y todo...

- Claro - concede ella, asintiendo con cara de haber pensado en ello antes de que yo lo dijera. - ¿Con cuántos años entraste en la Orden?

Frunzo el ceño, contándolos, pero no puedo evitar, a la vez, sonreír divertido ante la mención de la 'Orden'. ¡Cómo se nota que su principal contacto con nosotros es Moody: sólo él nos llama así!

- Cuando salí de Hogwarts - explico - estuve dos años preparándome para los exámenes, y luego tres meses más haciéndolos. Después de eso, se acabó mi vida privada.

Ella me sonríe con simpatía.

- Debe de ser duro - murmura y veo, con sorpresa creciente, cómo sus ojos se apagan a medida que dice la frase. Al final, ella baja la vista, suspira en silencio y se frota la frente, en la cual han aparecido tres arrugas paralelas de preocupación, con el índice y el pulgar, como si quisiera ahuyentar un incipiente dolor de cabeza. - Sirius - me dice, sacudiendo la cabeza con pesar, - creo que te debo una explicación.

Yo alargo una mano y le acaricio el antebrazo, confortándola.

- No te preocupes - la tranquilizo. - No hay prisa. Ya hablaremos cuando llegue el momento, cuando te sientas preparada.

- No - insiste ella, y alza los ojos para mirarme penetrantemente. - Quiero explicártelo, Sirius, porque estás siendo tan bueno conmigo...

Se interrumpe, y noto que está conmovida por lo que, según dice, hago por ella. Se tapa los ojos con la mano y resopla, intentando controlar sus emociones. Antes de que vuelva a mirarme yo ya estoy ante ella, de rodillas, apoyando las manos en su regazo.

- No seas tonta - la riño, tan cariñosamente como sé. - Cuando estés lista hablaremos.

- Estoy lista - me asegura, mirándome, irónicamente, insegura. - Quiero soltarlo.

- Pero no por una gratitud que no merezco - impongo como condición.

- Yo creo que sí la mereces - corrige ella. - No tenías por qué volver, anoche, y no tenías por qué quedarte a dormir... ¡Ni siquiera tenías por qué entrar a consolarme! No es tu misión. No es lo que te han ordenado.

La miro, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión enfadada.

- ¡Pero bueno! - exclamo, regañándola con una sonrisa. - ¡¿Tú qué te crees, que sólo hago lo que se me dice que haga?! No sé de dónde has sacado una imagen así de los aurores, bonita, ¡pero te equivocas, de la misa, la media! Me ordenaron protegerte y cuidar de que los _malos_ no te pillaran - explico - pero ¡soy más que un auror! ¡Soy más que un guardián! No seas tonta, anda - repito, suavizando por completo mi expresión. - No inmerecidamente soy bueno contigo y, por lo tanto, no tienes ninguna deuda de gratitud conmigo. Sólo soy yo, la _persona_, en una situación en que hemos de convivir unas cuantas horas y en la que soy quien te cuida. Y te cuido porque somos amigos, porque te aprecio y porque me necesitas. ¡Si vuelvo a ver que piensas que soy un auror que tan sólo cumple órdenes, me enfadaré!

Ella sonríe suavemente, avergonzada.

- No quería decir eso - musita. - No me he explicado bien.

- Sí que lo has hecho. Te sientes agradecida para conmigo por lo de esta noche. Bueno, tómalo así: yo quería quedarme a dormir aquí, contigo, tanto como tú me pudieras necesitar. Y, cuando te consuelo, y eso, ni siquiera pienso en nuestra situación oficial. Mar, para mí eres sólo una amiga que me necesita, no una misión de auror.

Parece que la convenzo, porque me mira con una sonrisa afectuosa y me acaricia la mejilla con los dedos.

- Gracias - dice, al fin. - Como amigo, y no como auror, gracias. Gracias por estar a mi lado.

- De nada - acepto. - Pero, oye, ¿qué pasa? ¿Llevo mi oficio pintado en la cara, o qué? Porque tú no lo olvidas, ¡y mira que nunca me pongo el uniforme para venir aquí, a pesar de que me hace un culito superior!

Ríe, divertida, y se pone guapísima. Le respondo con una sonrisa estúpida y enamorada, a la que ella parece no dar demasiada importancia, gracias al cielo.

- ¡Venga ya! - se queja. - Yo he visto el uniforme, ¡y tiene una capa larga!

Sacudo la cabeza exageradamente, aunque ella esté en lo cierto.

- ¡El de Moody, sólo, y por motivos evidentes! - sostengo, intentando aparentar ofensa.

Sólo consigo que ella ría más, tapándose la boca con la mano para ocultar que ha perdido y poder seguir con la broma.

- Eres un caso - me dice, cuando recupera el aliento, mientras me revuelve suavemente el pelo. - Aunque podrías ponerte el uniforme un día, sólo para que yo disfrute de la vista un ratito.

La miro con una expresión convencida, asintiendo rotundamente, aunque es, evidentemente, imposible, porque mi uniforme es tan recatado como el de todos. Pero la broma la he empezado yo, y me parece bien seguirla hasta ponerle el punto final.

- Hecho - aseguro. - Pero luego olvidas para siempre que soy un estiradillo auror, ¿vale?

Ella asiente.

- Ya está olvidado. Y no hace falta que te lo pongas - aclara. - No me engañas, sé que todos son iguales, y, además, imagino que debe ser muy peligroso llevarlo puesto, siendo, como eres, un secreto.

- Ni siquiera lo tengo - concedo. - No me lo he puesto más que para los exámenes. Es curioso, esperarías que llevar uniforme fuera algo incómodo, y, en cambio, aquél es casi una segunda piel.

- Está encantado - explica ella. - ¿No te entraron en los exámenes todos los mecanismos de seguridad con que los protegen, por cuestiones de traición o conspiración?

Asiento.

- Sí. Pero una cosa es saber que está preparado para ser comodísimo, entre otras muchas cosas, y la otra es comprobarlo.

- A mí me daba escalofríos - suspira, pensativa. - Moody sólo lo llevaba para ocasiones cuando tenía que hacer algo especialmente complicado conmigo, o sea, cuando necesitaba un cierto respeto, y pronto empecé a temerlo cada vez que venía con él.

- A mí me queda mejor - le aseguro, intentando distraerla del tema. - Aunque no me verás nunca con él, supongo. Y ahora, ¡va!, no hablemos más del tema: ¡olvida a lo que me dedico!

Ella asiente y me vuelve a despeinar afectuosamente, aunque algo ausente.

- Hablando de eso - musita, - Sirius. Mira, aún quiero contarte todo lo que no sabes, sobre todo para que sepamos los dos a qué atenernos, y... porque igual te sirve, para protegerme mejor. Ahora no tengo magia y, si volvieran a por mí... Bueno, ya lo sabes. Supongo que lo valorasteis antes de quitármela. ¿no?

Asiento levemente.

- No te preocupes - le digo, muy flojito, para no interrumpir el tema que está intentando seguir.

- No - concede. - Confío en los aurores. Tenían razón, después de todo, en un montón de cosas. Pero, a la vez, hay cosas que no le conté a Moody, por razones personales. Y... No sé hasta que punto puedo pedirte que desobedezcas órdenes.

Cruzo los brazos sobre sus rodillas y apoyo mi barbilla en ellos, sin dejar de mirarla.

- ¿Quieres que no se lo cuente a nadie? ¿Que no informe? - Ella me mira esperanzada antes de asentir. - No te preocupes, no tengo por qué hacerlo - la tranquilizo. - Soy independiente, en esto. Y, si no quieres, no les contaré nada de lo que me digas, en adelante.

- Te lo agradecería - asiente. - Juzga tú e informa de lo creas conveniente. Pero... aún se me hace difícil ira tan en contra de mi padre.

Sacudo la cabeza y me separo de ella.

- Vamos al sofá - sugiero. - Estaremos más cómodos.

- Sobre todo tú - me dice ella, con una sonrisa apenada, como disculpa por haberme tenido tanto rato de rodillas, y me da la mano para ayudarme a levantarme del suelo.

- Estoy bien - digo mientras me sacudo las perneras del pantalón de un polvo imaginario.

Ella se pone de pie también a mi lado y me espera para ir al comedor. Dudo un momento si recoger la cocina, pero en seguida me doy cuenta de que sería ridículo romper así la atmósfera de confianza que estamos creando, así que me giro rápidamente hacia ella y la sigo. En un arrebato de descontrolado cariño, le paso el brazo alrededor de la cintura, tan inocuamente, en lo sexual, como me es posible. Me deja, sin más comentario que una mirada algo sorprendida acompañada por una sonrisa fugaz, y pronto estamos sentados, mucho más cómodos, en el sofá del comedor.

- Ayer te mentí - comienza ella, cuando me relajo a su lado.

La observo, con las cejas alzadas, pero en silencio. ¿Me mintió? ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando te dije que a quién odiaba era a papá - explica, entendiendo a la perfección mi muda pregunta.

Noto perfectamente la falta de ambigüedad en la construcción de la frase. No me mintió al decirme que odiaba a su padre, sino al decirme a _quién_ odiaba.

- ¿Me lo quieres explicar? - la animo, intentando parecer todo amor y comprensión.

Inclina un hombro, dudosa.

- Poco a poco - decide. - Empecemos por papá. Te sorprendió mucho que supiera quién era.

- Mucho - acuerdo. - Según los informes de Moody, no sabías por qué los aurores eran tan pesados contigo, y por eso te resistías un poco a su autoridad.

- Sí, en parte, tenía razón. Mamá nunca me dijo quién era él y, cuando ella murió, Moody ocupó su papel, con el mismo secretismo pero aún más insistente. Él quería sustituirla, en cierto modo, y yo me rebelé contra eso, porque él no _era_ ella, y la echaba de menos. Moody... bueno, puede ser muy cargante.

Asiento, con conocimiento de causa.

- Se lo toma todo demasiado en serio - la respaldo. - Entiendo que te rebelaras.

- Era joven - se excusa ella, con una mueca incómoda. - Fui algo desobediente e irrespetuosa, pero sólo era una niña. Había perdido a mamá, que era... Bueno, supongo que has leído los informes psicológicos.

La miro con el ceño fruncido.

- Los he leído - admito - pero eso no quiere decir que los crea como verdades supremas. Quiero conocerte a ti, y no creerme lo que otros dicen que eres.

Ella me mira con una sonrisa agradecida.

- No creo que haya mucha diferencia - insiste, sin ganas.

- Por ahora, un abismo - la corrijo yo. - Y me interesas tú, no los informes. ¿Lo pasaste muy mal cuando ella murió?

- Bastante - admite. - Mi mundo era chiquitín, y estaba muy acostumbrada a ella. La quería mucho. Y Moody se presentó en seguida para poner el brazo, hasta el codo, en la llaga. Sólo quería ayudar, lo sé, pero me dolía mucho. Por eso siempre actué como si no supiera nada, como si no entendiera su preocupación por mí. No era irresponsabilidad, sólo necesidad: necesitaba quitármelo de encima. Necesitaba tener motivos para despreciar sus medidas de seguridad.

- Y fingías no saber quién era tu padre.

Asiente.

- Yo no consideraba necesaria la protección de los aurores. Los muggles tienen un dicho, algo sobre Dios, que aprieta pero no mata...

- Dios aprieta pero no ahoga - proporciono.

- Eso mismo. Pues yo me sentía así: atribulada por mi ascendencia, sí, pero, a la vez, con la suficiente fuerza, gracias a esa misma fortaleza, como para soportar todo lo que me caía encima, gracias a esa misma ascendencia. Es decir, sí, me perseguirían, quizás desde los dos bandos, para hacerse conmigo como aliada, pero era más fuerte que la mayoría. ¿Me entiendes?

Asiento sin dudarlo. Eso sí estaba en los informes, con una explicación similar, probablemente copiada de las palabras de queja de ella contra Alastor.

- Pero sabía quién era papá desde poco antes de que mamá muriera. Ella... ella fue la culpable de que lo supiera. No me lo dijo jamás, eso no, porque era demasiado joven, por no asustarme, por no dar pie a que me volviera como él por el peso de Slytherin. Pero, a la vez, puso más defensas en casa de las que yo jamás había visto, y cultivó la amistad con Moody, me avisó sobre desconocidos...

- Te protegía más de lo que te decía - sugiero. - Y, sólo por cómo te protegía...

- Sí, entendí todo lo que pasaba. Poco a poco. Pero me seguía sintiendo capaz de defenderme sola. Y él nunca hizo nada para reclamarme, como Moody temía, o así...

Suspiro calladamente. No puedo ni imaginar cómo explicar según qué cosas, aunque, si todo va bien, cuando ella acabe de desahogarse lo haré yo y le contaré todo lo que pasó antes de que la secuestráramos.

Ella parece darse cuenta de mis pensamientos aproximados, porque me toma de la mano, confortadora.

- Hasta ahora - suspira también. - Me equivoqué al pensar que no me harían daño, y me quiero disculpar. Ahora entiendo que os necesito como protección, y que soy mucho más vulnerable de lo que creía. Mírate, por ejemplo: pudiste envenenarme sin que me diera cuenta de nada, me quitaste la magia y me encerraste aquí.

Sacudo la cabeza rotundamente.

- Eso no es así, Mar - me apresuro a corregir. - Sabes perfectamente que, si hubiera querido hacerte daño, no hubiera podido superar todas las barreras que puso tu madre.

- Pero papá también podría haber venido sin querer hacerme daño. O podrían haber mandado a alguien inocente y que luego me entregara, por error, a los que no eran... Soy vulnerable, Sirius. Ya lo sabía desde antes de que me secuestraras.

Me acerco más a ella y le aprieto la mano que tiene sobre la mía.

- No te preocupes - le susurro, mirándola cariñosamente. - Va, deja esto, no vale la pena revivirlo. Aquí estás bien y, cuando salgamos, me quedaré a tu lado siempre, protegiéndote y cuidándote como ahora, y por cierto que no podrás echarme con las mismas excusas que a Alastor porque yo ya me las sé. Te protegeré, Mar. No te tocará jamás.

Ella baja la vista y sacude la cabeza.

- Duele - me murmura mientras se inclina hacia mí hasta que apoya la cabeza en mi hombro. - Duele mucho, Sirius.

- Pero ya está - la consuelo, con caricias en los costados. - Mar, estás segura. ¡No tienes que sufrir más!

- ¡Pero yo lo quería! - exclama, escondiéndose rápidamente en mi pecho y rompiendo ya a llorar. - ¡¡Me enamoré de él como una idiota y me creí todo lo que me dijo!!

Enamorada. Me quedo petrificado por la súbita comprensión, me echo un poco hacia atrás y espiro lentamente, sin poder creer lo que acaba de decir. Ella se ha separado de mí cuando me he tirado hacia atrás y ahora solloza suavemente, girada hacia un lado, con los dedos de las manos entrecruzados con tanta fuerza que tiene los nudillos blancos.

- Lo sabes - acierto a decir, completamente anonadado.

Asiente con inseguridad y se frota una mejilla, por la que han empezado a caer lágrimas.

- Claro que lo sé - dice, con voz ronca pero controlada. - Tuvimos una riña el día antes de que tú aparecieras. Me inventé el por qué, queriendo justificarme para que no sospechara de lo que sabía. Y pensaba dejarlo la semana siguiente.

La miro con los ojos como platos y respiración acelerada.

- Mar, ¡¿lo sabías?!

Vuelve a asentir.

- Es a él a quien le vi el tatuaje - musita. - Papá me había contado, de muy niña, cómo hacerlo, y supongo que me dijo que lo haría, o así. Había rumores sobre la Marca. Y, cuando le pasé la mano por el brazo, se encendió. Él no la llegó a ver, y ni siquiera le debió doler, porque no dije el hechizo y porque... bueno, soy yo, y no _él_, aunque lleve su sangre. Lo empecé a entender todo entonces.

- Por eso lloras cada noche - pensé en voz alta, casi sin darme cuenta. - No por estar prisionera, sino por...

- Lucius - acaba ella, con un escalofrío. - Por eso lloro: porque creí que me quería, pero sólo seguía órdenes de Lord Voldemort para conseguir un nuevo heredero.

- Dios - suspiro, mirándola con pena, y extiendo los brazos para cobijarla. - Mi niña, qué mal tienes que haberlo pasado.

Ella sacude la cabeza en mi pecho.

- Estoy bien - me asegura. - Ya no lloro, ¿ves?

- Sí - le respondo, con una sonrisa en la voz. - ¡Pero lo siento tanto! Si lo hubiera sabido, ¡hace tanto que te hubiera explicado por qué estabas aquí! Y podría haberte intentado animar, o por lo menos distraerte. Me podría haber quedado aquí contigo día y noche y...

Callo. Ni siquiera ahora, que sé que lo sabe, se me ocurre cómo ayudar. ¿Qué hubiera podido hacer yo desde el principio, aparte de sufrir con ella y quererla tanto como ahora?

- Está bien, está bien - me calma, saca la cabeza de su escondite y me mira cariñosamente. - Me duele la traición de papá y el riesgo que corrí, sin ni siquiera sospecharlo. Me duele que fuera capaz de planear algo tan ruin y que usara a un hombre casado y con un bebé recién nacido para llevarlo a cabo.

- También lo sabes - observo, mirándola con una sonrisa triste pero, a la vez, orgulloso de ella.

- Le vi el tatuaje por la noche - me explica, con una mueca de dolor. - Estábamos en la cama, la primera vez que se desnudaba delante mío. Si no se hubiera quitado la camiseta, ahora quizás sería demasiado tarde. Por eso te pedí que te desnudaras así. No quería cometer los mismos errores. Aquella noche no dormí nada y, por la mañana, sin avisar, me presenté en el Ministerio. Él no estaba, porque tenía una reunión, y yo lo sabía, y aproveché para enterarme de su vida real. Conseguí su dirección y me presenté en su mansión, con una excusa barata.

- ¿Él se enteró?

- No lo creo - susurra ella, con un brillo de rabia en la mirada. - Conocí a Narcissa y al pequeño, Draco, y estuvimos un rato hablando, pero iba disfrazada y nunca dije quién era yo.

Suspiro, la abrazo más fuerte y la beso en el pelo, consolador.

- Mi niña - repito, meciéndola suavemente. - Cuánto lo siento. Te debiste de sentir tan mal...

- Llena de ira - observa. - Sólo pensaba en cómo había jugado conmigo y con su familia y en lo mala persona que era. La rabia me cegaba, y era casi... agradable. Fue peor cuando la burbuja se desinfló y sólo me quedó sentirme abandonada y traicionada. Entonces sí dolía.

- Creía que no lo sabías - comento, sin saber muy bien qué más decir. - Iba a explicártelo hoy mismo, y temía cómo te lo tomarías. Debí haberlo visto...

- Nah - me tranquiliza, con el esbozo de una sonrisa. - Lo has hecho muy bien. Yo debería de habérselo contado a Moody cuando tuve oportunidad. Os hubiera hecho falta para montar mejor la coartada. Que no es que lo hayáis hecho mal, ¿eh? Pero... me arrepiento de no haber colaborado antes.

Sacudo la cabeza. Ahora mismo, nada me importa menos que los aurores.

- ¿Cómo estás? - le pregunto, muy preocupado.

- Bien - me asegura, frotándose las mejillas de nuevo para borrar un invisible rastro de sal. - Ya lo llevo mucho mejor. Aún me desespero, sobre todo por las noches, pero cada vez me importa menos él. Me duele la traición, pero no haberlo perdido. Ya no.

Asiento, sin creérmelo demasiado.

- ¿Le querías mucho?

Ella alza un hombro, dudando.

- Le quise un poco - admite, algo reacia. - No te creas que me engañó del todo, por eso. Yo sabía cómo era él, y no me acababa de convencer. Teníamos nuestros más y nuestros menos, que normalmente arreglaba con zalamerías. Era la primera persona que se acercaba tanto a mí, y yo confié en él y me dejé embaucar. Pero, la verdad, siempre supe que era poco más que un juego. No lo racionalizo, Sirius, aunque pueda que parecer que sí: le quise, sí, pero, a la vez, lo conocía mejor de lo que él creía.

- Entonces - comienzo, con tacto - ¿te lo esperabas?

- Para nada - suspira. - No, qué va, nunca hubiera esperado todo eso. Sabía que podía ser mezquino a veces, pero, aún así, era mi novio y lo valoraba. Todo eso me hizo pensar que jamás podría confiar en nadie, que nadie me querría por mí misma en vez de por mi ascendencia, que me sentiría tan sola como siempre el resto de mi vida. - Se vuelve a llevar la mano a la mejilla y veo que está llorando otra vez, muy quedamente. - Eso me mató.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

El tema que temo acaba saliendo, sí, pero sólo a la hora de comer. Hemos pasado la mañana yendo y viniendo de la contemplación de Lucius, Voldemort y las atrocidades que estaban dispuestos a cometer en nombre de la herencia, mientras yo digiero a marcha forzada la realidad de nuestra situación, empezando por el hecho de que ella lo sepa ya y terminando por el amor que pueda quedar, por mucho que lo racionalice y asegure no hacerlo, del que sentía por Malfoy.

¡De verdad que _jamás_ había odiado tanto a una persona!

Poco a poco me forjo una imagen de su relación con él, con retazos de conversaciones que completo con la imaginación. Me acaba por explicar cómo se conocieron, cuando él la fue a buscar, aunque a priori lo presentara como un encuentro puramente casual, al hospital, cómo hablaron, refugiados los dos de la lluvia torrencial bajo el porche de Urgencias, mientras esperaban que escampara para ir, él hacia su carroza, majestuosa, que tenía que llegar de un momento a otro, y ella hacia el pabellón de maternidad, donde trabajaba. 

- Podría haber usado un paraguas - se ha quejado, con voz débil. - Podría haber vuelto a buscarlo, o incluso haberme encantado la ropa para no mojarme. Todo podría haber sido diferente y no haberlo conocido jamás y, en cambio...

No ha terminado la frase. De hecho, ha dejado bastantes frases a medias en toda la mañana, pero tampoco ha hecho falta que acabara ni una más. Podría haber sido diferente, sí, pero, a la vez, los dos sabemos que, con toda seguridad, Malfoy había puesto un hechizo a su paraguas para que se le olvidara en la taquilla, para que se lo dejara en cualquier parte recóndita del hospital o incluso, llegado el caso, se le rompiera al mínimo contacto con la lluvia y el viento. Tuvo que crearse una damisela desamparada para presentarse como caballero, y aprovechó algo tan simple como una tormenta.

Comparado conmigo, he llegado a pensar en algún momento de la mañana, es sólo un pipiolo: yo la he _secuestrado_, he fingido ser cruel y despiadado y, como no funcionaba, ahora le confieso que soy un auror que la salva de su novio infiel, adúltero, Devorador, megalómano y, si lo dejan, violador. ¡Anda que se podía presentar una damisela más en peligro que la que yo he metido en mi película!

Sólo que, claro, no es una película. No, ojalá. Ella realmente está pasando por todo eso y yo realmente la tengo que ayudar, porque, si no, temo que se ahogue. Yo me ahogaría. Moody se ahogaría. Ella, por muy sangre pura que sea y por potentísima magia que domine, creo que también.

Pero, bueno. El caso es que ahora lo está superando y que yo estoy a su lado para ayudarla. En unas pocas horas se han despejado muchas de las mentiras que se mecían y ocultaban entre nosotros y ahora me encuentro en una posición mucho más adecuada para intervenir por ella y sacarla de la tristeza que la reclama cada noche. Ahora, por lo menos, sé que llora y por qué llora y, aunque no siempre las encuentre, al menos intuiré a dónde están las palabras de consuelo que necesita.

Pero, claro, un viejo tema, no del todo amigo nuestro, acaba por visitarnos, al fin. Estoy cocinando, cuchara de madera en mano, y ella está de pie, a mi lado, el trasero apoyado en la mesa de la cocina, observándome y contándome el último libro que está leyendo. Yo la escucho, con atención, hago preguntas e intercalo comentarios aquí y allá, explicándole detalles de otros libros que recuerdo por referencia.

Y, cuando se nos acaba el hablar de los libros, después del minúsculo silencio de rigor, ella lanza la pregunta que yo estaba esperando desde que me he dado cuenta de que lo sabía todo. Empieza, claro está, un par de líneas antes de la pregunta, pero que se aproxima es algo tan cierto como que los Malfoy están podridos.

- Oye, Sirius - me dice, mirando la olla que remuevo con una expresión ausente - ¿se lo dirás a los aurores?

Sacudo la cabeza, pensativo, y continúo cocinando.

- No lo sé, Mar - confieso. - Si tú no quieres, no, claro, pero algo sí tendré que mencionar en el informe, ni que sea que estabas en proceso de... ruptura con él. Así, por lo menos, sabremos adaptarnos a la situación que queremos simular.

Ella asiente y chasquea la lengua, distraída.

- Díselo todo tranquilamente - me aconseja. - Es mejor que Moody lo sepa ya y deje de fingir creerse mis pantomimas... o de creérselas de verdad, si es que se las cree, cosa que es aún peor.

Asiento en silencio y me pongo a pelar patatas, cuchillo en mano, como cuando mamá me castigaba por mis travesuras.

- Y, una vez que sepan que soy dócil y que sé que estoy en peligro - sigue ella y yo, de espaldas, cierro los ojos en antelación - ¿cuánto tiempo más tendré que estar aquí?

Espiro lentamente, sin dejar mis mecánicos movimientos de cuchillo.

- Ya lo he pensado - admito. - No sé, supongo que tendremos que preparar tu reaparición para muy pronto.

Ella suspira y hace un ruido de acuerdo.

- Tendremos que preparar detalles de lo que he hecho, y eso - reflexiona. - Lucius tendrá que creérselo, y no sé si será fácil, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que vuelvo para abandonarle. Nos peleamos, sí, pero probablemente aún tiene esperanzas de que lo nuestro se arregle.

- Lo montaremos bien - afirmo. - Moody lo preparó todo muy bien para poderte hacer reentrar en escena sin levantar sospechas; por eso no te preocupes. Debes de tener ganas de salir de aquí, ¿no?

Ella suspira otra vez.

- Me da miedo - confiesa. - Aquí estoy protegida y aislada de todo y, en cambio, si salgo, es casi seguro que Malfoy se me tirará encima a la primera de cambio.

- Pero no te dejaremos sola - apunto, girándome ahora hacia ella. - Siempre tendrás a alguien a tu lado, cuidándote y vigilándote.

Ella me mira con la cabeza inclinada, pensativa.

- Tú sí que debes de tener ganas de que salga de aquí ya - murmura, mirándome con compasión. - Llevar una doble vida debe de ser agotador.

Casi ofendido, sacudo rotundamente la cabeza.

- A mí me gusta esto - sostengo. - Me gusta que estés aquí, protegida, y me gusta poder venir a verte y hablar contigo. No me gustan, claro, los motivos por los que estás aquí, ni me gusta tanta seguridad y tantas precauciones, ni quitarte la magia, ni nada de eso. Pero no me molesta para nada esta segunda vida; ¡al contrario! Yo la elegí, y...

La miro un instante, suspiro quedamente y me vuelvo a girar para retomar mi cuchillo y una nueva patata.

- ¿Y? - me pregunta, acercándose hasta ponerse a mi lado.

- Y nada - miento, con una mueca. - Estaba a punto de decir que a veces es más interesante la vida oculta que la oficial, pero... es injusto. La oficial tiene que ser más bien gris para servir de tapadera a la otra.

Ella se da por satisfecha con mi explicación y vuelve a apoyarse en la mesa, como antes.

- No creo que sea gris - reflexiona, en voz alta, al cabo de un rato. - Por lo que sé de ti hasta ahora, tienes unos buenos amigos a los que ves con frecuencia, y tu sobrino es una monada.

Dudo si corregirla. Harry es mi ahijado, y no mi sobrino; soy hijo único. Pero descarto la idea rápidamente: no creo que se haya equivocado, sino que más bien pretendía decir exactamente eso. Harry no lleva mi sangre, pero no creo que nadie se sienta más su tío jamás. Además, ¿quién podría? ¿Ese perro pachón de Dursley? ¡Venga ya!

- No está mal - comento, superficialmente. - Llevo una vida bonita. Y, si no fuera auror, probablemente me conformaría bien con ella. Pero conozco la acción, y el peligro y, por comparación, es como si estuviera vacía, la vida que oficialmente llevo. Entro en casa a las siete, por ejemplo, y allí me quedo hasta las siete del día siguiente, leyendo, limpiando, qué sé yo. Y, en cambio, la realidad es que he secuestrado a una chica preciosa, la he envenenado y es mi prisionera hasta que yo decida lo contrario. No sé, como que cambia, ¿no?

Ella asiente, con una sonrisa divertida.

- Pero no me engañas - observa. - Yo sé cómo son los aurores, y sé que la mitad de las misiones son tediosísimas, incluso más que tu vida. ¿O no?

- Sí - concedo, con un aire prepotente completamente fingido. - Pero, cuando tienes un nivel...

- Ya - suspira ella con sarcasmo. - ¿Te ayudo?

Sacudo la cabeza; me lo ha preguntado ya tres veces con el mismo resultado. Además, hablábamos de cosas más interesantes hace sólo un segundo.

- Tienes ganas de salir, ¿eh? - retomo, mientras prosigo con mi mutilación de pobres patatas, con el corazón encogido.

Ella se lo piensa unos instantes antes de contestar.

- No lo sé - dice, finalmente. - Es patético, pero... tengo miedo. Si algo sale mal, si Lucius se entera de lo que sé... ¡Estuvo tan cerca la última vez!

Sin dejar mi faena, la miro a los ojos con una expresión tranquila.

- Estaré siempre a tu lado - le prometo, sin conseguir ocultar demasiado mi pasión. - No sé cuándo podrás salir, ¿vale?, pero no quiero que te preocupes por eso - ahora sí, suelto la comida y me seco las manos en el delantal para acercarme a ella. Me quedo de pie, en frente de ella, y la miro intensamente. - Confía en mí, Mar, ese _cerdo_ no volverá a tener ni una posibilidad contigo. Ni él, ni nadie como él.

Ella asiente, algo cohibida, no sé si por mi proximidad o por mi ardor, y baja la vista a mi pecho que, medio sentada como está en la mesa, le queda justo a su nivel de visión.

- No me preocupo - me dice, insegura. - Sólo temo que las cosas cambien, porque aquí me tenéis protegida. Y... no sé si quiero enfrentarme a mi padre después de esto. No sé si quiero tener nada que ver con él, nunca más.

Extiendo las manos hacia ella y la atraigo hacia mí, hasta que la escondo en mi abrazo.

- Te ha traicionado - admito, en un susurro cariñoso. - Es un tonto que no ha dejado que buscaras tu felicidad solita, pero, mi niña, no tienes que saber de él más. No tienes que pensar siquiera nunca más en él. Mientras se mantenía inocuo hacia ti, los aurores nos hemos mantenido más o menos al margen y hemos respetado tus decisiones, pero entenderás que, ahora que te ataca, cerremos filas a tu alrededor, ¿verdad? - le digo, en un tono dulce, como bromeando. - No le dejaremos acercarse, preciosa. No tendrás que soportarlo jamás.

Ella asiente y me pica suavemente con la palma abierta sobre los pectorales, como quien mece a un bebé.

- Gracias - murmura. - Si lo sé, que no me dejaréis ni a sol ni a sombra. Es sólo que da miedo.

- Y tanto - coincido, suspirando nada fingidamente. - Dime egoísta, pero yo no quiero que salgas de aquí todavía - le confieso. - Te protegeremos, sí, pero nada será como tenerte aquí aislada de todo y, como tu actual guardaespaldas, no sabes cómo me tranquiliza que estés aquí dentro.

Y, bueno, que la convivencia no será tanta, también me afecta. Casi exclusivamente, de hecho. Pero no tengo que contárselo todo, ¿no?

- Gracias - me repite, sonando casi emocionada. - Estás haciendo tanto por mí...

- ¡Ep! - la interrumpo, con una amplia sonrisa. - ¡Gratitud, la justa, que, si no, Moody se pone medallas inmerecidas por lo bien que me ha preparado! Es mi trabajo, y es un placer hacerlo a tu lado. ¡Soy yo quien debería de dar las gracias a Lucius por preparar el escenario para aparecer como tu fiel protector y tener la oportunidad de conocerte!

Se separa de mí y me mira con una expresión como de haber mordido un limón, que cambia rápidamente por una sonrisa alegre.

- Yo también me alegro mucho de haberte conocido - me dice, contenta. - No lo expresaría en esos términos - objeta - pero me alegro mucho.

Sacudo la cabeza con una expresión de impotencia que me disculpa por mi agradecimiento hacia Malfoy y la observo con atención. Ella me mira, también, y los dos nos quedamos un rato en silencio, sólo pensando y contemplándonos. Por mí pasan pensamientos sobre, básicamente, su innegable atractivo y sobre la casualidad que nos ha hecho coincidir aquí. Al cabo de unos instantes, ella vuelve a bajar la vista, por comodidad, supongo, y se muerde distraídamente un lado del labio inferior. Con una sonrisa de disculpa por no haber pensado en ello antes, me agacho hasta estar a su nivel, para que no tenga que forzar el cuello para mirarme. Ella me la devuelve, soltando poco a poco el labio de la presión que ejercía sobre él. Del rosa pálido, bajo el diente, la zona que mordía recupera lentamente el color original y lo supera un poco, contrarrestando con sangre la alteración sufrida.

Sólo cuando veo aparecer la sonrisa por las comisuras de su boca me doy cuenta de que llevo demasiado rato mirándole casi exclusivamente los labios, hechizado por la visión. Y también noto, y enrojezco rápidamente, que los míos hormiguean con impaciencia y con osada antelación. Todo se bloquea en mí y, por unos agonizantes instantes, sólo pienso en cómo besarla para que no me odie cuando acabe. Cómo acercarla un poquitín, sólo un poquitín más a mí, cómo inclinar la cabeza así, hacia la derecha, casi imperceptiblemente, y rozarle suavemente la nariz antes de que nuestros labios se toquen. Imagino nítidamente el contacto, suave y fresco, aunque muy cálido a la vez, y dejo de respirar cuando mi mente se encarga ahora de dar movimiento a los imaginarios labios de ella bajo los míos, devolviéndome el beso. Cosas que un auror no debería ni pensar, ni imaginar, ni desear, ni considerar, ni suplicar, ni realizar...

Pero el auror en mí desaparece cuando, plenamente consciente y, extrañamente, irremediablemente loco a la vez, me inclino hacia ella. Las cosquillas de mi piel se hacen más fuertes, casi estremeciéndome, y la miro un instante a los ojos, que me devuelven, serenos, la mirada, antes de cerrar los míos y hacer que ella borre toda antelación con hechos tangibles. Tan decidido yo como ella tímida, llevo a cabo mi premeditación y rozo mi boca contra la suya, alentando. Noto que ella inclina también la cabeza y entreabro los ojos para ver su reacción. Ella también los ha cerrado y su abrazo se hace algo más fuerte, acercándome a ella desde su lazo en mi cintura. Como si fuera todo lo que estaba esperando, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, con fuerza ahora, y me lanzo a un beso apasionado, lento, prorrogado una y otra vez, y con más emoción en el pecho de la que nunca había experimentado antes. La muerdo muy dulcemente, con los dientes escondidos tras mis propios labios, la tiento con la punta de la lengua, la abrazo tan fuerte que temo ahogarla y ella, en lugar de quejarse y apartarme de un quizás merecido empujón, me lo devuelve todo, con innovaciones propias, y me provoca más de lo que yo la provoco a ella. En algún momento me toma del cuello y me acaricia la nuca, muy levemente, y un estremecimiento me desconcentra. Hay otro instante en que, cuando yo acaricio su labio inferior con la lengua, más o menos donde ella lo mordisqueaba antes, exhala profunda y lentamente, cálida contra mi propia boca. Tengo que morderme la lengua para no lanzarme sobre ella con toda el ansia que despierta con un gesto tan simple e insinuar que deseo mucho más de ella de lo que supone ese simple beso. Tengo que clavarme las uñas en los puños cerrados tras su espalda para controlar mi afecto hasta un nivel que, dentro de lo posible, sea seguro. Por lo menos, que no piense que estoy tan loco por ella como para llevarla a la cama en ese mismo momento y borrar, justo después del primer beso, todas las marcas que Malfoy haya podido creer que dejaba en su piel. Tengo que respirar hondo. Tengo que cerrar fuerte los ojos. Tengo que separarme de ella más de cincuenta veces, para volver otras tantas, al cabo de unos instantes, a besarla otra vez. Tengo que pensar en parar todo eso.

Y, por fin, lo consigo. En vez de retirarme y separarme de ella inclinándome hacia atrás, avanzo más y pongo mejilla con mejilla, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Dios. Dios. No puedo pensar en otra cosa que en lo increíble que ha sido eso. Respiro entrecortadamente y ella, en mi cuello, sigue mi ritmo de cerca. Qué beso. La ha besado. ¡Dios, la he besado!

Poco a poco, nos vamos calmando y nuestras respiraciones vuelven a lo normal. Seguimos, eso sí, abrazados, y yo sigo sosteniéndola tan fuerte como si aún estuviera besándola. Me recorren aún escalofríos y me siento tan bien, con los brazos cruzados en su espalda, que no puedo ni siquiera imaginar que algo podría ir mal ahora mismo. Soy feliz, soy inmensamente feliz, soy _tan_ feliz que me parece existir en un universo nuevo, aislado, ella y yo solos, muy juntos, muy abrazados, queriéndonos mucho apoyados en la mesa de la cocina. ¡La quiero! ¡La quiero mucho, y la tengo muy cerquita, a mi lado, abrazándome, aceptando mi beso sin reticencias! ¡Mar, Mar! ¡¡Mar, Mar!! ¡¡¡Te quiero un montón!!! ¡Soy feliz contigo!

La primera en moverse es ella. Se separa un poco de mí, pero sin llegar a verme la cara, y, antes de que yo me decida a soltarla, temiendo de repente que quiera romper ya el abrazo, vuelve a acercarse a mí, que, casi instintivamente, me he vuelto a estirar, en vez de estar medio agachado como cuando la besaba, y se acurruca en mi pecho, con un suspiro contento. Me vuelvo a relajar y aflojo mi abrazo para acomodarla a la nueva posición, mucho más calmada que las reminiscencias de mi beso. Le beso el pelo suavemente y le acaricio la espalda, con las manos abiertas, confortador. De verdad que la quiero. Ya lo sabía, sí, pero tenerla tan cerca me hace no poder dejar de pensarlo.

- Si salgo - me susurra, al cabo de un rato, tan flojito que sólo yo, y sólo tal y como estamos ahora, la puedo escuchar - ¿serás tú quién me proteja?

Asiento suavemente y vuelvo a besarle la cabeza.

- Si, como auror, no soy yo - murmuro, con un nudo de emoción en el estómago - puedes apostarte lo que quieras a que lo seré de otra manera.

Como tu novio, pienso, viendo nítidamente la situación. Como tu prometido, como tu marido, como el auror que se enamoró tanto de ti, preciosa mía, que lo dejó todo para dedicarse a tu vida en exclusiva. Y, ahora que pienso en mi futuro junto a ella, veo que nunca me ha importado menos seguir siendo, o no, auror. Nunca me ha importado menos todo excepto ella. Y la sola idea de perderla jamás, como sea, me paraliza en cuanto se me cruza por la mente.

- No dejaré que te pase nunca nada - le prometo, ferviente. - Nunca, Mar, nunca, ¡nunca!

Ella mueve la cabeza afirmativamente y noto que se recoge un poco en mi pecho, apretándose contra mí.

- Gracias - me dice, con un hilo de voz. - Eres tan dulce, Sirius...

Sus palabras me hacen sonreír, y me reconozco casi en ellas. Todavía es demasiado pronto para decir según qué cosas, pero eso no quiere decir que no las entienda por debajo de las apariencias. Y, muy gratamente sorprendido, la beso otra vez en el cabello, ahora más fuerte.

Si ella lo piensa y no lo dice, porque cree es demasiado pronto, si yo lo pienso y no lo digo, porque creo también que es pronto, creo que los dos nos equivocamos. Sólo por pensarlo a la vez, ¿no debería de verse que no es tan pronto?

Así que, si no es tan pronto, ¿a qué espero?

- Te quiero - le suelto, mucho más cautivado por la emoción que inseguro. - Te quiero, preciosa.

Ella inspira aire abruptamente; la oigo dudar unos instantes, sorprendida. Por fin me empuja un poco hacia atrás, hasta que me mira a los ojos, y sacude la cabeza muy suavemente. No dejo que su reacción me afecte, por eso: sé casi perfectamente lo que pasa por su cabeza, y no es que yo esté loco por quererla.

- Yo... - comienza, observándome. - ¿De... verdad?

Asiento, con una sonrisa enamorada.

- De verdad - repito, en un murmullo.

Ella cierra los ojos y asiente. También sonríe.

- Yo... creo que... también te quiero - susurra, abre los ojos y me mira, insegura.

Teme. No es que dude. No necesito ningún perfil psicológico para entender sus reacciones. Teme que le diga que no, que me ría de ella, que le haga daño. Teme que sea como antes, que todo se estropee, que yo sea como _él_. Antes de darle tiempo a temer nada más, me acerco a ella y le acaricio la mejilla con el pulgar.

- Te quiero - repito, con una seguridad pasmosa, sobre todo para los que me conocen.

Y, sin dar tiempo a nada más, vuelvo a besarla, disfrutando del momento incluso más que antes. En medio del beso, entrecortada y casi sin respiración, ella asiente y musita que ella también.

Y yo no necesito nada más de la vida.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Desaparecida**

_**Capítulo 9**_

Una hora después, cuando ya hemos comido y mientras se friegan los platos, la tomo de la mano y la llevo, con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, hasta el sofá. Nos sentamos, ella entre mis piernas, y la abrazo, muy fuerte, desde atrás.

- Qué guapa eres - musito a su oído, mientras le peino el pelo por detrás de la oreja.

Ella sacude la cabeza y roza mi pómulo con la coronilla, acariciándome. Esta vez, no me callo la imagen que cruza por mi mente.

- ¿Eres una gatita?

Sonríe, sorprendida, y se encoge de hombros.

- Bueno - concede, divertida. - ¿Y tú qué eres?

Me lo pienso un poco antes de acariciarle el pelo con la nariz.

- Un gran can loco por ti - concluyo, aludiendo a la constelación de la cual mis padres tomaron la estrella alfa para darme nombre. - ¡Jo, Mar, no sé qué me das, que cada vez te encuentro más bonita!

Ella ríe suavemente y me mira, de perfil, enrojecida y halagada a la vez.

- Eres muy dulce, ¿sabes? - me dice, flojito, antes de besarme en los labios.

- Me alegro de que te guste - musito, entre besos rápidos, y le acaricio el abdomen con las yemas de los dedos, haciéndola reír. - Tú sí que eres dulce.

Ella sacude la cabeza y se relaja contra mi pecho, tumbándose un poco sobre mí.

- Aún no me lo puedo creer - me confiesa, con una mueca, y cruza las manos sobre las mías, aún en su vientre. - Ha sido todo tan repentino...

Chasqueo la lengua.

- No sé qué decirte - objeto. - Yo llevo muchos días pensando en lo maravillosa que eras, y preguntándome cómo hacer para que dejaras de odiarme. Para mí no ha sido repentino: llevo días _loco_ por ti.

Suspira y asiente.

- Vale, vale - me dice, con una mueca que, con ella de espaldas a mí, sólo puedo intuir. - Supongo que no ha sido tan repentino: yo también llevo algún tiempo pensando que eras muy atractivo y que parecías una buena persona y que... me interesabas más de lo que parecía. Pero no creí jamás que fuéramos a... empezar esto aquí dentro.

- No podía darte oportunidad de escapar - susurro yo, tierno. - Este auror se había enamorado de ti, Marianne, ¡y cualquiera deja que salgas, con la buitres que hay por ahí!

Ella se vuelve a girar hacia mí, me mira con una gran sonrisa y me acaricia la mejilla.

- Eso es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrada que hagan los aurores - me dice, con una mirada muy dulce.

- No - acepto - porque sólo conoces a Alastor.

- Ajá. Y porque acostumbro a tener más éxito entre los Caballeros de papá.

Frunzo el ceño y me inclino hacia delante hasta que hago que choquen nuestras cabezas.

- Qué tonto - digo, flojito. - ¡Mira que acercarse a ti con esas intenciones y no darse cuenta de lo increíble que eres!

Ella alza un hombro, insegura, cierra los ojos y se reclina otra vez en mí.

- Tonto - repite, con convicción. - Pues él se lo pierde.

- Y tanto que sí - afirmo, con ímpetu. - Él se lo pierde, y yo no.

Ríe suavemente de mi tono exagerado, se relaja y yo la mezo, intuyendo su sueño. Aparte del nubarrón negro que supone Malfoy en su vida pasada, que yo habré de borrar, cueste lo que cueste, me siento como un adolescente perdidamente enamorado que se ilusiona exageradamente al descubrir cada detalle del mundo que lo rodea en los ojos de su chica. Se gira y pasa las piernas sobre mi rodilla, quedando de perfil a mí, y la cojo fuerte para que no resbale. Me siento feliz y lleno de cariño, y sólo pienso en hacerla feliz también, en besarla, en acariciarla. Como si tuviera que expresar en dos horas todo lo que he ido plantando y viendo crecer en estos días. Me encuentro pendiente de cada mirada, de cada gesto, hambriento, sediento. Y ella, si bien no tan decidida, me responde igual, mirándome, sonriéndome, abrazándome y besándome, tratando, como yo, de no perder contacto. Adolescentes, sin duda alguna, con nuestro amor como ombligo y sin ver nada más en derredor. ¡Ay, qué bien que se está! Probablemente ahora mismo sería un desastre como guardián y protector y cometería más indulgencias peligrosas de las que he sufrido en toda mi vida. Es seguro que hay un motivo detrás de todas las normas de no implicación sentimental entre aurores que comparten una misión, y es casi seguro que ese motivo incluye de alguna forma las posibles deficiencias de seguridad.

Pero, ¡¿qué?! Mar, _mi chica_, se relaja y se duerme en mis brazos, acurrucada para estar tan juntitos como se puede, sonríe incluso en sueños y se abandona, completamente segura y protegida entre mis brazos. _Si_ atacaran, tendríamos problemas porque yo, demasiado enamorado, a lo peor no me fijaría en los detalles o, temiendo demasiado por su seguridad, actuaría de manera irracional. Bueno. Pero eso sería _si_ atacaran y, después de tanto tiempo en un refugio tan secreto y acorazado, eso parece casi imposible.

Y, en cambio, es muy probable que ya no llore más antes de dormir, que ya no me esconda más cuándo está triste, que ya ni siquiera recuerde lo que le hizo ese idiota de Malfoy.

Contento, cierro los ojos también, la abrazo con más firmeza para que no se caiga mientras duerme, y me dejo caer rendido a su lado, seguro de que yo también sonreiré en sueños.

Y una sonrisa enorme, que casi duelen las mejillas de lo grandota que es, es en lo que se convierte mi vida en adelante. Con un quizás enfermizo síndrome de Estocolmo, sin demasiado entre qué elegir dado que soy lo único que ve Mar en todo el día, descontando la sencilla decoración del refugio, empezamos una relación preciosa. Y, sí, bueno, me parece preciosa porque estoy implicadísimo en ella, sí, sí, bueno, no soy imparcial, pero de verdad que parecemos hechos el uno para el otro. Yo no sé ella, pero estoy tan decidido a que _esto_ salga bien, pase lo que pase, y de que no sea otro trauma para mi gatita (me gusta tanto esa imagen que al final acabo usándola con toda frecuencia) que me desvivo por estar con ella y por estar _bien_. Es una sensación curiosa. Siempre he sido un timorato, en la vida, y he intentado implicarme tan poco como fuera posible en todo aquello que no fueran mis amigos, y, aún así, nunca más allá de los estrictos umbrales de una mínima seguridad. He pasado a través de una adolescencia y una juventud dedicada al Cuerpo, sin detenerme demasiado, intentando intimar bien poco con nadie y mintiendo más a mis amigos, que se supone que deberían de saberlo todo de mí, sin filtros, que Malfoy en un supuesto (espero que futuro) juicio por sus usos de la magia negra. Y ahora, de repente, me encuentro viviendo con una mujercita deliciosa que dice quererme y a quien yo sin duda correspondo, compartiendo cenas llenas de comentarios completamente sinceros y luego durmiendo juntos, abrazados, cuidándonos mutuamente. ¡Por fin hay alguien a quien se lo cuento todo, por fin tengo un igual, por fin algo tiene sentido! Es, de verdad, algo muy extraño.

Vivimos juntos. Sé que tengo un hogar y una tapadera por mantener, que trabajo y que visito a mis amigos, que ella pasa gran parte del tiempo sola, aquí, encerrada, justo igual que antes, pero me siento positivamente como si fuéramos una pareja completamente normal que justo empieza a compartir el nido. Una pareja curiosa, simétrica, de mago y muggle (algo inadaptada a su condición de muggle, por cierto, pero bastante resignada, según me aseguró montones de veces cuando lo hablamos la última vez), uno obsesionado por la seguridad, la otra por relajarlo a él, una pareja que no tiene que lavar calcetines ni pelearse por fregar los platos, una pareja en la que él no ensucia y ella no limpia, que ya me encargo yo, que tengo varita, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer a quien he quitado la magia, y una pareja que se ve demasiado poco rato como para que surjan fricciones entre ellos, pero una pareja al fin y al cabo. Una pareja llena de días perfectos que, me he hecho el firme propósito, seguirán cuando ella salga de aquí y vayamos a vivir juntos _en serio_, día y noche, sin aurores (otra cosa que he decidido, por cierto, aunque ésta no se la he dicho porque quiero que sea una sorpresa: voy a dejarlo en cuanto acabe esta misión, voy a pedirle que se case conmigo, después de un tiempo prudencial para que nos conozcamos mejor en ambientes no aislados y que veamos si cuando hay más gente alrededor también estamos bien juntos, y voy a dedicarme por completo a su protección, mandando a paseo al resto del mundo).

Una pareja que, por una rajita, hoy va a ver un poco la luz, después de un par de primeros días espléndidos.

Me despierto a su lado por tercer día consecutivo. Abro los ojos, por suerte, unos cinco minutos antes de que suene el despertador, alargo una mano para apagarlo, suspiro quedamente y me giro para verla. Está a mi lado, profundamente dormida, su mano sobre mi hombro, casual, y tengo mucho cuidado de no despertarla involuntariamente cuando le doy el beso de buenos días. Está toda despeinada, con el pelo suelto enredado y desordenado, aplastado por algunas partes, con demasiado volumen por otras, y veo sólo la mitad de su cara, pero, sólo por la expresión de paz que adorna sus facciones, me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Suspiro otra vez, igual de callado, me separo suavemente, le tomo la mano afectuosamente un instante y me levanto de la cama con mucho cuidado. Ella se remueve inquieta unos instantes, como cada día, pero no lo doy ya mucha importancia, puesto que nunca se ha despertado del todo sino que sólo se queja por el inesperado cambio de forma del colchón.

Me ducho en medio de un hechizo silenciador, para evitar molestarla. Es muy raro ver el agua caer sobre ti y a tu alrededor y no escucharla repiquetear contra el suelo, o escuchar el suave zumbido de cada minúsculo canal al salir de su agujerito en el grifo teléfono. Es desacostumbrado. Y, sí, podría haber hecho mejor el hechizo para que sólo ella no oyera el ruido, sí, pero es más fácil así y, sinceramente, tampoco merece la pena complicar más la cosa, si así ya funciona y si es la manera más sencilla.

No sé si se despertará, hoy. El lunes lo hizo, un poco más tarde que yo pero antes de que acabara de ducharme, pero ayer me fui sin verla despierta. Llevamos dos días yéndonos a dormir un poco tarde, entre que nos metemos en la cama y charlamos y todo y, si ayer ya estaba demasiado cansada como para madrugar por mí, imagino que hoy aún estará peor. En cualquier caso, no está despierta cuando, ya vestido de limpio, salgo del lavabo y voy a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Tengo aún unos veinte minutos antes de tener que salir para el trabajo, así que me da tiempo de preparar algo bueno a mano, y no con magia. Que ella no nota la diferencia, ya lo sé, pero yo me siento mal si la uso. Es casi comer un caramelo delante de un niño que no tiene. En todo lo que puedo, prefiero no usar la magia, esté ella o no presente.

Estoy a medias con la macedonia que pensaba dejarle preparada para el almuerzo cuando oigo el agua correr en el lavabo, señal de que se ha despertado, un cuarto de hora más tarde. Cojo mi taza de leche y doy un buen trago, calentándome el ansia de volver a verla, antes de seguir haciendo trocitos de una piña.

- Buenos días - la oigo decir, ronca, nada más entrar en la cocina.

- Buenos días - respondo, dejo el cuchillo y me giro para mirarla con una sonrisa enamorada mientras me seco las manos. - ¿Cómo has dormido?

Se encoge de hombros, se acerca, se inclina hacia adelante y se apoya, pecho contra pecho, en mí, dejándose caer. Pronto está abrazándome, con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, y cierra los ojos, aún llena de sueño.

- Bien - bosteza. - Me he levantado tarde. Lo siento.

Sacudo la cabeza.

- No tenías que levantarte en absoluto - la riño, en cambio. - No hacía falta. Yo ya me voy, y es muy temprano. Tú no tenías que madrugar. Métete otra vez en la cama, anda.

Se vuelve a encoger de hombros, pero no protesta. La estiro un poco hacia mí, sujetando todo su peso, y escucho como su respiración se va haciendo más relajada. Sigue con los ojos cerrados y no dudo que, si estuviéramos tumbados, ya estaría otra vez dormida. Chasqueo suavemente la lengua, para despertarla, y la miro reprobadoramente cuando ella se da por aludida y se separa para mirarme también.

- Vete a la camita, preciosa - le aconsejo. - Estás cansada.

Ella asiente.

- Cuando te vayas - me asegura. - ¿Has hecho el desayuno...?

- Estaba en ello - corrijo. - Te he dejado la leche y tostadas en la mesa, y te estaba haciendo una macedonia por si tenías hambre a media mañana.

- Gracias - suspira, con los párpados pesados. - No hacía falta, ya lo hacía yo. Tampoco tengo nada más que hacer.

Sonrío a modo de disculpa y me encojo de hombros.

- Me apetecía dejártelo preparado, preciosa - le digo, con voz mimosa, y cambio de tema. - ¿Sabes que te echo de menos, verdad?

Asiente y roza su nariz contra mi barbilla.

- Es lo que tiene tener dos trabajos - me reprocha, con voz divertida, aunque su cara se dulcifica rápidamente para añadir: - Yo también te echo de menos.

La miro a los ojos con una mueca apenada, en parte exagerada, aunque no del todo fingida, por lo menos en su origen, y ella me devuelve la mirada con una mueca que viene a decir, más o menos, que me aguante, que es culpa mía. Y tiene razón, concluyo con la sonrisa que adorna mi cara en respuesta, es culpa mía y, aunque podría quedarme todo el día con ella, abrazados y contemplándonos mutuamente, y aunque eso nos haría muy felices a los dos, sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto al mantener nuestra coartada saliendo cada día para el Ministerio.

- Cuando salgamos será mejor - le prometo, en un murmullo, y la acerco bruscamente a mí para cogerla en brazos. - Ahora, mi vida - le digo, amenazante - nos vamos arriba y te meto en la camita.

Ella ríe suavemente y frota la mejilla contra la mía, remolona. Alarga un brazo y toma un trozo de fruta, que se mete en la boca un poco ausente.

- Hm - suspira. - ¿Será... pronto?

Me encojo de hombros, le hago una mueca de duda, refiriéndome sin palabras a Moody, y cambio de tema para comérmela a besos. Ella me deja, aún pensativa, pero no me los empieza a devolver hasta pasados unos instantes. No puedo negar que me sorprende verla distante y estoy tentado de separarme de ella y preguntarle si va todo bien, de lo que me preocupa, pero no me da tiempo de decidirme antes de que ella reaccione. Y, en todo caso, puedo imaginarme a la perfección lo que la preocupa, visto el cauce de nuestra conversación. Salir. Malfoy. Nosotros. Ugh. Reprimo un escalofrío y me concentro en mi preciada prisionera, que, a pesar de haber dejado de estar tan distraída, sigue preocupada por lo de salir; se le nota sólo por cómo me abraza. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con tres rayas paralelas en su frente, de pura inquietud, me separo de ella y, después de mirarla tan tranquilizadoramente como sé, me enderezo y la subo arriba.

- A dormir - repito, paternal, mientras salimos de la cocina. - Y que no me entere yo que le das vueltas a lo de salir. - Ella me mira, sorprendida, aunque algo enrojecida también, supongo que por lo bien que, espero, la he sabido interpretar. - Todo irá bien - le aseguro. - Yo me encargo.

Asiente, más convencida, y se esconde en mi pecho, buscando un rinconcito oscuro para dormirse otra vez. No se duerme en el camino hasta la habitación y cuando la dejo sobre la cama me cuesta mucho separarme de ella, porque me vuelve a mirar con la resignación ajena de antes. Durante unos segundos me siento un poco culpable porque es _mi _decisión la que nos separa ahora, y, aunque ya haya quedado en que es lo más inteligente, porque necesitamos la coartada, no puedo evitar desear quedarme con todas mis fuerzas. Con bastante fuerza de voluntad, por eso, consigo romper el abrazo que nos unía, la beso una última vez y, después de arroparla bien, me despido y salgo de la habitación para recoger la cocina. Para cuando me voy al trabajo, cinco minutos después, ella ya duerme tranquilamente de nuevo y mis remordimientos se han desdibujado.

Lo cierto es que, de hecho, sólo pienso en ella y en Jamie.

¿Y por qué en Jamie?

Pues porque es mi excusa para el regocijo.

Soy feliz. Soy inmensamente feliz. Cojo la moto, arranco con una fuerte patada y dejo que el viento aúlle en mis oídos. Me haces feliz, gatita. Escondida, desaparecida de la faz del mundo para todos menos para mí, como un brillante perdido en medio de una mina oscura, eres mi tesoro y mi alegría. Acelero bruscamente, llevo la moto hasta su máximo, siempre amparado en los numerosos hechizos que lo hacen seguro, y disfruto de la vida. Disfruto de estar vivo. Es curioso, tantos años de aventuras (y desventuras) entre los aurores, tantos años de vivir al límite, entre dos realidades, espeluznado, apasionado, decidido a sobrevivir y a conseguir que otros sobrevivieran y es ahora, en una de esas misiones, por proteger a alguien más, que descubro que es increíble estar vivo. Me inclino hacia adelante, por ser más aerodinámico, entrecierro los ojos y me dejo caer en picado, girando abruptamente en barrena, contengo la respiración y aparezco, casi de la nada, ante la casa de James y Lily en Godric's.

¡Ja! ¡Estoy aquí, campeones! ¡Y vengo con ganas de marcha!

Sin casi ni darme cuenta, formo una mueca de pena con los labios, sacando un poco el inferior. Ganas de marcha, sí, ¡pero la tengo en el zulo!

Será pronto. Será pronto. Dejaré de ser auror, le pediré que se quede siempre conmigo para que no tenga que secuestrarla, le abriré mi corazón al mundo y dejaremos a un montón de Hambrientos, y aún no puedo evitar sonreír ante el apelativo, inventado por Mar, con un giro tan sutil e irónico que no puede dejar de ser cierto, Hambrientos, con un palmo de nariz. Bueno, bueno - los que no lo tengan ya.

Y por cierto que mi suegro (¡ay! Una sonrisa enorme se me escapa, y no precisamente por el Señor Oscuro en concreto) será un espectáculo digno de ver con un palmo de nariz.

Bajo de la moto, la aseguro y me enderezo en un solo movimiento fluido. Entro en casa de James moviendo suavemente las caderas al compás de la música imaginaria de mi cabeza, comparsa no siempre igual pero que tiende a atacarme con frecuencia cuando mi ánimo se levanta. Desde el domingo, por ejemplo, tengo una banda de Pop en alguna parte del cráneo, que no deja de tocar canciones radiantes sobre amores perfectos y chicas increíbles que nos quieren, a mí y a los del grupo, a mí, a mí solito; chicas preciosas que nos cuidan y nos sonríen y dejan de odiarnos por haberlas sacado de su vida y nos aprecian, auror o no, secuestrador o no, hasta el punto de querer pasar tiempo y tiempo con nosotros. Conmigo. ¡Lo que sea!

Jamie me ve, me saluda, me sonríe con incredulidad. Le tarareo una cancioncilla fácil y pegajosa, rápida y con ritmo, como saludo, le coloco un mechón de pelo no bien pero sí mejor que como lo llevaba, de punta y hacia un lado, y me siento en la mesa de la cocina, con los pies colgando.

- Bombón - le digo, por fin, y James, con la taza de leche en la mano, me saluda completamente normal, como si ya no le quedara nada de qué sorprenderse conmigo.

- Sirius - responde, se gira y coge una cuchara.

- ¡Hola! - exclamo, intentando contagiarle mi euforia. - ¿Cómo hemos dormido? ¿Se ha despertado mucho el pequeñajo?

Sonríe y sacude la cabeza, con la boca llena.

- Sólo una vez en toda la noche - me explica, orgulloso. - Y porque tenía hambre. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has dormido?

Vuelvo a canturrear, muevo los hombros al compás y le dedico una sonrisa enorme.

- Magníficamente - le digo, con una mueca de seguridad.

Él sonríe ante la palabra, divertida de arcaica y exagerada, y me mira con las cejas alzadas.

- Algún día tendrás que decirme con quién duermes que te tiene tan feliz, chico - me amenaza.

- Cuando quieras te la presento - bromeo, aunque más en serio de lo que espero que él crea.

- ¡Oh! ¿No la conozco?

Sacudo la cabeza.

- Pero te la presentaré - aseguro. - ¡Pienso casarme con ella!

James me mira receloso, baja una ceja e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado.

- Sirius - me dice, serio, - ¿hasta qué punto haces broma?

Me encojo de hombros y balanceo los pies de alante a atrás.

- Hasta el que es seguro - proveo.

James se sienta a mi lado y me golpea suavemente con el hombro en mi antebrazo.

- Cuenta - me pide, sin demasiada fuerza, por miedo, supongo, a tocar uno de los temas sobre los que no puedo explicarle casi nada.

- Hay una chica - comento, paladeando golosamente las sílabas.

- Una chica - repite él, con una expresión de interés.

- Una chica - vuelvo a decir yo. - Una chica sobre la que no puedo decir mucho aún y sobre la que espero que tú tampoco digas nada a nadie - prevengo - pero una chica, sí. Una morenita de ojos azules y labios dulces...

Me interrumpo, travieso, picando la curiosidad de Jamie - y vaya si lo consigo. Se gira hacia mí, me mira con ojos como platos y sonríe con una expresión de agradable sorpresa.

- Ya decía yo que estabas tú muy contento últimamente - comenta. Me pasa un brazo alrededor de los hombros. - ¿¿Tienes novia, Sirius??

Después de una pausa táctica, en la que le dirijo un estudiado reojo que no sabe disimular mi alegría, asiento rotundamente.

- ¡Y qué novia! - comento, henchido. - Ya la verás, Jamie, ¡¡te encantará!! ¡Es una gatita!

James se pone serio, me mira con una sonrisa juguetona y sé, sólo _sé_, que en su próximo comentario saldrá la que fue nuestra profesora de Transformaciones.

- Ya era hora de que le correspondieras - me aguijonea, en tono de broma. - ¡Con lo que ella llegó a sufrir por ti!

Es una vieja broma entre nosotros. Demasiado vieja, de hecho, como para que tenga ningún sentido. La profesora en cuestión nos tenía un aprecio especial y a veces comentábamos (comentaban, si se me permite corregir, y yo los sufría en silencio) que no era por nuestros talentos sino más bien por nuestros físicos. Y como ella se podía convertir en gata, broma servida, pero nada más que eso: una broma.

- No es _ella_ - rezongo. - Para nada. Es alguien que no conoces y que pienso invitar a mi vida, tanto como ella quiera. - Sonrío, alelado. - Soy feliz, Jamie.

James me devuelve la sonrisa y me abraza amistosamente.

- Me alegro un montón, Sirius - me confiesa, algo emocionado. - ¡¡Ya era hora, campeón!! ¿¿Cómo ha sido?? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo la has conocido? ¿Hace mucho?

Me encojo de hombros.

- La conozco desde hace un mes o así - miento, con la certeza de que en lo sucesivo tendré que mentirle más que hablarle, por lo menos hasta que deje de pedir detalles concretos. - No sé cómo la conocí, nos encontramos un día, paseando, y empezamos a charlar. Me gustó casi enseguida, aunque creía que a ella yo no le interesaría jamás. - Una gran verdad, por cierto. - El domingo estuvimos hablando más, cuando me fui de aquí, y... Bueno. Que - dudo - me equivocaba. Ella también me quiere. ¡Y estamos juntos!

- ¿Y duermes con ella? - inquiere, sorprendido ahora por el comentario de antes sobre lo de con quién dormía.

- Ajá - asiento. - ¡Abrazaditos y bien encantados de hacerlo! ¿Tú no duermes con Lily?

Me hace una mueca de envidia.

- ¡Pero yo llevo con ella años, y tú tres días! - objeta. - Y, ¿qué, qué?

Sonrío.

- Conocerla es lo mejor que me ha pasado jamás. Y dormir con ella es muy bonito. _Todo_ es _muy_ bonito.

- La quiero conocer - me dice, de repente. - Y Lily también querrá. ¡Y Remus, y Petey! Y tiene que conocer a Harry, que será su ahijado...

Una mirada prudente mía le interrumpe.

- Jamie - comienzo, con voz átona.

- No se lo puedo decir ni a ellos, ¿verdad? - me interrumpe automáticamente.

- A Lily sí - concedo - siempre y cuando no sea fuera de esta casa. Pero a Remus y a Peter no, ¿vale? Yo se lo diré, más adelante. Cuando sea más... seguro.

- ¿Y la invitarás a cenar? - intenta él.

- Sí - le garantizo. - Dentro de un tiempo.

- ¿No es seguro?

Dudo un instante y una mueca de incomodidad se escapa a mi rostro.

- No - acabo por confesar.

- Es una de esas cosas tuyas peligrosas - deduce él a media voz.

- Más o menos - suspiro. - Pero os la presentaré pronto. Te lo prometo.

Él asiente, con cara de comprenderme, aunque no pueda entender muy bien lo que oculto, o así yo lo espere.

Será pronto, lo sé. Esto no aguantará mucho más, será pronto, saldrá pronto, hablaremos con Moody, le diré que lo dejo, que la quiero, que seré su auror particular, que, con su bendición o sin ella, nos casaremos a la que ella acepte y que me paso por el forro a prueba de hechizos de todos los elementos de la naturaleza de la capa de auror del uniforme que nunca me pongo todo lo que él pueda decirme o dejarme de decir al respecto.

¡Que vaya si la quiero!

******************************************************************************

Siento haber tardado un poco con este capítulo. He estado intentando subirlo desde el viernes, pero llevo toda la semana débil y mareada y casi no he podido ponerme con nada. :) ¡A ver si me dura el encontrarme mejor!


	10. Capítulo 10

Desaparecida 

Capítulo 10

No faltaba mucho. Cuando vuelvo a casa, la semana siguiente, después de una jornada especialmente dura, no tanto en el Ministerio como en mi segundo empleo, con el regalo que más me ha pedido, la encuentro sentada en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas y un montón de libros a su alrededor; los mismos que, me doy cuenta con un solo vistazo, llevaban cuatro día pululando arriba y abajo por la habitación y el comedor, sin sitio ni orden fijo. Son unas veinte novelas, las últimas que le he traído, y, como ya no cogen en la estantería, parece no encontrar dónde ponerlas. Ahora mismo están en pilas de dos o tres, mientras ella alza los ojos y sonríe alegremente nada más descubrirme en la puerta. Su expresión, antes pensativa y distraída mientras buscaba un inexistente motivo intrínseco para la posición de los libros, se ilumina, tan brillantemente enamorada y encantada de verme que, aunque vengo destrozado y con el alma a parches, no puedo evitar sonreírle también, mientras me acerco, y concederme unos minutos, sólo unos minutos, para disfrutar de la calidez envolvente de su cuerpo, que, ansioso, se extiende para tocarme en cuanto me ve a su alcance.

- Sirius - me suspira, al oído, mientras se cuelga de mi cuello, estirándome hacia abajo para que me ponga a su lado en el atestado sofá. - ¡Hola, vida, vida mía...!

Habla flojito, en susurros apresurados, me besa y me acaricia a ratos, en rápida sucesión, como si, conozco la sensación, no supiera muy bien qué quiere hacer más, de lo mucho que me ha echado de menos. Cierro los ojos contra su mejilla y me escondo, cobardemente, quizás, en su pelo. Noto sus manos en la espalda, moviéndose de arriba a abajo, como calmándome, y sus labios, rozándome tan sólo el mentón, hacen que, durante un mareante momento, todo me parezca etéreo y fugaz. Abrazo fuerte el momento, apretándola a ella entre mis brazos por extensión, y mi cara, sin quererlo yo, se tensa, aprehensivo.

- Te quiero - le digo, con los dientes encajados.

- Yo también te quiero - me repite, separándose un poco de mí para verme la expresión. Veo en sus ojos, un poco más abiertos de lo normal, que ya intuye, sólo por mi voz o por lo poco que se me ha escapado del lenguaje corporal, que me pasa algo. - ¿Estás bien? - musita, mirándome intensamente, cuando estamos cara a cara.

- Sí - suspiro, sin convicción. - Ha sido un día largo - me justifico.

- Vamos, cariño - me dice rápidamente, haciendo ademán de levantarse. - ¿Has cenado?

Asiento, aunque no es cierto. El día no sólo ha sido interminable sino que, por si hubiera sido poco, encima ha estado lleno de emociones, la mayoría muy desagradables. No he tenido tiempo para cenar, pero es que tampoco tengo hambre.

- ¿Y tú? - pregunto, mientras ella ha conseguido ponerse de pie.

- Sí, hace un rato. Como no venías... - explica, con una mueca triste. - Vamos a la cama, anda.

Sacudo la cabeza y alargo una mano hacia ella.

- No tengo sueño - protesto débilmente.

- Bueno - acepta ella - pues te tumbas y te relajas mientras yo te distraigo con el relato de las apasionantes aventuras de mi atrafagado día, ¿vale?

Sonrío suavemente pero niego de nuevo.

- Aún no - le pido. - Siéntate, preciosa. Quiero que hablemos.

No necesita más para entender a la perfección lo que me pasa, y veo como, sólo con ese ruego mío, sin más, se queda paralizada, su mirada se desvía y, cabizbaja, se sienta de nuevo, a mi lado, con expresión abstraída.

Contagiado de su súbita meditación, me quedo mirándola unos segundos, con la mente en blanco y, a la vez, demasiado consciente de lo que, como un gran alud informe, se nos aproxima, hasta que el silencio, que empieza a volverse más y más pesado entre los dos, me resulta insoportable.

- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto, retrasando el momento de mi confesión.

- Sí - dice ella, sin fuerzas. - Y... ¿y tú?

- También - asiento y la miro un instante más antes de bajar la vista e inspirar profundamente, obligándome a hacer de tripas corazón y soltarlo ya, antes de que el suspense nos mate a los dos.

Por suerte, ella se me adelanta, interrumpiendo mi esfuerzo de cohesión.

- Has tenido reunión - afirma mientras me acaricia la mano con las yemas de los dedos.

Asiento levemente.

- Por eso llego tarde - me disculpo.

- No pasa nada. Y... - hace una pausa - ¿todo bien?

Vuelvo a asentir, aunque no las tengo todas conmigo.

- Muy bien - añado.

- O sea - concluye ella - que... ya.

- Ya - repito. - Si tú quieres.

Me mira por primera vez, con el ceño fruncido pero, a la vez, curiosidad en los ojos.

- ¿Ya...? - insiste.

Me limito a hacer un ruido afirmativo y, como corroboración a mis palabras, saco de mi bolsillo su varita, que por fin me he decidido a sacar de su escondite, y se la tiendo. La veo dudar un momento antes de alargar la mano y aceptarla.

- Vamos a la habitación - digo, ahora sí. - Te devolveré la magia.

Me mira con extrañeza pero, cuando me levanto, por fin, del sofá, me sigue dócilmente, sin que tenga que esperarla en ningún momento. Un par de libros caen cuando el sofá cambia de forma al levantarnos nosotros, pero, aunque me giro para asegurarme de que el ruido lo hayan hecho ellos cayendo, no le damos más importancia y, demasiado concentrados en otras cosas, ni nos molestamos en recogerlos. En cambio, caminamos lentamente hacia la puerta de la habitación, sin intercambiar palabra y, sospecho, los dos igual de reacios a entrar en ella.

- Sirius - me llama, una vez ya hemos entrado. Me paro en seco y me giro para mirarla antes de que haya acabado de decir mi nombre. Pero no dice nada más, sino sólo me mira, con una expresión de miedo que llevaba mucho sin ver y que me duele más de lo que creía.

- Todo irá bien - le aseguro, nada seguro, por cierto, de lo que digo, y la abrazo y la escondo en mi hombro. - Es seguro, créeme.

Su cabeza se mueve afirmativamente, pero la oigo sollozar suavemente.

- Te quiero - me dice, sin voz, entre dos inspiraciones seguidas. - Lo siento. No... no creía que pasaría.

Sacudo la cabeza y la beso en el pelo.

- Es lo que estábamos esperando - le recuerdo, para tranquilizarla. - No te preocupes. Estaré a tu lado, te protegeremos y te cuidaremos. No te pasará nada.

Asiente levemente, pero se separa y me hace una mueca de incredulidad que, no lo puedo evitar, le respondo con un beso que intenta ser esperanzador.

- Anda, va - me interrumpe, separándose, y me sonríe poco sinceramente. - Acabemos con esto. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

La estiro hacia la cama hasta que se sienta.

- Bébete esto - le ordeno, pasándole un frasquito de poción complementaria a la que un día puse en su comida. - Te encontrarás bastante mal, así que casi mejor que te tumbes...

Ella, claro, ya estaba tumbada y preparada; para algo es doctora. Sacude la cabeza para colocarse bien el pelo debajo del cogote y me mira mordiéndose los labios.

- Estaré bien - me asegura justo antes de cerrar los ojos, destapar el frasco y bebérselo de un solo trago.

Hace una mueca de asco, suspira y, tan pronto como la última gota de poción desaparece tras sus labios, empieza a respirar rápidamente. Consciente de que en sólo un minuto estará inconsciente, aprovecho para besarla en la mejilla y susurrarle que la quiero y que no se preocupe por nada, que estaré a su lado. Durante un instante parece que quiere decir algo más, pero no le da tiempo más que de otra cara de asco, esta vez más exagerada, antes de que su respiración se calme y caiga rendida.

Yo, por mi parte, me quito la ropa sin dejar de observarla de reojo y acabo por sentarme en un sillón a su lado. Ha sido un día largo, sí, pero sé que más larga será la noche. Mar parece dormir tranquilamente ahora, pero sé que sólo es una fase y que pronto, aunque seguirá inconsciente, empezará a inquietarse y, conforme el mareo vaya creciendo, se irá encontrando peor y peor, incluso en sueños. Que te devuelvan la magia es doloroso. En cierto nivel, imagino, debe de ser como volver a la vida: una parte de ti lo hace, al menos. Las pociones implicadas no son triviales, además, y nuestro cuerpo, por muy mágico que sea, no siempre reacciona bien a ellas. Es probable que Mar hasta vomite, y sólo ruego porque no sea antes de que la poción haga parte de efecto. Si no estuviera dormida, probablemente a estas horas ya estaría desmayada, de hecho, y sólo se añade a la poción el hacer que pierda el conocimiento quien la toma para evitar empeorar los síntomas. Nah, hoy no podré dormir. Me quedaré en vela a su lado y controlaré cómo evoluciona con máximo cuidado. Por la mañana ya me tomaré algo que me borre las ojeras y me haga sentir como si hubiera dormido toda la noche a pierna suelta, por la mañana nos enfrentaremos al mundo, varita en mano, y ganaremos, pero esta noche sólo me aseguraré de que ella esté bien, de que recupere su magia y de que descanse, por poco que pueda.

Mientras ella esté bien, pienso, mientras se remueve y gime, todo lo demás estará bien, por mucho que yo no pueda dejar de culparme por todo lo que tiene que pasar por culpa mía.

Tener una doctora en casa es de lo mejor que te puede pasar el día después de una noche horrible de, como había pronosticado, vómitos y, encima, fiebre alérgica. Llego a la mañana con un dolor de cabeza horroroso, con la energía por los suelos y sin ánimo para nada. Y ella, que no se despierta mucho mejor que yo, sólo tiene que coger la varita de su cinturón para hacer de un infierno un día brillante y maravilloso.

Tenía que haberla descubierto, la verdad, seis años antes.

Con un golpe de varita me encuentro como nuevo: ni cansancio ni dolor de cabeza ni tirones musculares por la mala postura en que he pasado la noche. Y, con un golpe de varita anterior, ella se levanta de la cama como si hubiera estado inmersa en un sueño reparador y no en una tortura para su organismo. Se viste con esmero mientras yo me preocupo innecesariamente, sin acabarme de creer que ya está bien, y luego, mientras me visto yo, ella prepara el desayuno sin ensuciar, por una vez, ni un cacharro.

Lo único que se le nota, tengo que admitirlo mientras nos preparamos para cruzar por última vez todas las barreras de seguridad, es una cierta tirantez. Está tensa y su mano se crispa alrededor del mango de su varita, dándole vueltas dentro de su funda de vez en cuando. Alargo la mano hacia ella y le acaricio el codo muy suavemente, preparándome una sonrisa reanimadora para cuando se gire hacia mí pero, por desgracia, no llega a hacerlo. En cambio, cierra los ojos un segundo y vuelve a dar una vuelta a la varita sobre su eje longitudinal.

- ¿Preparada? - susurro, intentando de nuevo llamar su atención en lo que, probablemente, será nuestro último contacto aquí dentro.

- Sí - me responde, frustrando otra vez mis intentos con la vista fija en el frente.

Por un momento, considero acercarme y abrazarla, sólo para aprovechar una última oportunidad y para conseguir encontrarme con sus ojos de nuevo. Un extraño sentido del deber, en cambio, hace que sacuda imperceptiblemente la cabeza y me resigne a marcharnos ya, antes de que se nos haga tarde.

- Vamos allá, preciosa - concluyo y luego, para intentar que se sienta algo más tranquila, añado: - Te quiero, ¿lo sabes?

- Lo sé - me responde. - Vamos.

Lo dice con la mandíbula cerrada, el ceño fruncido, rígida. Lo dice y no me mira, no me sonríe, no intenta acercarse para nada a mí. Y no es que sea egocéntrico y piense que si no me quiere dar la mano es que se acerca el fin del mundo pero, conociéndola como la conozco y con lo juntitos que hemos estado estos días, sólo el hecho de que me rehuya la mirada es casi como un rótulo luminoso con las palabras nervios y preocupación, de dos pies de altura y brillantemente naranjas y rojas, brillando sobre ella. O eso, o tendría que entender que está increíblemente enfadada conmigo, tanto que no me quiere ni mirar. Y podría serlo, sí, añado mentalmente mientras trago saliva con dificultad, pero, como los nervios están perfectamente justificados y el enfado no, y como estamos a punto de dar un gran paso en nuestras vidas, acercándonos más al peligro, y eso es como para preocupar a cualquiera, me dejo creer, espero que no erróneamente, que no me odia. Vuelvo a sonreírle, otra vez sin éxito, y me preparo, también con la mirada al frente, para salir.

Y allá vamos. Cruzar toda la protección, de salida y con la varita en la mano, no es muy complicado. Después de todo, tenía que hacer imposible que los intrusos entraran, no que salieran, por mucho que Moody haya sostenido siempre, a pesar de nuestra falta de atención cada vez que saca el tema, que una estrategia que los deje atascados adentro sin comunicación y sin manera de salir, una vez ha fallado la que impedía la entrada, es mejor que ninguna en absoluto. Por hacerle callar, supongo, hay algún control de salida, simétrico a los de entrada pero con claves diferentes, pero, como conozco tanto las unas como las otras, podemos atravesarlos sin ningún contratiempo. En unos pocos minutos salimos, a través de una puerta falsa, al comedor de mi casa, que ella observa distraídamente sin hacer más comentarios y que yo, completamente inmerso en mi papel de auror responsable, obvio explicar. A través de otra puerta, encantada tal que es invisible para todos excepto para mí, la hago pasar a una pequeña habitación para invitados, desde donde pasaremos al punto de reunión con Moody, vía traslador. Por si no hubiéramos tenido suficiente cuidado con las medidas de seguridad, encima, el espejito de mano que nos servirá como vehículo está bien escondido, a la vista pero entre un montón de objetos similares, todos muy bien ambientados en un tocador, con el aspecto de haber sido dejados ahí por el uso y no voluntariamente. Sin dudar (cosa que, gracias a mi queridísimo Moody, por cierto, sería mortal), alargo la mano y cojo el mango del espejo, lo levanto del tocador y se lo acerco a Mar quien lo coge sin necesidad de explicarle nada. Durante un instante, nos miramos, los dos sujetando fuerte el objeto, pero, antes de que pueda decir nada, el traslador se activa y, con un tirón fuerte en mi cintura, noto cómo el mundo se desvanece a mi alrededor.

Aparecemos casi enseguida en una casa tétrica, oscura y que huele a dulzor floral, que reconozco, sin ni siquiera cuestionármelo, como la guarida súper secreta de Moody. Y, a sólo dos pasos de donde hemos aparecido, esperándonos, el mismo, dando vueltas a su ojo mágico como un loco.

- Hum - gruñe, antes de que me dé tiempo a presentarnos. Mar, a mi lado, da un pequeño salto, asustada por el ruido. - Señorita...

Avanzo un brazo hacia ella para acariciarle el hombro tranquilizadoramente mientras abro la boca para saludar debidamente a mi superior, pero ella se me adelanta, se gira hacia él, fuera de mi alcance, mira a Moody de arriba a abajo insolentemente y bufa.

- Ah - suspira, disgustada - eres tú.

No puedo evitar sonreír lacónicamente al auror que nos esperaba, divertido por la insolencia tan atípica. Moody, por su parte, ríe suavemente, sin fijarse en mi sonrisa, con voz ronca y áspera y sacude la cabeza.

- ¿A quién esperabas, pequeña? - le pregunta, dando un paso hacia ella, de manera que se quedan a un metro de distancia. - No creerías que dejaría esto en manos de pipiolos, ¿verdad?

Yo también me pregunto a quién esperaba Mar pero, en una inconsciente lucha de jurisprudencias que, si la reflexionara, sería controvertida, avanzo también hacia Mar, queriéndola protegerla de una posible intrusión de Moody en su espacio personal. Ella, que estaba mirando a Moody, se gira al ver mi movimiento y, para mi ofensa, me mira un segundo, las cejas alzadas pero una mirada irónica, y luego se gira significativamente hacia Moody cambiando a una expresión burlona donde la burla, claramente, va dirigida a mí. Sin necesidad de que diga nada entiendo, igual que Moody, que considera que sí la hemos dejado en manos de un pipiolo y que ese pipiolo, me quedo mirándola, aturdido por el insulto, soy yo. Moody vuelve a hablar y me saca del ensimismamiento.

- Oh, no seas así - la riñe, mientras yo la observo en silencio, sorprendido y algo dolido. - No creo que tengas queja alguna de él; es de lo más competente.

Que Moody piense eso de ti cuando tu chica te ha dejado a la altura del betún es mucho menos que confortador, de verdad. Estoy tentado de musitar un gracias insincero.

- Sin duda alguna - replica ella, con voz fina y elegante, mirándonos alternativamente, aún burlona. Luego, hace una pausa, mira la habitación alrededor nuestro y suspira. - ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

Marca tanto el 'tú' que no puede referirse a otra cosa que la identidad de Moody. Sorprendido, puesto que yo no dudo que sea Moody quién tengo delante, le dirijo una mirada curiosa, que él me responde con una leve sacudida de cabeza, como asegurándome que lo que hablan no tiene importancia. No puede ser que no sea Moody, ¿verdad? Toda la seguridad, todo lo que hemos preparado, todos los planes alternativos dentro de planes alternativos dentro de planes alternativos... Cualquier otra cosa, pasa, ¡pero la paranoia de Moody es infalsificable! ¿Qué quiere decir, entonces, el _él _de Mar? ¿Es en cualquier caso posible que _este _Moody no sea _Moody_? ¿Y entonces quién es? ¿...Malfoy?

¡Venga ya!

- Él no ha podido venir - explica pacientemente quien sea que sea, mientras yo considero las posibilidades de sustitución que haya podido dejar nuestro plan, asustado por una sombra de duda. - Él... Verás, no aceptaba nuestros métodos...

¿Qué él? ¿El Moody de verdad? ¿Y si sí...?

- Por una razón - interviene ella, por encima de las palabras de él.

¿Qué métodos, encerrarla? Eso es tan típico de Moody que no veo cómo no podía no aceptarlos. Seguro que no puede ser que no sea él. No tiene sentido.

- ... y tuvimos - sigue, impertérrito, Alastor - que dejarlo aparte.

Moody me vuelve a mirar mientras habla, esta vez intensa y enfadadamente y niega un poco más fuerte con la cabeza, como diciéndome que lo deje y que esté por lo que tengo que estar. Dado que es lo mismo que me estaba diciendo una vocecita en mi cabeza, aconsejándome alertar mis sentidos al máximo pero dejando la confusión para resolverla después, le hago caso y abro bien los ojos para observarlos con atención, aunque tenso a la vez todos los músculos, preparado para saltar, con la varita en la mano, a la menor sospecha de que Moody no es quien parece ser.

- Si le ha pasado lo más mínimo - amenaza, seria, a mi jefe - tendrás que darme unas cuantas explicaciones, Alastor.

- Está bien - asegura, mirándome fijamente a mí con el ojo bueno. - Te está esperando en casa. Siento decepcionarte, Marianne.

Mar bufa de nuevo, me mira, mira a Moody y niega lentamente. Aunque tiene el ceño fruncido y aparenta enfado, veo durante un instante en sus ojos que está algo decepcionada. Es como un fogonazo, porque antes de que me dé tiempo de hacerle cualquier gesto de comprensión, cambia su actitud por una aún más irreverente. Con un paso hacia mí, cuelga una mano de mi codo.

- Para nada - canturrea, con una sonrisa falsa que me recuerda con un escalofrío a la verdadera señora de Malfoy.

Y me mira, con la misma sonrisa, pero con casi afecto en la mirada. Su mano se cierra sobre mi antebrazo un segundo, acariciándome, y yo acierto a alzar las cejas y devolverle la sonrisa, un poco tranquilizado porque veo que quiere llegar a algún sitio y que, por su expresión, cuenta conmigo para hacerlo, pero igualmente sorprendido por cómo de lejos estoy de entender la situación.

Mar se gira otra vez, al cabo de unos instantes, hacia mi superior.

- ¿Lo planeaste tú solo, Alastor? - pregunta, como casualmente.

Moody chasquea la lengua, me mira con interés y sacude la cabeza.

- Yo solo no - explica. - Tu queridísimo _tío_, aunque se mostró en contra desde el principio, me ayudó bastante a delinear la estrategia. Con éxito, creo.

Me apunto lo de su tío, del que no sé nada y que, la verdad, no sé qué pinta en esta conversación, pero me obligo a dejarlo para después, concentrándome ahora en observarlos, para ver si entiendo lo que les pasa. Ella se lleva un dedo a los labios, se da un par de golpecitos, pensativa, y luego, inclinándose abstraída, se acerca más a mí. Moody inclina la cabeza y, cuando alzo los ojos para mirarlo, nos mira alternativamente, con las cejas alzadas y una expresión penetrante. Estamos tan cerca que cuando doy un asustado medio paso atrás, consciente por primera vez de lo que está notando Moody entre nosotros dos, de lo que no tenía ni idea pero que, gracias a la caricia y a la proximidad de Mar, seguro que ha notado a estas alturas, la arrastro conmigo, sorprendiéndola y haciendo que me mire.

- Un éxito - repite por fin, con los ojos fijos en mí.

- Sí - dice Moody, con las cejas alzadas. - ¿No lo crees?

Mar ríe flojito, irónicamente, y me mira con una expresión de lástima. Es tan sincera que me desarma por completo y me deja paralizado, mucho más herido ahora que cuando me ha llamado indirectamente pipiolo. ¿Le doy lástima? ¿No ha sido un éxito? ¡¿Qué pasa?!

- No del todo - rectifica, al final, altiva.

Aturdido, siento como si hubiera menospreciado toda mi vida.

- No del todo - repite Moody, y me doy cuenta de que también me mira, sólo que interrogativo.

- ¿No del todo? - pregunto, intentando no sonar desesperado.

- Oh, no - repite Mar. Por fin, se gira hacia Alastor, bloqueándolo de mi campo de visión. - ¿Sabes?, no lo has hecho bien.

Moody alza las cejas exageradamente, mientras yo me hundo.

- Oh - exclama. - No lo he hecho bien.

- No lo escogiste bien - añade Mar, señalándome con la cabeza.

La miro, enfadado, aunque ella ignora mi movimiento. ¿No me escogió bien? Yo llevo semanas convencido que lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida es haber sido escogido para esa misión y ahora ella va y dice que no era el adecuado. ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Porque me enamoré de ella? ¡Es el único error que se me ocurre y, Merlín, volvería a cometerlo una y otra vez!

Claro que, ahora mismo, me siento tan mal que casi desearía no haberlo cometido jamás.

- ¿No te gusta nuestro pequeño Sirius? - me defiende Alastor, a destiempo. - ¡Pero si es de lo más prometedor!

Débil piropo de la persona menos adecuada.

- Oh, sí me gusta - se burla Mar, y yo no creo gustarle ya en absoluto. - Y tanto que me gusta. Me _encanta_. Ahí te has equivocado, ¿ves? Un error que mi tío nunca hubiera cometido.

Otra vez su tío. Pero hay más... Mi cuerpo se tensa mientras entiendo lo que Mar está dándole a entender a Moody: que _estamos juntos_. Que ahí la ha cagado, que, efectivamente, ése era mi error. Intenta que Moody lo entienda para... ¡¿qué?! Estamos juntos, sí, cierto como el sol, vale, pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme frenéticamente si sabe dónde me está metiendo. Yo pensaba decírselo a Moody, no tenía más remedio, y lo hubiera hecho pronto, enseguida, pero ¡¿tenía que ser así?!

Y Moody, que es quien es por algo, no deja que se le escape el comentario. Al contrario, sonríe como un gato que caza un ratón y se inclina hacia un lado para mirarme, apartando a Mar de entre nosotros.

Enrojezco furiosamente y me debato entre seguir enfadado con ella o gritar lo que siento y defender mi derecho a quererla.

- Mi error - me llama el jefe, flojito.

Sólo la indecisión me impide saludar con una sonrisa. Por el contrario, todo mi cuerpo parece de piedra y, en medio, lo más pesado de todo, mi corazón.

- ¿Esa parte del plan también era del tío? - sigue Mar.

Bah. Ya ni me importa quién sea su tío.

- Oh, no - responde rápidamente Moody. - Esa parte no.

Mar suspira, se separa de mí y se gira hasta que encuentra un sillón, donde se sienta. Tarde, los dos la seguimos. Aún no entiendo cómo se ha hecho con el control de la situación tan rápidamente. Ni entiendo un carajo de lo que está pasando aquí ahora mismo. Ni, la verdad, me importa.

Moody sabe que estoy con Mar y me va a caer un rapapolvos, Mar piensa que soy un error y que no me deberían haber cogido para la misión y, para acabar de completar el cuadro, soy un cero a la izquierda entre ellos dos y ni me explican de qué hablan. ¡_Esto_ no se parece en _nada_ a lo que yo creía que sería el día de hoy!

Además, ¿qué quiere decir que Mar encuentre un error el que me enamorara de ella, que sólo fingía, todo este tiempo? ¿Es posible que todo fuera una mentira para... torearme? ¿Para conseguir lo que quería de mí, para mantenerme contento, para salir de allí? ¡Pero yo la consolé, yo la mimé, yo estuve allí cuando lloraba; si no, no estaríamos juntos! ¡No puede ser un montaje!

Mar me mira, desde su asiento, alzando la cara, con la mandíbula apretada, e inspira lentamente.

- Es un error - repite, muy flojito, mientras sus facciones se suavizan muy poco a poco - porque, planearas lo que planearas, no lo pienso soltar - amenaza. Y, girándose para mirar furiosamente al auror mayor, añade, mientras me coge la mano: - Le quiero.

No lo puedo evitar: inspiro entrecortadamente, fuerte, una sola vez. Empiezo a entender de qué va todo esto y me horrorizo. Lo que planeaba Moody... asociado con ella y yo. Reprimo un escalofrío mientras me concentro en lo _otro_ que ha dicho. No me piensa soltar. ¿A mí, verdad? ¿¿Se refería a mí, no?? Y acaba de decir públicamente que... me quiere, ¿a que sí? O... o ¡¿qué?!

Moody se recupera del impacto, si es que lo ha sentido, muchísimo antes.

- Soltarlo - reflexiona, en voz alta. - Bueno, olvidas - apunta, mirándome expresivamente - que también depende de él.

Depende de mí ¿que sigamos juntos? No me piensa soltar y cree que todo lo nuestro es un montaje. Por lo que he entendido hasta ahora, Mar piensa que me acerqué a ella sólo como parte de la protección que teníamos montada a su alrededor, para protegerla, para, imagino que piensa, hacerla más fuerte frente a la amenaza de Lucius. Y, si es así, ha estado todo este tiempo creyendo que vivía una farsa y que no sentía nada por ella. Con lo que, por simetría, es de esperar que ella tampoco sintiera nada por mí. Por lógica. Pero, y aquí es dónde estamos ahora mismo, fue un error escogerme a mí porque, en lugar de seguir con la farsa que debíamos mantener, conseguí que me quisiera y ahora no me quiere soltar.

Me siento tan aliviado y feliz de entender eso al fin que planto una enorme sonrisa en mi cara, sin importarme que me duelan las mejillas de lo grande que es. Y, encima, Moody me recuerda que depende de mí y, si es de mí de quién depende, Mar puede ir diciendo adiós a su soledad, porque no me pienso separar jamás de ella; ¡nunca más!

Abro la boca para anunciar que dejo los aurores y explicar las doscientas cosas que me pasan por la cabeza ahora mismo, pero Mar se me adelanta, me mira un instante, aparta rápidamente la vista y baja la cabeza antes de que pueda decirle nada.

- Depende de él - repite ella, tras un silencio breve, y se levanta. - Ya. Bueno. Moody - susurra, mucho menos virulenta que hasta ahora - me... me voy a casa. Tengo ganas de volver a dormir en mi cama. Y quiero estar sola. Cualquier cosa... ya sabes, por el canal habitual. Y - añade, con una sonrisa débil - no vuelvas a jugármela así. O verás.

Moody sacude la cabeza y le da la mano a Mar con algo parecido a una reverencia, mientras yo la observo, temiendo que se quiera ir sin mí.

- No esperas que se decida - le recuerda, antes de que ella se prepare para desaparecer.

Mar me mira a los ojos un momento y sacude la cabeza mientras sonríe tristemente.

- No hará falta - musita. - Sirius es un auror; hará lo que tú, después de todo, le digas.

Alzo las cejas, sorprendido, y niego rápidamente.

- Eso no es cierto - digo, ofendido. - Hago lo que me dice, pero... - comienzo.

- Déjalo, Black - me interrumpe Moody, con una sonrisa juguetona. - Ya lo sabe todo, no tienes que fingir más. Así será más fácil, ¿no crees?

Me quedo parado un instante, sin entender qué dice, hasta que entiendo que es la confirmación que Mar necesitaba para irse sin tener esperanzas conmigo. ¿Y por qué? Seguro que algo persigue. Seguro que está pensando algo. Pero, sin importarme qué, odio a Moody. Odio a Moody. Odio a Moody por decir lo peor en el peor momento. Odio a Moody porque veo, en la mirada dolida de Mar, _mi_ Mar, que se lo ha tragado hasta el nudo.

Alicaída, nos mira alternativamente y se vuelve a preparar para marcharse. Sin dudar un instante, camino hasta ella, le toco el pelo y apoyo mi frente contra la suya.

- No seas tonta - le suplico. - No creerás de verdad que era un plan, ¿verdad? No seas tonta. ¡No te vayas...!

Ella me mira con sorpresa pero no parece creerme.

- Estaré en casa - me dice, con una mirada casi afectuosa. - Ya sabes adónde está - bromea a desgana. - Ven a verme cuando tengas un rato... si quieres.

Lo dice con un tono tan indiferente que siento que la sangre me hierve sólo con la posibilidad de perderla. La cojo por los hombros y me encojo un poco para quedar frente a frente.

- Te quiero - digo, mucho más alto. - Mar, ¡no le creas! Él no tuvo nada qué ver. Me enamoré de ti y te quiero y quiero estar contigo. No le creas, diga lo que diga, ¡no tuvo nada qué ver!

Moody aprovecha la alusión para interrumpir.

- De hecho sí - apunta, sonriente, y los dos nos giramos para mirarle, yo, por lo menos, con cara de pocos amigos. - No como tú crees, Mar - aclara, casi divertido. - Mi niña - la llama, sacudiendo la cabeza - debes de creerte tan poca cosa...

Mar se envara entre mis brazos y yo me apresuro a interponerme entre ella y Moody y me inclino para besarla, mientras intento ponerme pongo en su situación por un momento para ver alguna manera de convencerla. Aparte de dolorosamente traicionado por la diferencia de lo que los dos creíamos, me encuentro sintiéndome conmovido por cómo lo está pasando ella ahora. Ridículo, sin duda alguna, creer que el plan es tanto más complicado de lo que es en realidad, pero, a la vez, turbador. Y me encuentro repitiendo interiormente lo que ha dicho Moody: ¡debe de creerse tan poca cosa, para pensar que la única manera en que podía haber empezado todo aquello era ésa! ¡Para creer que sólo la quiero como parte de un plan! Por eso se envara, por eso intenta asegurarse de que estoy de su lado antes de que tenga oportunidad de descubrir si la quiero o no, por eso ahora se rinde y se quiere ir a casa antes de dejarme decidir a mí, convencida de que le diré que no o que, en el peor de los casos, diré que la quiero sólo por pena.

- Te quiero - repito, con desesperación, ignorando deliberadamente a Moody, que ha tocado hueso con el último (y acertado) comentario sobre lo poquito que debe confiar en sí misma. - Va en serio, Mar. ¡¿Crees que te estaba mintiendo todos estos días?!

Ella duda y acaba por encogerse de hombros. He avanzado algo: por lo menos ya no está tan segura de que no siento nada por ella.

- No había ningún plan - repito, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. - ¡¡Que te lo diga él!!

- No había ningún plan - acude Moody, por una vez, en mi ayuda. - Lo habíamos considerado y creíamos, como tú, creo, Marianne, que hubiera sido muy... provechoso. Pero Sirius no sabía nada.

Ofendido, suelto a Mar y me giro para mirar a Alastor.

- ¡¿Habíais considerado cómo sería que me enamorara de ella?! - pregunto, bastante alto.

- Tenemos que considerarlo todo - corrige él. - Vamos, Sirius, no seas ridículo: ¡era de esperar que pasara!

Sonrío incrédulamente. ¡¿Soy tan fácil de predecir?!

Pero parece que alguna cosa positiva se saca del hecho de que lo predijeran: Mar me está mirando con interés creciente y han desaparecido las arrugas de tristeza de su frente.

- ¿No había ningún plan? - considera, en un murmullo, mirándome interrogativamente.

- No que yo supiera - gruño, con una sonrisa que se me escapa al ver que estamos llegando a algo.

A ella se le contagia mi sonrisa, pero frunce el ceño y se gira hacia Moody.

- ¿No sabías nada? - le pregunta , visiblemente sorprendida.

- ¿De vosotros? - se asegura el viejo auror. - Ni palabra - se queja. - La verdad, ni siquiera lo sospechaba. Que habías impresionado a Sirius, sí, pero hacía bastante que lo veía igual. Y, la verdad, pensaba que era por la injusticia que cometía secuestrándote y no por nada entre vosotros.

Mar se echa hacia atrás y niega lentamente, mirándonos incrédula.

- No sabías nada - repite, considerándolo, como si hubiera sido impensable hasta ahora. - ¿En serio? - insiste.

- En serio - repite Moody.

No me hace falta más para entender que ahora lo que está en duda es mi confianza como auror, y chasqueo, molesto, la lengua.

- Lo sé, lo sé - digo, entre dientes. - Soy un auror nefasto que infringe las normas más allá de todo movimiento inteligente y que encima lo oculta. Sé que estuvo mal enamorarme de ella. Sé que fue una estupidez que atentaba en contra de todas las normas del código de comportamiento. Sé que eso me convierte en un irresponsable, y todo eso. _Lo sé_.

Pero Mar me está mirando con la sonrisa más sinceramente alegre y enamorada que le he visto desde antes de salir del refugio, y mi vergüenza por ser un desastre de auror se desvanece. Le devuelvo la sonrisa, encantado de ver que ahora me cree, y la beso en la mejilla.

- Lo siento - se disculpa al cabo de un instante, abochornada. - ¡Entonces no había plan! ¡Qué... qué tonta!

Sacudo la cabeza y la calmo con más besos suaves.

- No pasa nada - le aseguro. - Todo es culpa mía.

- No - se queja Mar. - He hecho el ridículo. ¡Estaba tan... convencida...!

Moody da un educado paso atrás para dejarnos fingir que tenemos intimidad y yo pongo las dos manos, planas, en las mejillas de Mar.

- Te quiero - repito, mirándola fijamente. - ¡Si depende de mí, preciosa, ya se pueden ir olvidando de mí los aurores!

Ríe suavemente, halagada, y me derrito, lleno de empatía, sintiéndome tan mal como se debe de haber sentido ella todos estos días.

- Estás tonta - la riño, muy afectuosamente. - ¡¿Pero tú te crees que yo jugaría así contigo?!

Se encoge de hombros y saca la lengua, en un gesto tímido que intenta quitarle hierro al asunto.

- Bueno - suspira. - No entendía cómo Alastor podía permitir que estuviéramos juntos. No podía ser que lo supiera y nos dejara seguir, así que pensé que todo debía de ser idea suya y que todo era... un plan.

Él ríe suavemente a mi espalda.

- Sirius te dirá que me sobreestimabas - bromea, a media voz, y no puedo evitar sonreír.

- O que me sobreestimabas a mí - corrijo yo, con una ceja bajada - creyendo que era lo suficientemente buen auror como para informar de todo. O como para hacer sólo lo que me decían, y no hacer lo que estaba prohibido.

Moody suspira exageradamente, casi quejoso, pero ríe entre dientes.

- De lo más competente - concluye.

- Supongo - digo, dándole la espalda y mirando fijamente a Mar - que aceptarás mi renuncia.

Mar alza las cejas y se inclina para ver a Moody que, antes de que yo tenga tiempo de reaccionar, está a mi lado, mirándome a la vez con los dos ojos. Un espectáculo poco común, por cierto.

- ¿Tu renuncia? - murmura, acercándose mucho a mí.

Asiento y miro a Mar, intentando aparentar menos impresionado de lo que estoy por la proximidad de Moody.

- Ya no quiero ser auror - digo, ahogadamente.

- No digas tonterías - se queja Moody, sacude una mano cerca de mi cara y se aparta un par de pasos de mí, cuestión zanjada.

- Alastor - le llamo, recuperando la compostura, - va en serio. Depende de mí, ¿no?

Mar sacude la cabeza y me aprieta una mano.

- No digas tonterías - repite, entre dientes. - Tienes que ser auror.

La miro, ofendido, porque estoy convencido de dejarlo, pero su mirada juguetona y su sonrisa me dicen que está tramando algo. Y, tan rápido como Alastor se ha acercado antes a mí, veo que ella se endereza y camina hacia el viejo auror, con una mirada determinada.

- Alastor - llama, autoritaria.

- ¿Señorita? - responde él, mientras refunfuña entre dientes.

- Creo que estamos de acuerdo en que no puede dejar el cuerpo - dice, señalándome con un movimiento de cabeza.

Mi superior gruñe su asentimiento.

- Pero también estaremos de acuerdo que lo que ha hecho es irregular - prosigue Mar, y yo doy un par de pasos hacia ella, deseando entender lo que persigue. - No es demasiado de fiar...

La miro intrigado. ¿Conseguirá así que me suelten?

Alastor sonríe lobunamente, enseñando los dientes, y asiente.

- Y tú, por otra parte - prosigue él - has demostrado correr peligro, ¿no es así?

¿O lo que persigue es que no me suelte sino que me castiguen a una sola tarea en concreto? El estómago se me hace mariposas ante la expectativa.

Mar le devuelve la sonrisa y asiente.

- Veo que nos entendemos - suspira, alarga una mano hacia mí y sacude la otra como despedida. - ¿Quedamos así, entonces?

Moody asiente y yo miro a Mar interrogativamente, pero ella sólo me guiña un ojo. Me doy cuenta, no por primera vez, de que Moody y ella se conocen bien y de que se han pasado media vida negociando, ya que, sólo a partir de un par de frases, son capaces de extrapolar toda una conversación y entienden mucho más sólo por cómo conocen al otro que por lo que dicen. En el fondo, hasta entiendo, en parte, que Mar supusiera que había un plan destinado a juntarnos: ¡conociendo a Moody, lo raro es que no lo intuyera _yo_!

- Vamos a casa, Sirius - me sugiere, cuando ve que dudo, y se le escapa una sonrisa eufórica. - Has quedado designado como mi auror personal durante, al menos, tanto tiempo como tú quieras.

Y, al ver mis sospechas confirmadas, siento una oleada de alegría recorrer mi pecho. ¡Su auror en exclusiva! No dejo el cuerpo pero eso me permite, por lo menos, llevar una vida normal, con una familia, con mis amigos, sin dobles trabajos, sin noches en vela persiguiendo caballeros. ¡Justo lo que quiero! Sonrío, paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Mar y saludo formalmente a Moody, con la mano extendida sobre el punto exacto donde, de llevar el uniforme de auror, estaría la Alpha del pecho, un poco por encima de la clavícula. Él me devuelve el saludo, con el ceño fruncido, pero acaba por sacudir la cabeza con una sonrisa resignada.

- Ya hablaremos - me dice, con los labios.

Asiento rápidamente.

- Será un placer - le digo, igual de silenciosamente, y, feliz, sigo a Mar en su desaparición hacia su casa.


End file.
